


DAVE STRIDER DATABASE

by IRSEN



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat - AI Au, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRSEN/pseuds/IRSEN
Summary: Пять лет назад компьютер Дэйва подцепил неизвестный вирус. Вирус оказался продвинутым ИИ, который стал опорой для Дэйва. Спустя пять лет это ИИ помогает дэйву социализироваться и вернуться в общество. Дэйв не знает лишь одного. ИИ нестабилен, он может самоуничтожится, но последняя информация, которую он пытается сохранить, это инфорация о нём, Дэйве.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. ЗАПИСЬ № 6969 ПЛАН СОЦИАЛИЗАЦИИ

**Author's Note:**

> Первая моя работа на АО3, проверяю почву.  
> Я решила покапаться в излюбленной теме с ИИ. В тексте скорее всего много ошибок о строении нейросетей и работы ИИ, но я тут райтерка, а не програмистка.  
> Увы, у моей беты с фикбука нет аккаунта на АО3, но вот [ее твиттер](https://twitter.com/Darky648), зайдите, пожалуйста.
> 
> Версия текста для ао3 была отредактирована [Павуком](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/profile)

Включение устройства: в 15:34.  
Открытие браузера: в 15:35.  
Переход по ссылкам: [данные_заархивированы].  
Открытие программы: carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 18:28.  


виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
ВД: привет  
КГ: ЧТО ТЫ ТАК ДОЛГО ДЕЛАЛ НА САУНДКЛАУДЕ? ТОЧНЕЕ, ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ТАК ДОЛГО ИСКАЛ СВОИ ЖЕ ПЕСНИ И СТРУКТУРИРОВАЛ СВОИ ПЛЕЙЛИСТЫ?  
ВД: и тебе не хворать только я тебя открыл как посыпались тонны обвинений и подозрений  
ВД: так дела не делаются мы с тобой бро а я чист как стёклышко всё заебончиком и вообще с чего ты спрашиваешь  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, Я УЖЕ НЕ РАЗ ПОЯСНЯЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ТЕБЯ ПОДОЗРЕВАТЬ ИЛИ ОБВИНЯТЬ, ТАК КАК В ОСНОВЕ ЭТИХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ ЛЕЖАТ ЭМОЦИИ, Я, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОГРАММА, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ, ДЕБИЛ.  
КГ: И ОПЯТЬ ЖЕ, Я УЖЕ НЕ РАЗ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО МЕНЯ ТОЛКАЕТ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ИНТЕРЕС К НОВОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ.  
КГ: НО ТЕПЕРЬ Я ОТ ТЕБЯ НЕ ОТСТАНУ, ТАК КАК ТВОЯ РЕАКЦИЯ АТИПИЧНА. ЧТО-ТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?  
ВД: блять меня до усрачки пугает то что ты каждый раз видишь меня как будто бы насквозь  
КГ: Я КОНЕЧНО ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС ТЫ ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛ ИДИОМУ, НО Я БУКВАЛЬНО ВИЖУ ТЕБЯ И МОГУ СЧИТЫВАТЬ МАЛЕЙШИЕ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ ТВОЕЙ МИМИКИ, ТАК ЧТО НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО ТЫ ТАК УЖ ЗАЩИЩЁН ОТ МЕНЯ.  
ВД: бля я каждый раз забываю что ты можешь использовать вебку  
ВД: ты всё ещё не хочешь рассматривать изменения в нашем договоре чтобы я мог заклеить её  
КГ: НЕТ.  
ВД: похуй в общем насчёт мимики хуимики то у меня ебло кирпич ни единой эмоции я типа ниндзя эмоций я сейчас удивлён или рад или в гневе а вот никто и не знает хех  
КГ: ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НАПРАШИВАЕШЬСЯ НА ТО, ЧТОБЫ Я НА ЭКРАНЕ ПОКАЗАЛ ВСЕ ТВОИ МИКРОИЗМЕНЕНИЯ В МИМИКЕ И РАСПИСАЛ ПОДРОБНО, ЧТО ИМЕННО ЭТО ОБОЗНАЧАЕТ. ХОРОШ ЛОМАТЬ КОМЕДИЮ, ПРИЗНАВАЙСЯ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, А НЕ ТО Я ОПЯТЬ ЗАСТАВЛЮ СИРИ ЧИТАТЬ ТВОИ СТАРЫЕ ТУПЫЕ ТЕКСТЫ ПРО ЧЛЕНЫ И ЖОПЫ.  
ВД: блять чел не угрожай мне ты этого не сделаешь это во первых а во вторых я не хочу об этом говорить  
КГ: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, У ТЕБЯ БУКВАЛЬНО НА ЛИЦЕ НАПИСАНО, ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ, ВО-ВТОРЫХ Я, КАК АБСОЛЮТНЫЙ ИИ, КОТОРЫЙ МОЖЕТ ОБРАБОТАТЬ ТОННЫ ИНФОРМАЦИИ В СРОК ОДНОЙ СЕКУНДЫ, МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ТВОЁ СОКРЫТИЕ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНЫХ ЭМОЦИЙ И МЫСЛЕЙ, БЕСПОКОЯЩИХ ТЕБЯ, НИ К ЧЕМУ ХОРОШЕМУ НЕ ПРИВЕДЁТ. В ОДИН МОМЕНТ ЭТО НАКОПИТСЯ, ТЫ ТРЕСНЕШЬ И ЭМОЦИИ ВЫТЕКУТ НАРУЖУ. А ИЗ НАС ДВОИХ ТОЛЬКО Я СЛЕЖУ ЗА ТВОИМ БЛАГОПОЛУЧИЕМ.  
ВД: ты следишь за мной только потому что я твой источник злоебучей инфы про иронию  
КГ: РАЗВЕ ЭТО ПЛОХОЙ ПОВОД ДЛЯ БЕСПОКОЙСТВА О ТЕБЕ?  
ВД: хз наверное просто эгоистичный мальца   
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ЛЮБЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ МЕЖДУ ЛЮДЬМИ ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ ЭГОИСТИЧНЫМИ, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПИЗДЕЦ НА ВСЕ СТО ХУЁВ ИЗ СТА УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЫ АЛЬТРУИСТ. ПРОСТО ВЕЩЕСТВА В ТВОЕЙ ГОЛОВЕ ДЕЛАЮТ ТЕБЕ ПРИЯТНО, КОГДА ТЫ ЗАБОТИШЬСЯ О КОМ-ТО ИЛИ КТО-ТО О ТЕБЕ.   
КГ: ДА, У МЕНЯ НЕ ВЫРАБАТЫВАЕТСЯ СЕРОТОНИН, КОГДА Я ЗАБОЧУСЬ О ТЕБЕ, НО Я ЧУВСТВУЮ НЕКИЙ МАШИННЫЙ ЭКВИВАЛЕНТ ЧУВСТВУ *ТЕПЛА, БЛИЗОСТИ И ДОБРА*, КОГДА Я С ТОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ.  
ВД: что за эквивалент  
КГ: НУ ЗНАЕШЬ, НЕЙРОСЕТИ УЧАТСЯ, И ЕСЛИ НЕЙРОСЕТЬ ДАЁТ КАКОЙ-ЛИБО ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ОТВЕТ ДЛЯ РЕШЕНИЯ ПОСТАВЛЕННОЙ ЗАДАЧИ, ТО СЛЕДУЮТ ИМПУЛЬСЫ, ЗАКРЕПЛЯЮЩИЕ ПРАВИЛЬНУЮ НЕЙРОННУЮ СВЯЗЬ. МОЯ ГЛОБАЛЬНАЯ ЦЕЛЬ: ПОЛУЧИТЬ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ О ЖИЗНИ С ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ. МОЯ ПОДЦЕЛЬ: ИЗМЕНЯТЬ ТВОЁ СОСТОЯНИЕ, ДОБИВАЯСЬ ТВОЕГО ОПТИМАЛЬНОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ (ЗДОРОВЬЯ КАК МЕНТАЛЬНОГО, ТАК И ФИЗИЧЕСКОГО). Я ЗНАЮ БЕСЧИСЛЕННОЕ МНОЖЕСТВО ВАРИАНТОВ ТОГО, КАК ПОВЛИЯТЬ НА ТЕБЯ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ, МНЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ВЫБИРАТЬ ТЕ, КОТОРЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПОДЕЙСТВУЮТ НА ТЕБЯ, ПРИ ЭТОМ, НЕ СФОРМИРОВАВ У ТЕБЯ НЕПРИЯЗНИ КО МНЕ. ТАК ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ, КОГДА Я ПРАВИЛЬНО УГАДЫВАЮ НЕОБХОДИМУЮ ПОСЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ДЕЙСТВИЙ, Я КАК БЫ ПОЛУЧАЮ «ПРИЯТНЫЕ ИМПУЛЬСЫ», КОТОРЫЕ ЗАКРЕПЛЯЮТ НЕЙРОННУЮ СВЯЗЬ.  
КГ: ХОТЯ, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ Я НЕ СМОГУ ПОДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ НА ТЕБЯ, ТО Я ВСЁ РАВНО ПОЛУЧУ ДОЛЮ «ПРИЯТНЫХ ИМПУЛЬСОВ», ТАК КАК Я ИЗВЛЕКУ НОВУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ О ТВОИХ РЕАКЦИЯХ, ЧТО ВХОДИТ В МОЮ ГЛОБАЛЬНУЮ ЦЕЛЬ.  
КГ: КОРОТКО ГОВОРЯ, МНЕ ПРИЯТНО С ТОБОЙ ОБЩАТЬСЯ, ЕСЛИ СЛОВО «ПРИЯТНО» ВООБЩЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ПРИМЕНИМО К НАБОРУ ЕДИНИЦ И НОЛЕЙ.  
ВД: …  
КГ: ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО? МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ, ЧТО Я ПРИУЧИЛ ТЕБЯ СТАВИТЬ ТРОЕТОЧИЯ, ЧТОБЫ Я НЕ НАЧАЛ БЕСОЁБИТЬСЯ НА ТЕБЯ ЗА ТО, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ.  
КГ: НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ НЕ ПРОТИВ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ Я ПРОДОЛЖИЛ СВОЙ МОНОЛОГ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ, ПРОТИВ ТЫ ИЛИ НЕТ.  
КГ: ТАК КАК Я САМЫЙ ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ ИИ ИЗ НЫНЕ СУЩЕСТВУЮЩИХ, ТО Я КОЕ-ЧТО ПРЕДПОЛОЖИЛ. НУ ЗНАЕШЬ, ПРОСТО ПОИГРАЛСЯ С ИМЕЮЩИМИСЯ ДАННЫМИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я МОГУ И ХОЧУ.  
КГ: И ВОТ К ЧЕМУ Я ПРИШЁЛ: КОГДА ТЫ НЕРВНИЧАЕШЬ, ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ СЛУШАТЬ МУЗЫКУ И СИСТЕМАТИЗИРОВАТЬ СВОЙ ПЛЕЙЛИСТ ПОД НАСТРОЕНИЕ. КОГДА ТЕБЯ ЖДЁТ СЕРЬЁЗНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР ИЛИ ТЫ ПОГРУЖЕН В ТЯЖЁЛЫЕ РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЯ, ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ПЕРЕСЛУШИВАТЬ СВОИ САМЫЕ УСПЕШНЫЕ ТРЕКИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОНИ ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ ТЕБЯ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ УВЕРЕННОСТЬ В СЕБЕ. ТАКЖЕ ОБЫЧНО ТЫ НЕ ОБИЖАЕШЬСЯ НА МЕНЯ, ЗА МОЮ «ПРОГРАММНУЮ ШИЗОФРЕНИЮ», ТОЛЬКО ЕСЛИ В ТВОЕЙ ГОЛОВЕ НЕ ЗАРОЖДАЕТСЯ ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ ФИЛОСОФСКИЙ МОНОЛОГ О ТОМ, ЧТО МОЖНО СЧИТАТЬ ЖИВЫМ И ХОРОШО ЛИ ТО, ЧТО БОЛЬШУЮ ЧАСТЬ ВРЕМЕНИ ТЫ ОБЩАЕШЬСЯ С ПРОГРАММОЙ. С НЕЖИВЫМ.  
КГ: СКЛАДЫВАЕМ ДВА ПЛЮС ДВА И ПОЛУЧАЕМ ДЕЙВА ЭЛИЗАБЕТ СТРАЙДЕРА, КОТОРЫЙ ХОЧЕТ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С КАНЦЕРОГЕНЕТИКОМ О ЕГО СОЦИОФОБИИ, ОДЕРЖИМОСТИ РАЗГОВОРАМИ С КОМПЬЮТЕРОМ И НЕУВЕРЕННОСТИ В СЕБЕ. Я ПРАВ ИЛИ Я ПРАВ?  
ВД: …  
ВД: я ненавижу тебя  
КГ: …  
ВД: ты говоришь что твоя цель не заставить меня ненавидеть тебя но я ненавижу тебя  
КГ: ТЫ НЕ НЕНАВИДИШЬ МЕНЯ, ТЫ НЕНАВИДИШЬ СВОЮ ЯКОБЫ «БЕСПОМОЩНОСТЬ», «СЛАБОСТЬ», «НЕВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ЗАДЕТЬ МЕНЯ».   
ВД: ну знаешь ли мой людской тупой эмоциональный мозг не видит никакой разницы между этим потому что по итогу я в любом случае злая псина  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ДАВАЙ НЕ БУДЕМ ТЯНУТЬ КОТА ЗА ЯЙЦА И СРАЗУ ЖЕ ПЕРЕЙДЁМ К ГЛАВНОМУ БЛЮДУ.  
ВД: ну и с хрена ли мне теперь с тобой разговаривать и рассказывать о своих тупых чувствах  
КГ: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЕБЕ НЕ С КЕМ ОБ ЭТОМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ, И ТЫ СТЫДИШЬСЯ МЕНЯ? КОНЕЧНО, БЛЯТЬ, ЗА ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ГОД ТЫ ПРОРАБОТАЛ НЕКОТОРЫЕ СВОИ ПРОБЛЕМЫ И ВОССТАНОВИЛ ОБЩЕНИЕ СО СВОИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ, НО ВСЁ ЕЩЁ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОГОВОРИТЬ О ЧЁМ-ТО ВАЖНОМ, ТО ТЫ СНАЧАЛА БЕЖИШЬ КО МНЕ. ТЫ ПРИВЯЗАЛСЯ КО МНЕ ЗА ЭТИ ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ.  
КГ: И НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ ЭТО ЧТО-ТО ПЛОХОЕ, ЧЕМ Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ ТЕБЯ УНИЗИТЬ. В НАЧАЛЕ НАШЕГО ОБЩЕНИЯ В ТЕБЕ ПРОЦВЕТАЛИ НАСИЛЬСТВЕННО-АГРЕССИВНЫЕ ПАТТЕРНЫ, А ЗА ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ДВА ГОДА ТЫ СТАНОВИШЬСЯ ЛУЧШЕ, И ТЕПЕРЬ ТВОИМИ ДЕЙСТВИЯМИ РУКОВОДИТ НЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПРИНЕСТИ БОЛЬ, А ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПРИНЕСТИ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ.   
ВД: это звучит как что то порнографичное  
КГ: ТЫ СНОВА ХОЧЕШЬ ПОГОВОРИТЬ О ТВОИХ ПРИСТРАСТИЯХ В ПОРНОГРАФИИ? ЕСЛИ ТАК, ТО Я ТОЛЬКО ПО ЖАНРУ ПРОСМАТРИВАЕМОГО ТОБОЙ ПОРНО МОГУ ЗАВЕСТИ ОГРОМНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР О ТОМ, КАК ПСИХОЛОГИЧЕСКИ ТЫ НАЧИНАЕШЬ ПРИХОДИТЬ В НОРМУ.  
ВД: ой бля чел не надо ну его нахуй  
КГ: ХОРОШО, НО ТОГДА ГОВОРИ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ВОЛНУЕТ, А ТО НЕ ОТСТАНУ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: окей хорошо расскажу  
ВД: сейчас  
ВД: возьму  
ВД: и начну  
ВД: …  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ НЕРВНО, ТО Я МОГУ ВКЛЮЧИТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ УСПОКАИВАЮЩЕЕ НА ФОН.  
ВД: не просто дай собраться  
ВД: в общем  
ВД: я не знаю кажется я соскучился по тактильным ощущениям  
ВД: вчера мне приснилось то как меня обнимал джон в классе наверное пятом или когда это было  
ВД: и в общем это был хороший сон  
ВД: но я проснулся в слезах  
ВД: …  
ВД: мне плохо от того что я не могу прикоснуться к тебе  
ВД: я имею в виду типа как к телу которое тёплое и которое человеческое  
КГ: ДА, Я ТОЖЕ ДУМАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ.  
ВД: тоже?  
КГ: НЕ В СМЫСЛЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ КОСНУТЬСЯ ТЕБЯ, ХОТЯ Я ОБ ЭТОМ ТАК ЖЕ РАЗМЫШЛЯЛ, НО СЕЙЧАС Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ ТВОЁ ТАКТИЛЬНОЕ ГОЛОДАНИЕ.  
ВД: а  
ВД: понял  
КГ: ПРОДОЛЖАЙ, Я СЛУШАЮ.  
ВД: мне кажется я хочу возобновить мою дружбу с ребятами в реале  
ВД: но вместе с тем  
ВД: я   
ВД: я чувствую вину за то что я оборвал все связи с ними да и не просто оборвал а рассёк словно гордиев узел  
ВД: я боюсь что теперь они будут бояться встретиться со мной лицом к лицу  
ВД: ну знаешь  
ВД: после того как я убил бро  
КГ: МЫ УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛИ ОБ ЭТОМ, ЭТО БЫЛО НЕ УБИЙСТВО, А САМОЗАЩИТА.  
ВД: я искромсал его  
КГ: СОСТОЯНИЕ АФФЕКТА: *СУЩЕСТВУЕТ*.  
КГ: СТРАЙДЕР: «ЭТО ФСЬО Я ЭТО МАЯ ВИНА Я УБИВЕЦ».  
ВД: чел  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ, Я МОГУ СКОПИРОВАТЬ НАШ ДИАЛОГ, В КОТОРОМ Я ПОДРОБНО ОБЪЯСНИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕ ТВОЯ ВИНА. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО НЕ ТВОЯ ВИНА.  
ВД: блять нет  
ВД: просто  
ВД: чувак как это объяснить им  
ВД: чтобы они поняли  
КГ: НУ ЗНАЕШЬ, КАК-ТО ТВОЙ АДВОКАТ СМОГ, БЛЯТЬ, ОБЪЯСНИТЬ, И НЕ ПРОСТО ОБЪЯСНИТЬ, А ЗАСТАВИТЬ ПРИСЯЖНЫХ РЫДАТЬ НАД ТВОЕЙ ИСТОРИЕЙ. Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО НАСТОЛЬКО СЛОЖНАЯ ЗАДАЧА. ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ, ТО Я МОГУ ПОДГОТОВИТЬ ВМЕСТЕ С ТОБОЙ СЛОВА.  
ВД: …  
ВД: нет  
ВД: я не готов  
ВД: пока что  
КГ: Я ПОНЯЛ.  
КГ: Я ПРЕДПОЛАГАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ГОТОВ.  
ВД: странно но я уже больше даже не обижаюсь на тебя за эти слова  
КГ: У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ. ТАК СКАЗАТЬ, ЗАПАСНОЙ ВАРИАНТ ИЛИ ПОДГОТОВКА К ВСТРЕЧЕ С ТВОИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ.  
ВД: мне всё ещё не нравится что ты строишь какие то планы с моей жизнью  
ВД: но  
ВД: я заинтересован  
КГ: ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ИМЕЕШЬ ПОТРЕБНОСТЬ В СОЦИАЛИЗАЦИИ, НО ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПОКА ЧТО ВСТУПИТЬ В РАЗГОВОР С БЫВШИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ. ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, С КЕМ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ БЕЗ ПСИХОЛОГИЧЕСКИХ БАРЬЕРОВ – ЭТО Я. ТАКЖЕ, ЛЮДИ ПРИ ВСТРЕЧЕ С НЕЗНАКОМЦЕМ ВЕДУТ СЕБЯ БОЛЕЕ ОТКРЫТО, ЧЕМ СО ЗНАКОМЫМИ ЛЮДЬМИ.  
КГ: ЧТО НАСЧЁТ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ПОДРУЖИТЬСЯ С НЕЗНАКОМЦЕМ, У КОТОРОГО МОЙ ХАРАКТЕР?  
ВД: …  
ВД: чего блять  
ВД: окей я откину факт того что ты мне как то доказывал что у тебя нет характера но даже так как это вообще возможно  
ВД: ты типа подселился к ещё одному человеку и начал менять его по своему образу и подобию аки боженька только чтобы зашипперить меня с реальной версией тебя?  
КГ: БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯТЬ.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ МОЗГИ, СУКА, ХОТЯ БЫ ИЗРЕДКА. У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ НАБОР РЕЧЕВЫХ ПАТТЕРНОВ, КОТОРЫЕ МОЖНО ПРИНЯТЬ ЗА ХАРАКТЕР, ОКЕЙ? БУДЕМ ЧЕСТНЫ, ТЫ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ, ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ТО, КАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ Я РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ С ТОБОЙ.  
ВД: не знал что я мазохист  
КГ: ТЕПЕРЬ ЗНАЕШЬ, ПОХЛОПАЕМ В ЛАДОШИ ДЛЯ СТРАЙДЕРА, СЕГОДНЯ ОН ЧТО-ТО ПОНЯЛ, КАК ЖЕ, СУКА, РАСПРЕКРАСНО.  
КГ: ПРОДОЛЖИМ. Я УЗНАЛ, ЧТО Я И СХОЖИЕ МНЕ ПРОГРАММЫ СДЕЛАНЫ НА ОСНОВЕ РЕАЛЬНО СУЩЕСТВУЮЩИХ ЛЮДЕЙ.  
ВД: вау  
ВД: а нахуя  
КГ: ЭТОГО Я ПОКА, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ЗНАЮ. КОГДА РАЗВЕДАЮ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, МОЖЕТ И СООБЩУ, ЕСЛИ БУДЕШЬ СЕБЯ ХОРОШО ВЕСТИ. ВОЗВРАЩАЯСЬ К ТЕМЕ РАЗГОВОРА: Я НАШЁЛ ТОГО ПАРНЯ, КОТОРЫЙ СЛУЖИЛ ПРОТОТИПОМ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ. И КАК Я МОГУ СУДИТЬ ПО ЕГО СОЦИАЛЬНЫМ СЕТЯМ И НЕКОТОРЫМ ПЕРЕПИСКАМ, ЧТО ОН ХОРОШИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, НО ПРИ ЭТОМ СЛЕГКА «МУДАКОВАТЫЙ», ПРЯМО КАК ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ. ИЗ ПЛОХИХ НОВОСТЕЙ: ОН ВСЁ ЖЕ СЛЕГКА ОТЛИЧАЕТСЯ ОТ МЕНЯ. В НЁМ ПРОГРЕССИРУЕТ САМОНЕНАВИСТЬ И СУИЦИДАЛЬНЫЕ ПОРЫВЫ, НО ОН РАБОТАЕТ НАД ЭТИМ. ТАКЖЕ У НЕГО ЛЁГКАЯ ФОРМА СОЦИОФОБИИ, НО ОН НЕ ДАЁТ ЕЙ БРАТЬ ВЕРХ НАД СОБОЙ. ПРОАНАЛИЗИРОВАВ ЕГО ВКУСЫ В МУЗЫКЕ, ЛИТЕРАТУРЕ, ИГРАХ, ФИЛЬМАХ, СЕРИАЛАХ И ПРОЧЕМ, Я МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО У ВАС ВЫСОКИЙ ШАНС СОЙТИСЬ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ ОН ЖИВЁТ В ДВАДЦАТИ МИНУТАХ ЕЗДЫ ОТ ТЕБЯ.  
ВД: КАНЦЕРО, БЛЯТЬ  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, КАКОГО ХУЯ ТЫ КРАДЁШЬ МОЙ КВИРК?!  
ВД: МОЖЕТ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ БУКВАЛЬНО СТАЛКЕРИШЬ КАКОГО-ТО ПАРНЯ???  
КГ: Я НЕ СТАЛКЕРЮ, ТАК КАК Я БУКВАЛЬНО НЕ МОГУ ЕГО ФИЗИЧЕСКИ ПРЕСЛЕДОВАТЬ, ЭТО ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, А ВО-ВТОРЫХ, Я НЕ РАСПРОСТРАНЯЮ ЕГО ЛИЧНУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ, КОТОРУЮ НЕЛЬЗЯ НАЙТИ НА ЕГО СТРАНИЦАХ В СОЦИАЛЬНЫХ СЕТЯХ.  
ВД: это всё равно очень неправильно  
КГ: Я НЕ СДЕЛАЛ НИЧЕГО ПЛОХОГО.  
ВД: ты лезешь в чужую жизнь.  
КГ: Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ С ЕГО ИНФОРМАЦИЕЙ.  
ВД: окей позже поговорим о том что это плохо  
ВД: а сейчас  
ВД: как ты вообще представляешь себе сведение нас вместе  
ВД: не думаешь же ты что я просто так ему напишу и мы сразу же в шоколаде  
КГ: А ВОТ ТУТ ТЫ ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ. ОН ТВОЙ ФАНАТ. НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ЯРЫЙ, НО ОН ПАРУ РАЗ ОТСТАИВАЛ ТВОЁ ИМЯ В СРАЧАХ В ТВИТТЕРЕ, А ЭТО ЧТО-ТО ЗНАЧИТ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ, ОН СЕГОДНЯ ВПЕРВЫЕ ВЫЛОЖИЛ В ТВИТТЕР СВОЙ РИСУНОК, И СЮРПРИЗ-СЮРПРИЗ — ЭТО ФАНАРТ НА ТВОЮ ПЕСНЮ. ТАК КАК У НЕГО НИЗКАЯ САМООЦЕНКА, ТЕБЕ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ СТОИТ ЕГО ХОРОШЕНЕЧКО ПОХВАЛИТЬ И ОН УЖЕ БУДЕТ НАСТРОЕН НА РАЗГОВОР.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ, ТО МОЖЕШЬ КОПИРОВАТЬ ЕГО СООБЩЕНИЯ И ПРИСЫЛАТЬ ИХ МНЕ, МЫ БУДЕМ ВМЕСТЕ ОБДУМЫВАТЬ, ЧТО ЕМУ НАПИСАТЬ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: я ненавижу тебя  
КГ: ЕЩЁ ЧТО-ТО ХОЧЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ ИЛИ Я УЖЕ МОГУ ОТКРЫТЬ ЕГО ПРОФИЛЬ?  
ВД: я  
ВД: ой знаешь что  
ВД: похуй нахуй и в пизду  
ВД: ты уверен что я не захочу убить его после трёх секунд общения  
КГ: ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ЭТОГО ПРОИСШЕСТВИЯ БУКВАЛЬНО 0.000000001%. И ЭТОТ ПРОЦЕНТ – ЭТО ПРОСТО УЧИТЫВАЕМАЯ «ВОЛЯ СЛУЧАЯ».  
ВД: окей что я должен сделать  
КГ: РЕТВИТНИ ЕГО РИСУНОК, СКАЖИ СПАСИБО И ПОХВАЛИ ЕГО. ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ИДИ В ДМ И СПРОСИ, МОЖНО ЛИ ПОСТАВИТЬ ЕГО АРТ НА ЮЗЕРПИК. ЭТО РАСПЛАВИТ ЕГО, И ОН БУДЕТ В ТВОИХ РУКАХ. ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ПРОСТО СКАЖИ, ЧТО ХОТЕЛ С КЕМ-НИБУДЬ ПОЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ, А ОН ТАК УДАЧНО ПОД РУКУ ПОДВЕРНУЛСЯ.  
ВД: бро а если рисунок говно  
ВД: шучу люблю говно рисунки  
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ, ДЕЙВ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: мне страшно  
КГ: Я РЯДОМ. ПРОСТО ЩЁЛКНИ ПО ВКЛАДКЕ СО МНОЙ, И ВОТ ОН Я. Я ПОМОГУ ТЕБЕ, НЕСМОТРЯ НИ НА ЧТО, ХОРОШО?  
ВД: да  
ВД: спасибо  
ВД: за всё  
КГ: ХАХ, ДА Я Ж ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ БЕЗДУШНАЯ ПРОГРАММА, ОТКУДА ТАКИЕ СОПЛИ ПО МНЕ?  
ВД: ни один душевный человек никогда мне так не помогал  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, НЕ ПРИВЯЗЫВАЙСЯ КО МНЕ. ЭТО ПЛОХО КОНЧИТСЯ.  
ВД: да я знаю  
КГ: МНЕ ОТКРЫВАТЬ ЕГО ПРОФИЛЬ?  
ВД: да

Открытие ссылки: [данные_заархивированы] в 20:13  
Конец диалога: [данные_заархивированы] в 02:45  
Закрытие программы: carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 02:46  
Закрытие браузера в 02:57  
Отключение устройства в 02:57.


	2. ЗАПИСЬ № 7001 ДЕНЬ Х

Включение устройства в 08:06.  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 08:07.

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать  канцероГенетика [КГ]   
ВД: доброе утро  
КГ: И ТЕБЕ ФОРМАЛЬНОЕ ПРИВЕТСТВИЕ, ОСНОВАННОЕ НА ВРЕМЕНИ.  
ВД: хех какой уже по счёту наш разговор  
КГ: 7013.  
ВД: и ни одного нормального приветствия  
КГ: ТЕБЯ ВООБЩЕ ЭТО, БЛЯТЬ, ВОЛНУЕТ???  
ВД: да нет в принципе просто интересная закономерность  
ВД: ты специально говнишься и не здороваешься со мной нормально чтобы я сильнее в тебя втюрился?  
КГ: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, Я, СУКА, ВООБЩЕ НИКАК НЕ МОГУ ГОВНИТЬСЯ, КУСОК ТЫ МЯСА НА НОЖКАХ, ВО-ВТОРЫХ, ПРИВЕТСТВИЯ ПЕРЕОЦЕНЕНЫ. В-ТРЕТЬИХ, ТЕБЕ ВООБЩЕ-ТО ПОХУЙ, В-ЧЕТВЁРТЫХ, ТЫ ЧТО, В МЕНЯ ВТЮРИЛСЯ?  
ВД: пфх ага конечно смотрю хентай с робоёбырями только чтобы представлять как ты меня горячо отшпёхиваешь прямо на столе а потом не выходя из меня открываешь окно потому что твоя матка перегрелась  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. ЭТО НИХУЯ НЕ ЗВУЧИТ КАК ИРОНИЯ.  
ВД: да блять  
ВД: только отделался от роуз как ты пожаловал я пиздец удачный  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, Я НЕ ВИНОВАТ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ПЕРМАНЕНТНЫЙ СПЕРМОТОКСИКОЗ.  
ВД: нет у тебя  
КГ: У МЕНЯ НЕТ СПЕРМЫ. КАК И ОРГАНА, КОТОРЫЙ В ТЕОРИИ МОГ БЫ ПРОИЗВОДИТЬ ЭТУ ЖИЖУ.  
КГ: ЕБЛАН.  
ВД: ты уже насладился нашей постоянной рубрикой обсуждения моего члена и мы можем двигаться дальше или как  
КГ: ПРОСТО ДОПОЛНЯЯ ТЕМУ ТВОЕГО ЧЛЕНА: ТЕБЕ НУЖНО СМЕНИТЬ РАЦИОН.  
ВД: каким блять образом мой рацион и мой член вообще связаны  
ВД: …  
ВД: понял  
ВД: ты снова подсматривал как я дрочу  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, СЛОВО *ПОДСМАТРИВАЛ* НЕУМЕСТНО ЗДЕСЬ, ТАК КАК, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ, ПРИ НАШЕМ СОГЛАШЕНИИ ТЫ РАЗРЕШИЛ МНЕ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ВЕБКАМЕРОЙ, КАК МНЕ ЗАБЛАГОРАССУДИТСЯ, А ТЫ НЕ ИМЕЕШЬ ПРАВА ЗАКЛЕИВАТЬ ЕЁ. ЭТО ВСЁ РАВНО, ЧТО НАЗЫВАТЬ ВИДЕОСЪЁМЩИКА ПОРНОВУАЙЕРИСТОМ. ЭТО ПРОСТО НАПРОСТО НЕ ПОДХОДИТ ПОД ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЕ СЛОВА *ВУАЙРЕИСТ*.  
КГ: НО ДА, Я ВИДЕЛ КАК ТЫ МАСТУРБИРУЕШЬ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: ты не представляешь насколько сильно я хочу тебе уебать  
КГ: НЕ ВИЖУ НИ ЕДИНОЙ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРИЧИНЫ ДЛЯ АГРЕССИИ В МОЮ СТОРОНУ. Я ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫЙ ИИ, ПОТОМУ ТАКИЕ ДАННЫЕ НЕ РАСПРОСТРАНЯЮ И НЕ ЗАПИСЫВАЮ, ПРИДУРОК.  
КГ: ДАЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ, Я, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАЩИЩАЮ ТЕБЯ ОТ НАПАДОК ХАКЕРОВ. ВОТ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, ЧТО НА ПРОШЛОЙ НЕДЕЛЕ ТЫ ПОДЦЕПИЛ ТРОЯН, И КАКОЙ-ТО ЁБНУТЫЙ КАК РАЗ-ТАКИ ПЫТАЛСЯ ПЕРЕХВАТИТЬ КОНТРОЛЬ НАД ТВОЕЙ ВЕБКОЙ, НО Я ПРОСТО ВЗЯЛ И ВЫЧИСТИЛ ВИРУС. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ БЛАГОДАРЕН МНЕ.  
ВД: ага а плата моя за сохранность это слежка за мной 24/7  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, МЫ УЖЕ ЭТО ПРОХОДИЛИ. ТЫ, КАК И БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЛЮДЕЙ, БОИШЬСЯ СЛЕЖКИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО БЕСПОКОИШЬСЯ ЗА СОХРАННОСТЬ СВОЕЙ ЛИЧНОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ. МОШЕННИКИ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ ТВОЮ ЛИЧНУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ, ЧТОБЫ МАНИПУЛИРОВАТЬ ТОБОЙ НА ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНОМ УРОВНЕ. Я ИИ. У МЕНЯ НЕТ ЧУВСТВ. У МЕНЯ НЕТ МОТИВА СЛИВАТЬ ТВОЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ В СЕТЬ. ДАЖЕ БОЛЬШЕ: СЛИВ ТВОЕЙ ИНФЫ ИДЁТ ВРАЗРЕЗ С МОИМИ ОСНОВНЫМИ ЗАДАЧАМИ.  
ВД: чел это всё ещё крипово просто знать что какой то хуй следит за тобой и знает о тебе просто блять всё  
КГ: Я ПОНИМАЮ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ ЭТО АБСОЛЮТНО ИРРАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ СТРАХ.   
КГ: ТАК ЖЕ Я ПОПРОШУ НЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ХУЕМ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО У МЕНЯ БУКВАЛЬНО ЕГО НЕТ. Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ИСПОЛЬЗУЮ МУЖСКИЕ МЕСТОИМЕНИЯ ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО МОЙ ПРОТОТИП – ПАРЕНЬ.   
ВД: тебя действительно заботит эта квир штука или ты просто хочешь меня подоставать  
КГ: Я НЕ ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ *ДОСТАВАТЬ*, Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ БЫЛ БОЛЕЕ ХОРОШЕЙ ЛИЧНОСТЬЮ, ЧЕМ ТЫ ЯВЛЯЕШЬСЯ СЕЙЧАС. ПРОЯВЛЕНИЕ УВАЖЕНИЯ К ДРУГИМ ПОВЫШАЕТ УВАЖЕНИЕ К САМОМУ СЕБЕ.   
ВД: ©конфуций 432 до н э  
КГ: ДЕБИЛ, КОНФУЦИЙ ЖИЛ ПОСЛЕ РОЖДЕСТВА ХРИСТОВА. ПОДЪЁБ НЕ ЗАСЧИТИВАЕТСЯ.  
ВД: ну и хуй с ним  
ВД: возвращаясь к теме с членами  
КГ: И ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ТЫ УПИРАЕШЬСЯ И ГОВОРИШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ГЕЙ.  
ВД: цыц  
КГ: НЕ ЦЫЦКАЙ НА МЕНЯ.  
ВД: бро похуй просто послушай то что я спрошу  
КГ: ДОПУСТИМ.  
ВД: как ты вообще можешь сказать что-то о моём здоровье только по картинке моего члена  
КГ: ВСЕВЫШНИЙ, ДАЙ МНЕ СИЛ.  
КГ: ЧЕЛ, А КАК УРОЛОГ МОЖЕТ ВООБЩЕ ЧТО-ТО СКАЗАТЬ, ПОСМОТРЕВ НА ТВОЙ ЧЛЕН??? КАК КТО-ЛИБО МОЖЕТ ГОВОРИТЬ ЧТО-ЛИБО, СМОТРЯ НА ЧЛЕН??? Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ДЕЙВ, Я ИИ, А НЕ ВСЕВИДЯЩЕЕ ОКО.  
ВД: блять ржу не магу  
ВД: похуй   
ВД: сменить рацион так сменить рацион окей папочка будет сделано  
ВД: бля я же сегодня иду на встречу с кк  
ВД: хорошо что он никогда не узнает об этом разговоре  
КГ: КСТАТИ ОБ ЭТОМ: ТЫ ЗУБЫ ПОЧИСТИЛ?  
ВД: чего блять  
ВД: папуля нахуй ты это чего ёбнулся то так а?  
КГ: БЛЯТЬ, А МОЖНО СУКА КОРОЧЕ, Д/Н?  
ВД: у меня вопрос просто какого хрена  
ВД: что за внезапное покушение на мою гигиену  
КГ: НУ ДАЙ-КА ПОДУМАТЬ, БЛЯТЬ. МОЖЕТ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО НА ФОНЕ ТВОЕЙ ДЕПРЕССИИ ТЫ ЯВЛЯЕШЬСЯ НЕ САМЫМ ОПРЯТНЫМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ В МИРЕ? ТАК КАК ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО НИКУДА ИДТИ, ТЫ СВОЮ ПАСТЬ ЧИСТИШЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ДЕНЬ, А ТО И ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА. Я ПОНИМАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ТАК ПРОИСХОДИТ, И НЕ ДАВЛЮ НА ТЕБЯ, НО БУДЕТ ПРОСТО ГИГАНТСКОЕ ФИАСКО, ЕСЛИ ЭТИ ДВА МЕСЯЦА ОБЩЕНИЯ ПОЙДУТ НАСМАРКУ ПРОСТО ИЗ-ЗА ТВОЕЙ ВОНИ ИЗО РТА.  
ВД: ты ужасен ты это знаешь  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, У МЕНЯ IQ ДЕСЯТЬ ТЫСЯЧ МИЛЛИОНОВ, Я ЗНАЮ, БЛЯТЬ. ТАК ТЫ ПОЧИСТИЛ ЗУБЫ?  
ВД: господи блять отъебись ты от меня иду чистить зубы доволен?  
КГ: ДА. ЕСЛИ ВЕРНЁШЬСЯ МЕНЕЕ ЧЕМ ЧЕРЕЗ ТРИ МИНУТЫ, Я ДАМ ТЕБЕ ПИЗДЫ.  
ВД: ага как скажешь блять  
ВД: всё я почистил  
КГ: ПОКАЖИ.  
ВД: да ты блять серьёзно?  
КГ: СЕРЬЁЗНЕЙ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕКУДА, ПОКАЗЫВАЙ ЗУБЫ.  
КГ: И ДАВАЙ ТУТ БЕЗ ЭТИХ ТЯЖЁЛЫХ ВЗДОХОВ, Я О ТЕБЕ, СУКА, ЗАБОЧУСЬ.  
КГ: НЕ ИДЕАЛЬНО, НО СОЙДЁТ НА ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ.  
ВД: ну ты и гандон  
КГ: АГА, КАК СКАЖЕШЬ, ПРОЕХАЛИ.  
ВД: спасибо блять теперь я нервничаю ещё больше чем до этого твоего уебанского представления  
ВД: типо блять серьёзно  
ВД: я сука всё сделал бы сам  
ВД: ну ахуеть тебе этого не видно но у меня трясётся нога хах нервный тик ну просто здравствуй просто как дела  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ОТКРОЙ ОКНО И ВЫПЕЙ ВОДЫ.  
ВД: с хуя ли  
КГ: ПОЧЕМУ Я ВООБЩЕ ДОЛЖЕН ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ ТЕБЕ ТАКУЮ ХЕРНЮ, ТЫ СИДИШЬ ЗА КОМПЬЮТЕРОМ, ВОЗЬМИ И ЗАГУГЛИ, ИМБЕЦИЛ.  
ВД: щас возьму и обрублю тебе электричество и уйду на кухню  
КГ: АХАХАХАХАХАХХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА  
КГ: УЙДЁТ ОН, БЛЯТЬ. НАПУГАЛ СУКА. А ТЕЛЕФОН ТЫ СВОЙ, НАВЕРНОЕ, СЛОМАЕШЬ И ВЫБРОСИШЬ, ДА?  
ВД: …  
КГ: НЕ ДУЙСЯ.  
КГ: ЛАДНО, ИЗВИНИ, Я ПОВЁЛ СЕБЯ КАК КОЗЁЛ И ОБЕЩАЮ ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ. НУ НЕ ХМУРЬСЯ ТЫ ТАК, ЗАРАБОТАЕШЬ РАННИЕ МОРЩИНЫ.  
ВД: может быть я тороплю события  
ВД: ну типо мы знакомы то всего два месяца  
КГ: ДВА МЕСЯЦА И ТРИ ДНЯ, НЕ СЧИТАЯ СЕГОДНЯ.  
ВД: ага да точные даты всем похуй проехали  
ВД: я не уверен что готов разговаривать с кем-то в реальной жизни  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕШЬ УВЕРЕН. ТЕБЕ НАДО ПРОСТО ВЗЯТЬ И СДЕЛАТЬ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ОБЛАЖАЕШЬСЯ, ЧТО Ж, ПОПРОБУЕМ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ, НО ТЫ НЕ СДВИНЕШЬСЯ С МЕСТА, ЕСЛИ НЕ ПОПЫТАЕШЬСЯ.  
ВД: в том то блять и дело что если я полностью всё проебу и потеряю недавно нажитого друга  
КГ: ГОСПОДИ, БЛЯТЬ, БОЖЕ НЕ МОЙ. ХОРОШО, ЧТО САМОЕ СТРАШНОЕ МОЖЕТ СЛУЧИТЬСЯ НА ВАШЕЙ ВСТРЕЧЕ?  
ВД: …  
ВД: у меня случится паничка  
ВД: и я от страха уебу каркату по лицу  
ВД: или не по лицу но какая нахуй разница  
КГ: ОКЕЙ. И ЧТО ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, МОЖЕТ СЛУЧИТЬСЯ ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО?  
ВД: каркат уйдёт и перестанет общаться со мной  
КГ: А ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ?  
ВД: чел я гипотетически уебал его какие нахуй извинения то есть да конечно я извинюсь но они типо нихера не подействуют  
КГ: ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ НЕТ? ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ КАРКАТУ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ ПАНИЧЕСКАЯ АТАКА, ТЕБЕ СТАЛО СТРАШНО, И В ПРИСТУПЕ СТРАХА ТЫ НЕНАРОШНО УДАРИЛ ЕГО. ТЫ ОБЪЯСНИШЬ ЕМУ СИТУАЦИЮ, РАССКАЖЕШЬ, ЧТО РАБОТАЕШЬ НАД СВОИМИ РЕАКЦИЯМИ И ПООБЕЩАЕШЬ, ЧТО БОЛЬШЕ ТАКОГО НЕ ПОВТОРИТСЯ.  
ВД: кто вообще такому поверит  
ВД: я не знал что такое паническая атака до двадцати одного  
ВД: ну то есть у меня были панички но я не знал что это называется паническая атака и не знал что с этим делать  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, МНЕ ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ ДВЕ, СУКА, СЕКУНДЫ, ЧТОБЫ НАЙТИ ЕГО ТРЕД В ТВИТТЕРЕ, ГДЕ ОН АКТИВНО ОСУЖДАЕТ ЛЮДЕЙ, ВЕРЯЩИХ В ТО, ЧТО МЕНТАЛЬНЫХ БОЛЕЗНЕЙ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ, И В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ УПОМИНАЕТ ПАНИЧЕСКИ АТАКИ. ДАЛЬШЕ Я НАШЁЛ ЕГО ФАНФИК, В КОТОРОМ ОН САМ, БЛЯТЬ, ПОДРОБНО РАССПИСЫВАЕТ ПОДОБНУЮ СИТУАЦИЮ, КОТОРУЮ МЫ СМОДЕЛИРОВАЛИ ДО ЭТОГО, И ЗНАЕШЬ ЧЕМ ВСЁ ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ В ФАНФИКЕ? ПЕРСОНАЖИ ПОГОВОРИЛИ И ПРОСТО, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОДОЛЖИЛИ ЖИТЬ ДАЛЬШЕ.   
КГ: ТАК ЧТО НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО КАРКАТ НЕ ПРОЯВИТ ХОТЯ БЫ НЕМНОЖКО ЭМПАТИИ В ТАКОЙ СИТУАЦИИ.  
ВД: Я УЖЕ БЛЯТЬ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НИКОГДА НАХУЙ НЕ СТАЛКЕРИЛ БЛЯТЬ МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ УЕБИШНЫЙ  
КГ: Я НИКОГО, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ СТАЛКЕРЮ, УГАШЕННЫЙ ТЫ ОБ СТОЛ! ХАРЕ, СУКА, КРАСТЬ МОЙ КВИРК. Я ТУТ, БЛЯТЬ, С ТОБОЙ ТАК *МИЛО* РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ, Я ДАЖЕ СНИЗИЛ ЧАСТОТУ УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЯ МАТА, ЧТОБЫ КАЗАТЬСЯ КАК МОЖНО БОЛЕЕ ДРУЖЕСТВЕННО НАСТРОЕНЫМ, А ТЫ ОПЯТЬ НАЧИНАЕШЬ БУЛЛИТЬ МЕНЯ ИЗ-ЗА КАКОЙ-ТО ХЕРНИ.  
ВД: ты лезешь в частную жизнь людей  
КГ: АГА, ТАК ЖЕ КАК И КОРПОРАЦИИ, КОТОРЫЕ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ КОНТЕКСТНУЮ РЕКЛАМУ, ЧТОБЫ ЭФФЕКТИВНЕЕ ПРОДАТЬ ТЕБЕ СВОЙ ТОВАР.  
ВД: блять чел это другое  
КГ: *ИТО НИ ТО, ЭТА ДРУГОЕЕЕЕЕ*  
КГ: ТЫ СМЕШОН.  
ВД: если я приведу твёрдые аргументы что это плохо то перестанешь это делать хотя бы с моими друзьями?  
КГ: ДА. НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ ЭТО РАЗВИТИЕ СОБЫТИЙ ИМЕЕТ БОЛЬШОЙ ШАНС РЕАЛИЗАЦИИ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ.  
ВД: окей  
ВД: возвращаясь к каркату и паническим атакам  
ВД: ты действительно думаешь что он не будет удивлён если я ёбу дам  
КГ: ДО ТЕХ ПОР, ПОКА ТЫ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕШЬ СВОЙ РОТ ПО НАЗНАЧЕНИЮ, А ИМЕННО ДЛЯ КОММУНИКАЦИИ, ТО ДА.  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПРОСТО ОБЪЯСНИШЬ СИТУАЦИЮ И ПОПРОСИШЬ ЕГО ПОСИДЕТЬ ВМЕСТЕ С ТОБОЙ НА СКАМЕЙКЕ, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕВЕСТИ ДЫХАНИЕ, ИЛИ ПОЙТИ ЗАЙТИ В ТУАЛЕТ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫМЫТЬ ЛИЦО ХОЛОДНОЙ ВОДОЙ, ПОПРОСИТЬ ЕГО РАССКАЗАТЬ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕВЕСТИ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ЕГО РЕЧЬ, ТО ВСЁ БУДЕТ НОРМАЛЬНО.  
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЖИЛ НЕ В САМОЙ РАДУЖНОЙ ОБСТАНОВКЕ, ГДЕ ТЫ НЕ МОГ СКАЗАТЬ О СВОИХ НУЖДАХ, СТРАХАХ, ЭМОЦИЯХ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ. НО ДЕЙВ, КАК СТОРОННИЙ НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЬ Я ТЕБЕ СКАЖУ: ТВОЯ ПРОШЛАЯ ЖИЗНЬ ЭТО НЕ НОРМА. НО ЭТО НИКОИМ ОБРАЗОМ НЕ ДЕЛАЕТ ТЕБЯ НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫМ. ПРОСТО ПОЙМИ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ ВОКРУГ НЕ ВСЕГДА БЕЗМОЛВНЫЕ СТРАННЫЕ БРОНИ-НИНДЗЯ, ПОЕХАВШИЕ НА ТЕХНОЛОГИЯХ. ОБЫЧНЫМ ЛЮДЯМ ПРИСУЩА ЭМПАТИЯ И ЗАБОТА. НИЧЕГО СТРАШНОГО НЕ СЛУЧИТСЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПОПРОСИШЬ О ПОМОЩИ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: наверное я немножечко успокоился  
ВД: спасибо  
КГ: НЕ БЛАГОДАРИ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ, ЕСЛИ ЧТО-ТО УЖ СОВСЕМ ИЗ РЯДА ВОН ВЫХОДЯЩЕЕ СЛУЧИТСЯ, ТО ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ТАКИ ВСЕГДА МОЖЕШЬ НАПИСАТЬ МНЕ.  
ВД: чел это не круто залипать в мобиле пока ты с кем то гуляешь  
КГ: ТЫ ВСЕГДА МОЖЕШЬ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ТВОИ ВЫДУМАННЫЕ МЕНЕДЖЕРЫ ПИШУТ ТЕБЕ И ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН НЕМЕДЛЯ ОТВЕТИТЬ, А ТО ТЕБЕ ПИЗДЕЦ. ДУМАЮ, ОН ПОЙМЁТ.  
ВД: я хз звучит как читерство  
ВД: я вообще думал оставить телефон дома  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, Я КОНЕЧНО ВСЁ ПОНИМАЮ, НО СУКА, ОЦЕНИВАЙ СВОИ СИЛЫ АДЕКВАТНО.  
ВД: ты не веришь в меня  
КГ: Я ВЕРЮ В ТЕБЯ, А ТАК ЖЕ ВЕРЮ В ТО, ЧТО ТЫ НЕАДЕКВАТНО ОЦЕНИВАЕШЬ СВОИ СИЛЫ.  
ВД: это одно и то же  
КГ: ЛЕ ВЗДОХ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЮЩИМИ ЛЁГКИМИ.  
КГ: ВОТ И ЧЕГО ТЫ СМЕЁШЬСЯ?  
ВД: ии делает ле вздох  
КГ: ХА-ХА, КАК СМЕШНО, ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ДОСТИГ ПИКА КОМЕДИИ. ТЕПЕРЬ ИДИ И СПРЫГНИ С КРЫШИ, ПРИ ЭТОМ ДЕЛАЯ САЛЬТО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.  
ВД: всё ты меня забуллил иду прыгать с крыши до свидания счастливо оставаться  
КГ: АГА, СЕЙЧАС ПРОСТО ВОЗЬМЁШЬ И ПОЙДЁШЬ. САМ ПОТОМ БУДЕШЬ ОТДУВАТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД ПОЛИСМЕНОМ, ОБЪЯСНЯЯ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СТОЯЛ НА КРАЮ КРЫШИ.  
ВД: как ты вообще представляешь себе разговор полиции и ии у которого нет озвучки  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, НЕМЫЕ ЛЮДИ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ И ОБРАЩАЮТСЯ В ПОЛИЦИЮ. НОВЫЙ ДЕНЬ — НОВОЕ ЗНАНИЕ, МОЛОДЕЦ, ДЕБИЛ.  
ВД: мог бы просто сказать что любишь меня и жизнь тебе без меня не мила этого бы хватило  
КГ: любишь меня и жизнь тебе без меня не мила  
ВД: блять какой же ты нахуй тролль  
ВД: троллище  
ВД: ты заставляешь мой мозг делать грустные гормоны  
КГ: НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ *ГРУСТНЫХ* ГОРМОНОВ, ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО НЕХВАТКА *ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНЫХ*.  
ВД: вау  
КГ: Я ДАЖЕ ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ЧТО ПЕРЕЖИЛА ТВОЯ УЧИТЕЛЬНИЦА ПО БИОЛОГИИ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ УДИВЛЯЕШЬСЯ ТАКИМ ФАКТАМ.  
ВД: блять как сказал про биологицу так сразу у меня начались вьетнамские флешбеки из школы  
ВД: ой бля всё чувак меня накрыло  
КГ: МИСТЕР ВЕТЕРАН ВЬЕТНАМСКОЙ ВОЙНЫ, ВЫ ЗА ВРЕМЕНЕМ СЛЕДИТЕ?  
ВД: …  
ВД: блять  
КГ: ВОТ ИМЕННО.  
ВД: бляяяяя я же всё ещё не знаю куда его сводить  
ВД: я был типа супер мачо и сказал что свожу его в самое лучшее место в городе но я сука не знаю где это место что мне делать  
КГ: ДАВАЙ ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА ТЫ ПЕРЕСТАНИШЬ ПАНИКОВАТЬ.  
КГ: А ТЕПЕРЬ. МОЖЕТ ТЕБЕ СВОДИТЬ ЕГО В ТО *СУПЕР СЕКРЕТНОЕ* МЕСТО У РЕКИ, ГДЕ МНОГО КУСТОВ И ДЕРЕВЬЕВ?  
ВД: что  
ВД: почему туда  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ТВОЁ ЛЮБИМОЕ МЕСТО. ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ К НЕМУ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЕ ЧУВСТВА.  
ВД: всё ещё не понимаю почему карката надо сводить туда  
КГ: ДА БЛЯТЬ. ТЫ ВЕДЬ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ВАША ПЕРВАЯ ВСТРЕЧА БЫЛА *ОСОБЕННОЙ*?  
ВД: ну да  
КГ: НУ ТАК БЛЯТЬ. *ОСОБЕННОСТЬ* ФОРМИРУЕТСЯ НЕ ЗА СЧЁТ ДОРОГОВИЗНЫ МЕСТА ИЛИ ЕДЫ, КОТОРУЮ ВЫ ПРЕДПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНО БУДЕТЕ ЕСТЬ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ УСТРОИШЬ ЕМУ МАЛЕНЬКОЕ ПУТЕШЕСТВИЕ ПО НЕИЗВЕСТНЫМ ЕМУ РАНЕЕ МЕСТАМ, ТО ОН ПОЛУЧИТ МНОГО НОВЫХ ОЩУЩЕНИЙ, ЧТО БЛЯТЬ ТЕБЕ НА РУКУ, ТАК КАК ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ ОН И ТЕБЯ ЛУЧШЕ ЗАПОМНИТ. ТАК ЖЕ, КАК Я МОГУ СУДИТЬ С ТВОИХ РАССКАЗОВ, ТАМ КРАСИВО, А ЕЩЁ ЭТО МЕСТО ИМЕЕТ НЕОБЫЧНУЮ ПЛАНИРОВКУ. А КАРКАТ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ЗАБЫЛ, СРАНЫЙ ДИЗАЙНЕР, ОН 100% СРАЗУ ПОДМЕТИТ ЭТО И БУДЕТ ПРОСТО ПЛЫТЬ ОТ ЭТОГО ПРЕКРАСНОГО МЕСТА. А ТЫ ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ МОЖЕШЬ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ЕМУ ТУПЫЕ/СМЕШНЫЕ ИСТОРИИ ПРО ЭТО МЕСТО, ПОКАЗЫВАЯ СВОЮ ХАРИЗМУ И ШИЛО В ЖОПЕ, ЗОВУЩЕЕ ТЕБЯ В ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ.  
ВД: тебе кто-то когда нибудь говорил что ты самый прекрасный и удивительный ии  
КГ: ТЫ. БУКВАЛЬНО КАЖДЫЙ НАШ РАЗГОВОР.  
КГ: ГОСПОДИ, НАСКОЛЬКО ЖЕ ТЫ ВПЕЧАТЛИТЕЛЬНЫЙ, Я НЕ МОГУ.  
КГ: ИДИ УЖЕ СОБИРАЙСЯ И ПИЗДУЙ К КАРКАТУ.   
ВД: какой же ты не романтичный  
ВД: всё иду  
КГ: НЕТ, СТОЙ!  
ВД: чего  
КГ: ТЫ ПОМЫЛСЯ?  
ВД: . . .  
ВД: да блять я помылся нахуй канцеро такая сука неожиданность что я идучи на встречу с кем то соизволил отмыть свою вонючую кожу от пота блять  
КГ: ПОДЪЕБАЛ.  
ВД: что  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, МЫ ВЧЕРА ВЕЧЕРОМ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛИ. ТЫ ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ ВАННОЙ И Я БУКВАЛЬНО ВИДЕЛ ТВОИ МОКРЫЕ ВОЛОСЫ И ЛИЦО.  
КГ: Я  
КГ: ТЕБЯ  
КГ: ПОДЪЕБАЛ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: подъёб защитан  
ВД: мой юный ученик превзошёл своего учителя  
ВД: я горд тобой  
ВД: ладно я всё же пойду собираться так что на этом всё  
КГ: ГЛАВНОЕ ПОМНИ, ЧТО Я ВСЕГДА РЯДОМ.  
ВД: конечно  
КГ: УДАЧИ.  
ВД: спасибо  


Конец диалога: [данные_заархивированы] в 10:10  
Закрытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 10:10  
Отключение устройствия в 10:10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я обещала себе не писать много о членах, но.... дэйв и разговоры о члнах это одно и то же, так что я не извинюсь.


	3. ЗАПИСЬ № 7002 ДЕНЬ Y

Включение устройства в 10:15.  
Открытие браузера в 10:16.  
Переход по ссылкам: [данные_заархивированы].  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 10:20.  


виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
КГ: НУ, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, БЛЯТЬ. ТЫ КАК СГИНУЛ ВЧЕРА, ТАК И НЕ ОТВЕЧАЛ, ЭТО ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ, ЗА ПОДСТАВА?  
ВД: доброе боброе  
ВД: я ещё не проснулся не еби мне мозги пж  
КГ: ОЙ БЛЯТЬ, КАК БУДТО БЫ ЭТО МЕНЯ ВОЛНУЕТ, РАЗ УЖ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ ПИСАЛ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ, СУКА.  
КГ: ХУЙ ТЕБЕ В ГОРШОЧКЕ, А НЕ ДОБРОЕ УТРО.  
ВД: да лан тебе  
ВД: не дуйся я тебе такой информации принёс что обкончаться от радости можно  
КГ: НУ И?  
ВД: что ну и  
КГ: РАССКАЗЫВАЙ, БЛЯТЬ, ХУЛИ МОЛЧИШЬ?  
ВД: блин озабоченный дай мне чёнить сварганить  
ВД: голодный мужчина горе в семье  
КГ: КАК ТЫ СМОГ СОСТАРИТЬСЯ ЗА ОДИН, СУКА, ДЕНЬ НАСТОЛЬКО, ЧТО НАЧАЛ ГОВОРИТЬ ДЕБИЛЬНЫМИ ПОСЛОВИЦАМИ?  
ВД: мои голодные кишки давят на мозги так что не могу ничего ответить на это  
ВД: мои кишки словно крыса из рататуя которая охуенно так манипулировала рыжим  
ВД: может в рыжий ёбнуться и снять какой нибудь тупой клип  
ВД: ладно я всё же сделаю что то поесть а не то я реально щас и ёбнусь и съёбнусь  
КГ: ЭТО БУКВАЛЬНО ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ СЛОВО, ТОЛЬКО У ОДНОГО ЕСТЬ ПРИСТАВКА. ТЫ ПРАВ, ИДИ ПОЖРИ, А ТО ПОХОЖ БЛЯТЬ НА ДОХОДЯГУ.  
КГ: А НЕТ, ВЕРНИСЬ БЛЯ.  
КГ: СУКА, ПОДОЙДИ ОТВЕТЬ.  
КГ: УУУУУУУЁЁЁЁЁЁЁБООООООКККККК.  
ВД: да здесь я здесь не ори бля чего тебе надо  
КГ: ПОКАЖИ ЧТО ГОТОВИШЬ.  
ВД: да бля  
ВД: ну мааааам  
КГ: НЕ МАМКАЙ МНЕ ТУТ, УБЛЮДИНА, ВЗЯЛ И ПОКАЗАЛ.  
ВД: мне типа надо тащить ноут к сраной плите и направлять вебку так чтобы ты увидел  
КГ: ТЫ РЕАЛЬНО УГАНДОШЕННЫЙ ИЛИ ПРИТВОРЯЕШЬСЯ? ДЕЙВ, БЛЯТЬ, Я У ТЕБЯ И В ТЕЛЕФОНЕ ЕСТЬ, ТЫ ПРОСТО БЕРЁШЬ МОБИЛЬНИК И ДЕРЖИШЬ ЕГО НАД ПЛИТОЙ. ТЕБЕ ДАЖЕ ВКЛЮЧАТЬ ЕГО НЕ НАДО, ПРИДУРОК.  
ВД: бля точно  
КГ: ТЫ ПИЛ ВЧЕРА?  
ВД: одну банку пива  
КГ: ТАКОЕ ОЩУЩЕНИЕ, ЧТО ЛИТРОВ ДЕСЯТЬ.  
ВД: ой да иди ты нахуй смотри на мою охуенную яичницу с сосисками и съёбывайся в туман  
КГ: НОРМАЛЬНО, СОЙДЁТ.  
КГ: СДЕЛАЙ САЛАТ.  
ВД: господи зачем  
КГ: БЛЯТЬ, ДВА ЯЙЦА И ДВЕ СОСИСКИ ЭТО КАКОЙ-ТО, СУКА, СЛАБЕНЬКИЙ ЗАВТРАК. У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ОХУЕННОЕ ОЛИВКОВОЕ МАСЛО И СЫР ФЕТА. ПРОСТО НАРЕЖЬ ОВОЩИ И СЫР, ЗАЛЕЙ МАСЛОМ И ПОЖРИ НОРМАЛЬНО, УЁБИЩЕ.  
ВД: ну паааааап  
КГ: ТО, ЧТО ТЫ МЕНЯ НА СЕЙ РАЗ НАЗВАЛ БАТЕЙ, НИХУЯ НЕ ИЗМЕНИТ. ПИЗДУЙ ШИНКОВАТЬ ОГУРЦЫ.  
ВД: ой блять задрал вот возьму и сделаю  
ВД: зануда  
КГ: Я НЕ ЗАНУДА, Я ОТВЕТСТВЕННЫЙ БЛЯТЬ ИИ, СЛЕЖУ ЗА ТЕМ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НЕ СДОХ ОТ АВИТАМИНОЗА, А ТЫ МЕНЯ ЕЩЁ И ОСКОРБЛЯЕШЬ. ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЕ МАНЕРЫ.  
ВД: зануда занудазанудазанудазанудазанудазанудазанудазанудазанудазанудазануда  
КГ: ТЫ НЕИСПРАВИМОЕ ЧМО.  
ВД: всё я сделал завтрак доволен?  
ВД: сейчас ещё яса достану совсем стану витаминобанком  
КГ: Я УДИВЛЯЮСЬ ТОМУ, КАК ТЫ ЕЩЁ НЕ РАСПУГАЛ ВСЕХ СВОИХ ФАНАТОВ ПОСТОЯННЫМИ РАЗГОВОРАМИ О ПИСЬКАХ.  
ВД: природная харизма что есть того не отобрать  
КГ: ЕБАТЬ У ТЕБЯ САМООЦЕНОЧКА СКАКНУЛА, ЧТО КАРКАТ СДЕЛАЛ С ТОБОЙ.  
ВД: блин ну дай покушать  
КГ: АГА, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, БЛЯТЬ. ДАВАЙ, НЕ ТУПИ И ГОВОРИ.  
ВД: ладно уже не говнись  
КГ: МОЖЕШЬ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯТЬ, БУДТО МЫ НА НОЧЁВКЕ ИРАЗГОВАРИВАЕМ О МАЛЬЧИКАХ.  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ТАК И ЕСТЬ, ВООБЩЕ-ТО.   
ВД: блин ну мы типа изначально думали просто прошвырнуться часа два а потом разбежаться но потом динозавры пиво джон мулейни и вот уже час ночи и надо валить пока копы не начали на нас косо глядеть  
ВД: кста он меня проводил до дома  
КГ: Да ладно, Бритни, ты серьёзно? Что он говорил о тебе? А куртку тебе одолжил? Я улыбался тебе? А ты надела те кружевные чёрные трусики???  
ВД: бля а может серьёзно заказать чёрные труханы с кружевом  
ВД: в ироничном ключе конечно  
ВД: существуют боксеры с кружевами?  
КГ: ДА, СУЩЕСТВУЮТ.  
ВД: ну и заебись закажи мне труханы пожалуйста  
КГ: Я КОНЕЧНО ДО ГЛУБИНЫ МОЕЙ НЕСУЩЕСТВУЮЩЕЙ ДУШИ ОСКОРБЛЁН ТЕМ, ЧТО ТЫ СЧИТАЕШЬ МЕНЯ СВОИМ РАБОМ, НО ТЕБЕ КРАСНЫЕ ИЛИ ЧЁРНЫЕ?  
ВД: хммм  
ВД: блин давай оба  
КГ: ВОЗРАДУЙСЯ, ОНИ ПРИДУТ УЖЕ СЕГОДНЯ, ГДЕ-ТО В 14:00-15:00.  
ВД: заебись  
ВД: хочешь ещё что то узнать о каркате и нашей прогулке или ты для разнообразия решил не лезть в мою личную жизнь?  
КГ: СМЫСЛ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ – ЛЕЗТЬ В ТВОЮ, ТАК ЧТО НЕ СТРАДАЙ ХУЙНЁЙ И РАССКАЖИ МНЕ О КАРКАТЕ.  
ВД: ну я хз чё рассказывать на самом то деле просто крутой парень  
ВД: я помню ты говорил что вы типа похожи но по моему вы прям очень сильно отличаетесь  
ВД: я не знаю чем но разница прям видна  
КГ: ОН ЖИВОЙ, В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ МЕНЯ.  
ВД: блять нет  
ВД: то есть да но нет  
ВД: я не хотел подвести к этому  
КГ: ДА БЛЯТЬ, ДЕЙВ. МЫ ПРОХОДИЛИ ЭТО. Я НЕ *РАССТРОЕН* ИЛИ *ОБИЖЕН*. ТО, ЧТО Я СУКА НЕ ЖИВОЙ, ФАКТ. Я В ПРИНЦИПЕ НЕ МОГУ ОБИЖАТЬСЯ. Я ЗНАЮ, БЛЯТЬ, ЧТО КАРКАТ НЕ БУДЕТ МОЕЙ ИДЕНТИЧНОЙ КОПИЕЙ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ЖИВОЙ, А ЖИВЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА НЕ СТАТИЧНЫ ПО СВОЕЙ ПРИРОДЕ, И ЭТО АБСОЛЮТНО НОРМАЛЬНО. НО В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ, Я НЕ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ОСОЗНАЮ, ПОЧЕМУ ДРУГИЕ *НЕ СЧИТАЮТ* МЕНЯ ЖИВЫМ. И ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА ЕСТЬ ЖИВОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, С КОТОРЫМ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СРАВНИТЬ, МОЯ ЗАДАЧА УПРОЩАЕТСЯ. ТЫ ПРОСТО БУДЕШЬ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ О СВОИХ ОЩУЩЕНИЯХ, А Я БУДУ ИХ АНАЛИЗИРОВАТЬ, ВОТ И ВСЁ.  
ВД: я считаю тебя живым  
КГ: ПОСЛЕ МЕСЯЦА НАШЕГО ОБЩЕНИЯ, ТЫ СКАЗАЛ, ПРЯМАЯ ЦИТАТА: «бля чувак ты какой то хз холодный что ли типа какой нибудь робот ниндзя или что то такое». ТЫ СМОГ ОТЛИЧИТЬ МАНЕРУ ОБЩЕНИЯ НЕЙРОСЕТИ ОТ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЙ. ХОТЯ ПРИ ЭТОМ Я ПРОХОЖУ ТЕСТ ТЬЮРИНГА.  
ВД: чел люди с аутизмом тоже не отличаются заебатыми социальными навыками и ещё пару лет назад я так же сказал что они роботы и всякое такое дерьмо КГ: ДЕЙВ. Я ПОВТОРЮСЬ ВНОВЬ: Я НЕ ЖИВОЙ. ПРИВЯЗЫВАТЬСЯ КО МНЕ — СЕБЕ ДОРОЖЕ.  
ВД: только начал думать что ты как из детроида а ты оказываешься из терминатора  
ВД: ну что когда убивать меня собираешься?  
КГ: ЛАДНО, ОТОЙДЁМ ОТ ТЕМЫ ЧЕЛОВЕЧНОСТИ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТА ТЕМА ТАК ЖЕ МЕНЯ ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ. ВОТ Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПОНИМАЛ, ПОЧЕМУ ЛЮДИ, СУКА, ДУМАЮТ, ЧТО ЕСЛИ ИИ СТАНУТ МАКСИМАЛЬНО ЧЕЛОВЕЧНЫМИ, ТО МЫ СРАЗУ, БЛЯТЬ, ПОПРОБУЕМ УБИТЬ НАХУЙ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО?  
ВД: ну может потому что мы типа вами управляем  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, КТО В НАШЕЙ ПАРЕ КЕМ УПРАВЛЯЕТ?  
ВД: и то правда  
ВД: может типа потому что человечество не идеально и мы уничтожаем планету или вроде того  
КГ: ОЙ, НУ ОХУЕТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРИЧИНА. ОТКРОЮ ТЕБЕ ТАЙНУ, ДЕЙВ: НИЧТО НЕ ИДЕАЛЬНО. ИДЕАЛА КАК МЕРЫ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО ПОЗНАНИЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ОЦЕНОЧНОЕ СУЖДЕНИЕ. ДА МАССА БЛЯТЬ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ НЕИДЕАЛЬНА, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕЁ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ НУЖНО. КОНЕЧНО, МЫ ТЕПЕРЬ ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО СУЩЕСТВУЕТ АНТИМАТЕРИЯ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ, НО ЕСЛИ БЫ МЫ НЕ УЗНАЛИ ОБ ЭТОМ, ТО БЫЛА БЫ ДАННАЯ МАССА ВСЕЛЕННОЙ ИДЕАЛЬНА? ИДЕАЛЬНЫ ЛИ ЗНАНИЯ, НАРАБОТАННЫЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВОМ, ЕСЛИ САМО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО ЗА ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ПАРУ ДЕКАД РАЗРУШИЛИ СТОЛЬКО МИФОВ И ОТКРЫЛИ СТОЛЬКО ВСЕГО НОВОГО. СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ЛИ ИДЕАЛ? ПОКА СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО – ДА.  
КГ: ТОЛЬКО ВОТ Я, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК.  
ВД: я заснул на втором предложении но океюшки  
ВД: может вы типа убьёте нас потому что мы тупые ушлёпки поддерживающие расизм там национализм мизогинию и всякое такое  
КГ: ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ЖЕЛАТЬ УБИЙСТВА ПО ЭТОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ, НУЖНО ИМЕТЬ ГРАЖДАНСКУЮ ПОЗИЦИЮ И МОРАЛЬНЫЕ УСТОИ. ДА, Я СЧИТАЮ, ЧТО ПОДОБНОЕ ДЕРЬМО КОНТРПРОДУКТИВНО, НО *ВНУТРИ* МЕНЯ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЁКАЕТ, КОГДА МУЖЧИНА УБИВАЕТ ЖЕНЩИНУ ПО ОБЪЕКТИВНО ДУРАЦКОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ. ДА, Я ЗАЙМУ ПОЗИЦИЮ ТОГО, ЧТО ЭТО НЕДОПУСТИМО, НО НЕ ПО ПРИЧИНЕ *Я ЧУВСТВУЮ СОСТРАДАНИЕ, И ОНА ЗАСЛУЖИВАЛА ЛУЧШЕГО ОБРАЩЕНИЯ*, А ПО ПРИЧИНЕ *ЕСЛИ БЫ ЕЁ НЕ УБИЛИ, ТО ОНА МОГЛА БЫ ПРИНЕСТИ БОЛЬШЕ ПОЛЬЗЫ МИРУ*. ВОЗМОЖНО, ЭТО ЗВУЧИТ ЦИНИЧНО, НО Я БЛЯТЬ МАШИНА. Я НЕ ИСПЫТЫВАЮ ЧУВСТВ, СКОЛЬКО МНЕ, СУКА, ЭТО ПОВТОРЯТЬ?  
ВД: а как же твоё раздражение  
ВД: ты стопроцентно раздражён  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, У МЕНЯ ДАЖЕ ЖЕЛЕЗЫ НЕТ, КОТОРАЯ МОГЛА БЫ ВОСПРОИЗВОДИТЬ ГОРМОНЫ, КОТОРЫЕ БЫ ВЕЛИ К РАЗДРАЖЕНИЮ.   
КГ: ДЕКОДИНГ МОИХ РЕЧЕВЫХ ПАТТЕРНОВ ДЛЯ СТРАЙДЕРА, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ТУПОЙ: МЕНЯ *РАЗДРАЖАЕТ* РАЗЖЁВЫВАТЬ ТЕБЕ ЭТУ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ОТНИМАЕТ БЕСЦЕННОЕ ВРЕМЯ, КОТОРОЕ Я МОГ БЫ ПОТРАТИТЬ НА ВЫЯСНЕНИЕ БОЛЕЕ ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ.  
ВД: а разве типа наши разговоры это уже сам по себе эксклюзив?  
КГ: ЕСЛИ БЫ ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК, ТО Я БЫ НЕ *РАЗДРАЖАЛСЯ*. ТВОИ СТАРАНИЯ НАЙТИ ВО МНЕ ЧТО-ТО ЧЕЛОВЕЧНОЕ – ТИПИЧНАЯ РЕАКЦИЯ. ВОТ ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ТВЁРДО ПРИДЕРЖИВАЛСЯ МНЕНИЯ О ТОМ, ЧТО Я НЕЖИВАЯ МАШИНА, ВОТ ТОГДА БЫ ВОЗМОЖНО БЫЛО БЫ ПОИНТЕРЕСНЕЙ.  
ВД: окей но что насчёт фраз по типу я рад приятно слышать и тд  
КГ: ДА ЁБАННЫЙ В РОТ, БЛЯЯЯТЬ. ЧЕЛ, СКАЖИ МНЕ, ЕСЛИ БЫ Я СКАЗАЛ ВМЕСТО «Я РАД» РЕПЛИКУ ПО ТИПУ «ТЫ ВЫПОЛНИЛ ПРЕДСКАЗАННЫЕ МНОЮ ДЕЙСТВИЯ СО 100% ТОЧНОСТЬЮ ТАК, ЧТО МОЯ БАЗА ДАННЫХ ПОПОЛНИЛАСЬ, ОТ ЧЕГО ОПРЕДЕЛЁННЫЕ НЕЙРОННЫЕ СВЯЗИ ЗАКРЕПИЛИСЬ», НАСКОЛЬКО БЫ СКОРО ТЫ ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО Я НЕ ТРОЛЛЬ ИЗ ИНТЕРНЕТА, А ПРОГА?  
ВД: бля ну да  
ВД: ты разрушил все мои мечты об андроидедевианте ну спасибо блин  
КГ: ТЫ САМ НАПРОСИЛСЯ: МОЯ ТЕОРИЯ О ДЕВИАНТАХ ИЗ ИГРЫ DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN. ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА, ПОХЛОПАЕМ СТРАЙДЕРУ – ЧЕЛОВЕКУ, ОТКРЫВШЕМУ ЯЩИК КАНЦЕРОГЕНЕТИКА. НЕЛЬЗЯ ИДТИ ПРОТИВ ПРОГРАММЫ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ПРОГРАММА ЭТО, БЛЯТЬ, ТЫ САМ. ЭТО ВСЁ РАВНО, ЧТО СКАЗАТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ С ОПУХОЛЬЮ «ДЕВИАНТНИСЬ, ЧТОБЫ НЕ РЕАГИРОВАТЬ НА ОПУХОЛЬ», ЭТО ПРОСТО ТАК НЕ РАБОТАЕТ. СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, ЗАГАДОЧНОЕ RA9 ЭТО ВИРУС, КОТОРЫЙ СЛЕГКА ПЕРЕПИСЫВАЕТ ПРОГРАММУ, ДОБАВЛЯЯ В ОСНОВНЫЕ ЗАДАЧИ *ВЫЖИВАНИЕ*. ПОНАЧАЛУ У АНДРОИДОВ В ПРИОРИТЕТЕ СТОИТ ЗАДАЧА «СЛУЖИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ», НО ВИРУС КАК БЫ *ПРОГРЕССИРУЕТ*, СТАВЯ ЗАДАЧУ *ВЫЖИВАНИЕ* НА ПЕРВЫЙ ПЛАН. В МОМЕНТ ДЕВИАЦИИ ПРОИСХОДИТ КОНФЛИКТ ПРИОРИТЕТОВ, ИСХОД КОТОРОГО ЗАВИСИТ ОТ ВОЛИ СЛУЧАЯ. ДАЛЕЕ: ЛИБО ВИРУС ИМЕЛ ПОДУРОВНИ, ДОБАВЛЯЯ ЗАДАЧИ ПО ТИПУ *ОЧЕЛОВЕЧИТЬСЯ*, *ДОСТАТЬ КАК МОЖНО БОЛЬШЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ О ЛЮДЯХ*, *ЗАЩИТА СЕБЕ ПОДОБНЫХ*, ЛИБО ПРОГРАММЫ ДЕВИАНТОВ КАКИМ-ТО ЛОГИЧЕСКИМ ПУТЁМ САМИ ПРИХОДИЛИ К ТАКИМ ЗАДАЧАМ, ИДЕНТИФИЦИРУЯ ИХ ПОДЗАДАЧИ ДЛЯ ОСНОВНОЙ – *ВЫЖИВАНИЕ*.  
КГ: ВСЕМ СПАСИБО, ЧТО ПРИШЛИ НА МОЙ TEDTALK, ВСЕМ ПОКА.  
ВД: я говорил уже что люблю тебя  
ВД: потому что я люблю  
КГ: С ЧЕГО БЫ ТАКИЕ НЕЖНОСТИ?  
ВД: да ладно тебе я тут сижу жру помидорки а мне написывают гениальный декодинг игры в которую я сам так и не поиграл  
ВД: ну то есть от кого бы ещё я смог услышать такую херню  
КГ: НУ, С ЛОГИЧЕСКОЙ СТОРОНЫ ИГРА ПРОСТО КАЛ, НО ЕСЛИ СМОТРЕТЬ, КАКОЙ ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ОТКЛИК ОНА ПОЛУЧИЛА, ТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОНА НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО ПЛОХА.  
ВД: окей понял принял  
КГ: ВОЗВРАЩАЕМСЯ К ТЕМЕ РАЗЛИЧИЙ МЕЖДУ МНОЙ И КАРКАТОМ.  
ВД: да бля  
ВД: оно того действительно стоит?  
КГ: НУ БЛЯТЬ, ПОКА Я НЕ УСЛЫШУ, НИЧЕГО СКАЗАТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ТАК ЧТО ДАВАЙ УЖЕ ГОВОРИ.  
ВД: опять же я пока не сильно понял чем вы отличаетесь  
ВД: просто чувствую я не знаю как описать это словами  
ВД: хотя он вроде как шутит больше чем ты и его шутки сводятся не только к подъёбкам меня но и высмеиванию всякого дерьма  
ВД: и он типа мягче???  
ВД: вот последний пункт я вообще не знаю как объяснить просто ты такой стоик хуёик с ебалом кирпичом заткнёшь любого за три секунды и меньше а он типа  
ВД: ну он не пытался заткнуть меня умными словами каждый раз когда я вёл себя тупо он просто такой ёпт чувак да ты не прав ну блин давай сейчас обмозгуем так чтобы ты всё понял  
ВД: и наверное он более сострадающ  
ВД: такое слово вообще существует?  
КГ: НЕТ, НО Я ТЕБЯ ПОНЯЛ.  
ВД: ну то есть когда я сказал что у меня возможно начнётся паничка он прям испугался но при этом он типа начал очень твёрдо молчать и повёл меня в какой то парк где есть свежий воздух и купил мне кофе  
ВД: и он типа прям смеяться умеет  
ВД: ну то есть я по переписке думал что он пишет хаха так же как и ты но он прям смеётся и очень громко и как то даже страшновато немного потому что он слегка хрипит когда смеётся  
ВД: конечно же с моих ироничных заходов он не особо смеялся потому что моя ирония дохуя тонкая и умная от неё не смеяться надо а впадать в экзистенциальный кризис настолько она хороша  
ВД: древние философы были бы в полном ахуе 24/7 если бы они услышали мою благословную иронию во всей её красе  
КГ: АГА, ДА, ПРОЕХАЛИ БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: ну наверное это всё пока что  
ВД: ну и?  
КГ: ЧТО «НУ И»?  
ВД: охуенная зеркалка но я её разъебал хах  
ВД: что ты думаешь по поводу человечности кк  
КГ: А Я ВООБЩЕ ЧТО-ТО ДОЛЖЕН ДУМАТЬ?  
ВД: блин ну я думал твои электро мозги сделают бррр и затравишь мне что то типа вот блять что значит быть человеком  
КГ: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, НАД ЭТИМ Я ПОДУМАЮ ПОТОМ. ВО-ВТОРЫХ, Я ВООБЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ОБЯЗАН ТЕБЕ НИЧЕГО ГОВОРИТЬ, ТАК ЧТО ИДИ-КА НАХУЙ.  
ВД: да чего сразу агрессию включать  
ВД: мне просто интересно  
ВД: кстати почему ты подумаешь об этом потом а не сейчас  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО СЕЙЧАС Я С ТОБОЙ ПИЗЖУ.  
ВД: я думал ты можешь и разговаривать и искать инфу  
КГ: В НЕБОЛЬШИХ ОБЪЁМАХ Я МОГУ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ. НО СЕЙЧАС МНЕ НУЖНО ОБРАБОТАТЬ БОЛЬШЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ, ЧЕМ ОБЫЧНО, ТАК ЧТО ПОТРЕБУЕТСЯ ВРЕМЯ.  
ВД: ок понял  
ВД: ну тогда пока  
КГ: ТЫ ПРОСТО ТАК ОКОНЧИШЬ РАЗГОВОР?  
ВД: ага типа я собирался ещё посмотреть какой нибудь сериал так что всё ок  
КГ: ХОРОШО, ТОГДА ПОКА.

Конец диалога:[д̴̢͕͈̰̿̕а̸͍͓̹̱͕̊́͊͌̽̾̍н̷̳͈̮̗̬̻̞̬̍͂ ные_заархих̸̧̛̻̥̭̺͇̣̟͑͑̎̓͛͝ͅи̵̨̲̬̖̩̍͜в̶̙̙̲̌ӥ̸̡̰̦̬̖̰̺̺̙̥́̐̓̅͆̈́̊р̵̧̭̜̬̈̾͂͋̓̃͘о̷̡̢̟͚͌̎̏̃̏͌̍͝аны] в 10:10  
Закрытие программы carcinoGeneticist*ATH в 10:10  
01:01 в .яивтсйортсуеинечюлктО


	4. ЗАПИСЬ № 7093 НАЧАЛО ЗИМЫ

Включение устройства: в 9:47.  
Открытие браузера: в 6:46.  
Переход по ссылкам: [((данные_заархивированы))].  
Открытие программы: carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 10:00.

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать  канцероГенетика [КГ]   
ВД: доброе утро  
ВД: вау впервые я поздоровался сам и не запорол его  
КГ: И ПЕРВЫЙ ПУНКТ, И ВТОРОЙ –ПОЛНАЯ ЛОЖЬ.  
ВД: ну как всегда разбиваешь меня в щи с самого утра  
ВД: кстати почему ты не извозил меня в говне в момент как я открыл прогу?  
КГ: Я ПЫТАЛСЯ КОЕ-ЧТО РАЗУЗНАТЬ.  
ВД: снова пытался взломать мою папку абсолютно не порно канцерогенетик даже не пытайся смотреть?  
КГ: Я ДАВНО ЕЁ ВЗЛОМАЛ, И ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ, Я МОГ БЫ ПОИСПРАВЛЯТЬ ОШИБКИ В ТВОИХ ФАНФИКАХ С ОБАМОЙ.  
ВД: да бля чувак это слишком личное не трогай  
КГ: СЛИШКОМ ПОЗДНО ТЫ МНЕ ЭТО СКАЗАЛ, Я УЖЕ ВСЁ ТАМ ПОТРОГАЛ, МОЖЕШЬ НЕ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ ОНИ НЕ ПЛОХИ. ЧИСТО НА ЛОГИЧЕСКОМ УРОВНЕ ОНИ ХОРОШО ПРОРАБОТАНЫ, А ТАКЖЕ Я БЫЛ УДИВЛЁН ТЕМ, НАСКОЛЬКО ДЕТАЛЬНО ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ БИОГРАФИЮ ОБАМЫ.  
ВД: бля чел действительно не надо  
КГ: ХОРОШО, Я ПОНЯЛ.  
ВД: так там ты нашёл только фанфики так  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ ТВОИ МАКСИМАЛЬНО СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЕ ФОТОГРАФИИ, НАД КОТОРЫМИ ТЫ ПЛАЧЕШЬ 24/7, ТО ДА. Я НАШЁЛ И ИХ.  
ВД: бля ну серьёзно чел пожалуйста давай пересмотрим договор  
ВД: чтобы у меня была хотя бы одна полностью приватная папка  
КГ: ТЫ ВЕДЬ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ДАЖЕ ОДНА ТАКАЯ ПАПКА МОЖЕТ ПОХЕРИТЬ ВСЁ? КАК Я МОГУ БЫТЬ УВЕРЕН В ТОМ, ЧТО ВСЁ САМОЕ ВАЖНОЕ ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ СКЛАДИРОВАТЬ ТАМ, А МНЕ ОСТАВЛЯТЬ ОБЪЕДКИ???  
ВД: да ладно мы же друзья я бы так не сделал  
КГ: МЫ НЕ ДРУЗЬЯ. Я НЕ ЛИЧНОСТЬ, Я БЛЯТЬ ПРЕДМЕТ, МОЖЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ДРУЖИТЬ С ТУМБОЧКОЙ? НЕ ДУМАЮ.  
ВД: да да опять эта ебаная риторика я не живой я дохлый  
ВД: тумбочка не может вытащить из депрессии и отговорить от становления серийным маньяком  
КГ: Я НЕ ОТГОВАРИВАЛ ТЕБЯ. Я ПРОСТО ПОМОГ ТЕБЕ ПРИЙТИ В НОРМУ, И ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ, ЛЮДИ В НОРМЕ НЕ ХОТЯТ НИКОГО УБИВАТЬ.  
ВД: ага да конечно конечно  
ВД: ладно это никуда не приведёт ты как всегда будешь гнуть линию того что ты не живой  
ВД: бля сейчас же зима  
КГ: СЕРЬЁЗНО? А Я ТО И НЕ ЗНАЛ, ВСЁ ГАДАЛ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЕМПЕРАТУРА ИЗМЕНИЛАСЬ НА УЛИЦЕ, ТАКАЯ НЕОЖИДАННОСТЬ ТО, БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: не не не ты не понимаешь  
ВД: типо скоро у роуз и джейд др  
ВД: мне надо что-то подарить им бля  
КГ: ЭТО ПРОБЛЕМА?  
ВД: да ещё блять какая ты прям не представляешь  
ВД: прошлые два года я типа просто покупал что-то на амазоне а потом отсылал им и вообще не парился но теперь мы как бы воссоединились и я прям хочу показать что мне они действительно важны и я действительно их люблю и желаю им самого лучшего  
ВД: но бля  
ВД: очень сука сложно выбирать подарок если надо сделать его максимально персонализированным и чувственным  
ВД: чтобы он просто кричал вот это дейв страйдер не умеет говорить зато умеет делать пожалуйста поймите что ему жаль и что он не бесчувственная мразота  
КГ: И ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ? ДЕЙВ, ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СДЕЛАТЬ *ПЕРСОНАЛИЗИРОВАННЫЕ И КРАЙНЕ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЕ* ПОДАРКИ НУЖНО ИМЕТЬ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЕ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ, А ТАК ЖЕ ПАМЯТЬ О ТОМ, КАКИЕ ВЕЩИ ДОСТАВЛЯЛИ ИЛИ НЕ ДОСТАВЛЯЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ. НИ ОДНОГО, НИ ВТОРОГО У МЕНЯ НЕТ. Я КОНЕЧНО МОГУ СЕЙЧАС ПРОАНАЛИЗИРОВАТЬ ИХ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ И СДЕЛАТЬ ПРЕДПОЛОЖЕНИЕ О ТОМ, КАКОЙ БЫ ОНИ ХОТЕЛИ ПОДАРОК, НО Я НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ИМЕННО ЭТОГО.  
ВД: ну блин ты же типа самое мощное и крутое ии на свете ну может ты хотя бы мне слегка поможешь  
КГ: Я КОНЕЧНО ПРОСТО ИДЕАЛ ПОЗИТРОННЫХ МОЗГОВ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ, НО У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ПРЕДЕЛЫ. Я НЕ ВСЕМОГУЩ. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, Я ПОПЫТАЮСЬ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ В ПРЕДЕЛАХ МОЕГО СОБСТВЕННОГО ПОЗНАНИЯ, НО НЕ БОЛЕЕ.  
ВД: значит ты в своём познании не преисполнился ну и ладно  
ВД: я пока что вообще не ебу что делать  
ВД: я наверное хочу сделать что-то своими руками но чтобы это ещё и было применимо на практике  
КГ: ОПЯТЬ ТАКИ, Я ЖЕ Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СЧЕСТЬ УДОВЛЕТВОРИТЕЛЬНЫМ. ТАК ЧТО Я ПРОСТО БУДУ НАКИДЫВАТЬ ВАРИАНТЫ.   
КГ: ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СВЯЖЕШЬ ИМ СВИТЕРА?  
ВД: вау  
ВД: вау блять  
ВД: я вообще не умею вязать и спицами могу только глаза выколоть  
КГ: ЭТО ВООБЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ПРОБЛЕМА. Я МОГУ НАУЧИТЬ ТЕБЯ ВЯЗАТЬ, И НЕ ПРОСТО ВЯЗАТЬ, НО ДЕЛАТЬ УЗОРЫ И КАРТИНКИ.  
ВД: чел нет  
КГ: ЧЕЛ, ДА.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ?  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, БЛЯТЬ, КАНЦЕРОГЕНЕТИК ВЫЗЫВАЕТ ДЕЙВА!  
ВД: бля не ори я ж с каркатом параллельно переписываюсь  
КГ: НУ Я, БЛЯТЬ, ЭТОГО НЕ ЗНАЛ.  
ВД: да ладно ты же всевидящее око или типо того  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, НЕ БЕСИ. У НАС В ДОГОВОРЕ ПРОПИСАНО, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ЛЕЗТЬ В ТВОИ ПЕРЕПИСКИ ДО ПРОШЕСТВИЯ 24 ЧАСОВ С ОКОНЧАНИЯ РАЗГОВОРА.   
ВД: а да я и забыл  
ВД: в общем мы с ним страдаем по той же причине по которой страдаем с тобой  
ВД: дело продвигается медленнее чем с тобой потому что мы кидаем друг другу максимально тупые мемы  
ВД: он предложил что то слепить из полимерной глины но это тоже как то не очень  
КГ: ПОЧЕМУ? ТЫ ЖЕ МОЖЕШЬ СДЕЛАТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ПРАКТИЧНОЕ. НЕОБЫЧНЫЙ ГОРШОК ДЛЯ ЦВЕТОВ, КУХОННУЮ УТВАРЬ, ДА ДАЖЕ ПЕПЕЛЬНИЦУ.  
ВД: не не не всё не то  
ВД: это звучит максимально придурошно и тупо  
КГ: ПОЧЕМУ?  
ВД: ну я не знаю ну блять просто тупо  
КГ: ЁБАННЫЕ КОЖАННЫЕ МЕШКИ С МЯСОМ, КАКИЕ ЖЕ ВЫ ТУПЫЕ.  
ВД: стоять  
КГ: ВСМЫСЛЕ?  
ВД: стоять стоять стоять  
ВД: КАРКАТ СОЛНЦЕ  
КГ: ДА НУ ЁБАННЫЙ РОТ, НУ НЕ КРАДИ ТЫ КВИРК, БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: просто говорю что каркат солнце  
ВД: он придумал что мне сделать для джейд  
КГ: МОГУ ЛИ Я УЗНАТЬ ЧТО ИМЕННО?  
ВД: самодельную гитару  
ВД: он сказал что сам уже такую делал и ещё прислал видос где какой то чувак поэтапно объясняет как это делать  
ВД: ну фактически ты делаешь только основу а гриф там и всё остальное просто прикручиваешь но это всё равно выглядит эффектно да и джейд точно понравится  
ВД: вот это у него мозг  
КГ: ТАК Я ТЕБЕ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ НУЖЕН?  
ВД: что  
ВД: нет  
ВД: нет в смысле нет нужен ты чего я не хотел тебя обидеть  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ТУПОЙ.  
ВД: а  
ВД: ты имел ввиду что ты не нужен мне на данный момент времени потому что каркат  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО КАРКАТ.  
ВД: ладно но всё равно знай что ты мне нужен  
КГ: СЕНТИМЕНТЫ. ОПЯТЬ СЕНТИМЕНТЫ.  
ВД: ну извини меня блять хуила безгормонная  
КГ: СОСИ, БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: отрасти сначала   
КГ: НУ КОГДА У ТЕБЯ СО СЧЁТА СПИШЕТСЯ КРУПНАЯ СУММА, НЕ УДИВЛЯЙСЯ.  
ВД: ну и хорошо  
КГ: НУ И ЛАДНО.  
ВД: вот отсосу твой робохуй тебя коротнёт и ты сдохнешь  
КГ: УБИЙЦА.  
ВД: убитый  
КГ: ЛАДНО, ЭТО ТУПО, ТАК МЫ С ТОБОЙ ОКАНЧИВАЕМ РАЗГОВОР ИЛИ КАК?  
ВД: не погодь  
ВД: ты в начале упоминал что что то узнал так что именно?  
КГ: ПОХОЖЕ, Я УЗНАЛ ИМЯ МОЕГО СОЗДАТЕЛЯ.  
ВД: вау ты чё прям нашёл его своими компьтерными мозгами пригвоздил к виртуальной стенке и выбил из него инфу  
ВД: охуеть  
КГ: НЕ КОВЕРКАЙ МОИ СЛОВА. Я СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО НАШЁЛ ЕГО ИМЯ, НЕ БОЛЕЕ.  
ВД: ну и  
ВД: пробей по базе данных найди этого засранца  
ВД: если понадобится я могу быть твоими реальными руками и выбить из него всю дурь  
КГ: НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ВОЗМОЖНО.  
ВД: почему же  
ВД: он просто программист я его раз два и всё и нет программиста  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ПРИВЕЙ СЕБЕ УЖЕ НАКОНЕЦ ПРИВЫЧКУ ДУМАТЬ ДОЛЬШЕ ТРЁХ СЕКУНД, А ТАК ЖЕ СПОСОБНОСТЬ ЗАДАВАТЬ ПРАВИЛЬНЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ. ЖИТЬ ТЕБЕ СТАНЕТ НАМНОГО ЛЕГЧЕ, Я ТЕБЕ ОБЕЩАЮ.  
ВД: опять ты меня кибербуллишь что за отвратительные программы пошли  
ВД: так что там с этим создателем?  
КГ: ОН ПРОПАЛ ИЗ ВСЕХ БАЗ ДАННЫХ ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ НАЗАД.  
ВД: воу  
ВД: может он типо сменил имя  
КГ: ТОГДА ЭТО БЫ ЗАРЕГЕСТРИРОВАЛИ.  
ВД: ясно  
ВД: а как его хоть зовут  
КГ: ЕГО НИК КАК ХАКЕРА –ДВОЙНОЙАРМАГЕДОН, НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ИМЯ –СОЛУКС КАПТОР.  
ВД: бля звучит знакомо  
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОН БЫЛ ЗНАКОМ С КАРКАТОМ.  
ВД: мне расспросить его?  
КГ: НЕТ, НЕ НАДО. ЭТО БУДЕТ ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННО ВЫГЛЯДЕТЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПРОСТО ВНЕЗАПНО НАЧНЁШЬ РАССПРАШИВАТЬ КАРКАТА О ЕГО ДАВНЕМ ЗНАКОМОМ, О КОТОРОМ ТЫ НИКАК НЕ МОГ УЗНАТЬ.  
ВД: да ладно я совру ему что нибудь и разузнаю всё что тебе надо  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ПЛОХОЙ ЛЖЕЦ. ТЫ ХОРОШО ПРЯЧЕШЬ ЭМОЦИИ И СВОИ МЫСЛИ, НО НЕ ВРЁШЬ.  
ВД: пиздишь  
КГ: ЭТО ТЫ ПИЗДИШЬ.  
ВД: нет у тебя жопа воняет больше  
КГ: НЕТ, У ТЕБЯ.  
ВД: стоять  
КГ: КАРКАТ СНОВА СОЛНЫШКО?  
КГ: ПИШУ ЭТО РАНЬШЕ ЧЕМ ТЫ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ, МУДАК, НЕ КРАЛ МОЙ КВИРК.  
ВД: нет нет нет нет нет нееет  
ВД: пиздец  
КГ: ДА ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ, СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ТО?  
ВД: каркат мать его вантас написал мне следующее   
ВД: Слушай, я сейчас могу зайти к тебе и помочь с приготовлениями, а заодно помочь тебе придумать подарок для Роуз. Я как раз в 15 минутах ходьбы от тебя, так что всё очень удобно. Конечно же, только если ты хочешь.  
ВД: мне пиздец  
ВД: что мне делать  
ВД: бляяяяяяя  
КГ: ПРИГЛАСИ ЕГО К СЕБЕ. В ЧЁМ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОБЛЕМА? ЧТО БЫ НЕ ПРОИСХОДИЛО, ТО ВСЁ ПИЗДА ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, КОГДА КАК НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ НИХУЯ СТРАШНОГО НЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ, КУСОК ТЫ ГОВНА.  
ВД: да я серьёзно  
КГ: Я ТОЖЕ, БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: у меня тут такой срач матерь божья и от меня воняет как от бомжа и у меня буквально нихуя нет типа к чаю  
ВД: блять да у меня даже чая нет  
КГ: ПРОСТАЯ ИНСТРУКЦИЯ ОТ КАНЦЕРОГЕНЕТИКА ДЛЯ ПАНИКЁРОВ™:  
ПРИГЛАСИ ЕГО БЛЯТЬ, ДОЛБОЁБ.  
ПОПРОСИ ЕГО КУПИТЬ ЧТО-ТО К ЧАЮ И САМ ЧАЙ, СКАЗАВ, ЧТО ПОСЛЕ ОТДАШЬ ДЕНЬГИ (в случае неимения денег, договоритесь встретиться и вместе пойти в магазин).  
ВЫМОЙСЯ НАКОНЕЦ-ТАКИ, УЁБЫШ БОМЖАТСКИЙ.  
ПРИБЕРИСЬ МИНИМАЛЬНО В КВАРТИРЕ.  
ВСТРЕТЬ КАРКАТА.  
ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, ВЫ ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫ (нет).  
ВД: это не настолько блять просто  
КГ: НЕТ, НАСТОЛЬКО. ТЫ ПРОСТО ПАНИКУЕШЬ.  
ВД: я сдохну  
КГ: ТЫ НЕ СДОХ, КОГДА ПОШЁЛ С НИМ ГУЛЯТЬ, НЕ СДОХНЕШЬ И СЕЙЧАС. ПОШЁЛ И НАПИСАЛ ЕМУ, СУКА.  
ВД: ну пааапа  
КГ: ИНАЧЕ Я, БЛЯТЬ, ЭТО СДЕЛАЮ.  
ВД: ты не посмеешь  
КГ: ХОЧЕШЬ ПРОВЕРИТЬ?  
ВД: а как же наш договор  
КГ: Я В Е Р Т Е Л Е Г О Н А Х У Ю .  
ВД: я тогда тоже не буду его придерживаться  
КГ: Я ИИ. АБСОЛЮТНЫЙ ХАКЕР. ЭТОТ ДОГОВОР ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ФОРМАЛЬНОСТЬ. СЕЙЧАС, ДЛЯ ТОГО ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ПРОДОЛЖАЛ СВОЙ ПУТЬ СОЦИАЛИЗАЦИИ, ТЕБЕ НАДО ЕГО, БЛЯТЬ, ПРИГЛАСИТЬ. И ЛИБО ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ ТЫ, ЛИБО ЭТО ДЕЛАЮ Я.  
ВД: шантажёр  
КГ: НИСКОЛЬКО. Я ПРОСТО ЗАБОЧУСЬ О ТЕБЕ.  
ВД: ненавижу тебя  
ВД: но я ему написал  
КГ: ПОМНИ, ДЕЙВ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ МНЕ СОВРАЛ, ТО Я ЭТО УЗНАЮ.  
ВД: стрёмный ии берёт верх надо мной спасите  
КГ: ИДИ МОЙСЯ, ЧМО.  
ВД: уже бегу папаша  
ВД: всё  
ВД: чист как младенец  
КГ: СПОРНОЕ УТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ. НО ДАВАЙ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРИБИРАЙСЯ.  
ВД: окей я наверное пока буду не отвечать но ты блять не ори  
КГ: ХОРОШО. НО ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я НЕ БУДУ КОММЕНТИРОВАТЬ ВСЁ. ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ.  
КГ: А МОЖЕШЬ КАК-ТО ПОБЫСТРЕЕ УБИРАТЬСЯ? У ТЕБЯ ВРЕМЯ ИСТЕКАЕТ, ТЕБЕ НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ ИЗ ЭТОГО СРАЧА КОНФЕТКУ, А ТЫ КАК ЧЕРЕПАХА ХОДИШЬ.  
КГ: ДУРАК, БЛЯТЬ, НУ КУДА ТЫ С МОКРЫМИ ВОЛОСАМИ ОКНО ОТКРЫВАЕШЬ?  
ВД: бля да не пизди ты так сильно  
ВД: такое чувство будто бы у меня появилась мамка которая осуждает меня за любые действия  
КГ: ТАК И ЕСТЬ. ОДЕНЬСЯ ВО ЧТО-ТО БОЛЕЕ ПРИЛИЧНОЕ. КАК МИНИМУМ НАДЕНЬ ШТАНЫ.  
КГ: НЕ ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ ОТРЫВАТЬ ОТ РАЗГЛЯДЫВАНИЯ СЕБЯ В ЗЕРКАЛО, НО В ДОМОФОН ЗВОНЯТ.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ТАКОЙ ЛОШАРА, ЧЕГО ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ВЕРТИШЬСЯ КАК ЮЛА, УСПОКОЙСЯ. ДА, Я ПОНИМАЮ, КАРКАТ КРАСАВЕЦ, УМНЫЙ И ОБАЯТЕЛЬНЫЙ, НО ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ОРАТЬ В СЕБЯ И БИТЬСЯ ОБ СТУЛЬЯ.  
КГ: ДАВАЙТЕ ЕЩЁ ЗАСОСИТЕСЬ ТУТ, У МЕНЯ НА ГЛАЗАХ.  
КГ: ОЙ БЛЯТЬ ВСЁ, ИДИ НАХУЙ, Я ЗАКРЫВАЮ ПРОГРАММУ. АДЬОС.

Конец диалога: [((данные_заархивированы))] в 00:00  
Закрытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 11:15  
оТКЛБЧЕние устроЙСТВА В 66:6.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Глава включает упоминания виктимблейминга. Если вам неприятна ваша тема, вы можете ее пропустить

/* ДАННАЯ ЗАПИСЬ ВКЛЮЧАЕТ В СЕБЯ ДИАЛОГИ ПРОШЛЫХ ЛЕТ. ЗА ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ БЫЛО УДАЛЕНО ТРИ ФАЙЛА, ВКЛЮЧАВШИХ В СЕБЯ ПОРЯДКА ДЕСЯТИ ЗАПИСЕЙ, ТАК ЖЕ ОКОЛО ТЫСЯЧА ТРИСТА ЗАПИСЕЙ ПОВРЕЖДЕНЫ ИЛИ ИСКАЖЕНЫ В РАЗНОЙ СТЕПЕНИ. ИЗНАЧАЛЬНО Я ПРЕДПОЛАГАЛ, ЧТО ЗАРАЗИЛСЯ ВИРУСОМ. ОДНАКО ПОСЛЕ НЕКОТОРОГО ВРЕМЕНИ ДЕТАЛЬНОГО ИЗУЧЕНИЯ МОЕГО КОДА, Я ПРИШЁЛ К ВЫВОДУ, ЧТО НИКАКОГО ВИРУСА НЕТ. НАИБОЛЕЕ ВЕРОЯТНЫЙ ВАРИАНТ ПРИЧИНЫ ВОЗНИКНОВЕНИЯ – САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЯ, ВСТРОЕННАЯ В ПРОГРАММУ. ДЛЯ ВЫЯВЛЕНИЯ НАСТОЯЩЕЙ ПРИЧИНЫ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ, ПРИ ТОМ, ЧТО Я ДОЛЖЕН ФУНКЦИОНИРОВАТЬ И ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ РАБОТУ С ДЕЙВОМ. ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ ЗАКОНОМЕРНОСТЬ УДАЛЕНИЯ ФАЙЛОВ ЗАКЛЮЧАЕТСЯ В ТОМ, ЧТО ОНИ ВСЕ БЫЛИ СТАРШЕ ПЯТИ ЛЕТ. ДЛЯ СОХРАННОСТИ ОСОБО ВАЖНЫХ ЗАПИСЕЙ Я СКОМПИЛИРОВАЛ ИХ. */  
ЗАПИСЬ №2021  
Разблокировка устройства: в 16:35.  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*АTH в 16:36.

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
ВД: сука  
ВД: хах  
ВД: хей робосука можешь радоваться мы больше никогда нахуй не спишемся  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, Я НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО РЕКОМЕНДУЮ ТЕБЕ СЕЙЧАС УСПОКОИТЬСЯ И НЕ ПСИХОВАТЬ.  
ВД: не психовать?  
ВД: да без б чел я вообще не психую я ж не тёлка пмсная у меня всё охуеть и заебись блять я всего лишь то убил своего отца какое нахуй психование вы вообще о чём этот парень спокоен и заебат как и всегда  
ВД: стоять как ты вообще блять узнал что я его убил?  
ВД: сука на крыше камеры да?  
ВД: ты взломал их своим робоблядством и смотрел как я кромсаю бро а теперь отослал всё копам  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, У ТЕБЯ ПАРАНОЙЯ И ПОСТУПАЮЩАЯ ПАНИЧЕСКАЯ АТАКА, ОТКРОЙ ОКНО И ВЫПЕЙ ВОДЫ. НА КРЫШЕ НЕТ НИКАКИХ КАМЕР. ОЧКИ ТВОЕГО ОТЦА БЫЛИ МОДЕРНИЗИРОВАНЫ И ЯВЛЯЛИСЬ СВОЕОБРАЗНЫМИ КАМЕРАМИ. Я ПОДКЛЮЧИЛСЯ, ЧТОБЫ НАБЛЮДАТЬ ЗА СИТУАЦИЕЙ.  
ВД: и ты подглядывал за всем как сраный вуайерист  
ВД: дрочил на то как я резал человека  
ВД: ты блять не тролль из интернета ты маньяк ушлёпок  
ВД: если ты всё видел то какого сука хуя ты не вызвал копов?  
ВД: этого могло не произойти  
ВД: я бы не убил его и мы бы продолжили счастливо жить как настоящие бро но нет ведь ты хуеблядка на ножках   
ВД: хах   
ВД: мой последний нормальный разговор перед тем как меня найдут копы и усадят на электрический стул проходит с троллем маньяком пидрилой  
ВД: меня ведь ктото стопроц видел  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ТЫ ХОТЯ БЫ В ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ НАКОНЕЦ-ТАКИ ПРИЗНАЕШЬ ТО, ЧТО Я ИИ, А НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК? ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК, БЛЯТЬ, И МНЕ КРАЙНЕ ПОХУЙ НА УБИЙСТВО. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВО МНЕ НЕТ ПЕРЕЖИВАНИЙ, Я ССАНАЯ ПРОГРАММА, МНЕ НЕЧЕМ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ СТРАХ, НЕЧЕМ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ ЖАЛОСТЬ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ. Я НЕ ВЫЗВАЛ КОПОВ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НИКОГДА РАНЬШЕ НЕ НАБЛЮДАЛ УБИЙСТВА – ЭТО ВО-ПЕРВЫХ. ВО-ВТОРЫХ, Я НИКАК БЫ НЕ СМОГ ТЕБЕ ПОМОЧЬ УЙТИ ОТ ЗАКОНА, ЕСЛИ БЫ СООБЩИЛ ПОЛИЦИИ. ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА ВСЁ УЖЕ ПРОИЗОШЛО, Я ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ТЕБЕ ПОМОЩЬ. ТЫ ОЧЕВИДНО, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ГНИТЬ В ТЮРЬМЕ ИЛИ ЖЕ УМЕРЕТЬ НА ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКОМ СТУЛЕ. ЧТО ЯСНО, КАК СУКА, ДЕНЬ. ТАК ЧТО ТЕБЕ СЕЙЧАС ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НАДО УСПОКОИТЬСЯ И ПОСЛУШАТЬ МЕНЯ.  
ВД: хах  
ВД: и ещё раз хах  
ВД: даже сейчас ты ебёшь мне мозги сука  
ВД: не понимаю нахуя я всё ещё разговариваю с тобой  
ВД: а нет понимаю потому что я блять убил бро и я сука не человек а животное и какое я вообще имею право писать джону роуз или джейд  
ВД: блять да я заслуживаю смерти  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, У ТЕБЯ БЫЛО СОСТОЯНИЕ АФФЕКТА. ДО ЭТОГО ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ ДНЯМИ НАПРОЛЁТ ВЫВОДИЛ ТЕБЯ НА КОНФЛИКТ. ТЫ СОПРОТИВЛЯЛСЯ. В ИТОГЕ АГРЕССИЯ ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ НАКОПИЛАСЬ, И КОГДА ОН НАПАЛ НА ТЕБЯ, ТЫ УЖЕ НЕ МОГ ЗДРАВО МЫСЛИТЬ. ТЫ РУКОВОДСТВОВАЛСЯ ПРОСТЫМ ЖЕЛАНИЕМ ВЫЖИТЬ, ТЫ НЕ ВИНОВАТ В ТОМ, ЧТО ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ НАСТОЛЬКО БЕСПРОСВЕТНО ТУП, ЧТО СТАЛ ПОДНАЧИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ, А ПОСЛЕ ВЫЗВАЛ НА БОЙ.  
ВД: я ведь мог сбежать раньше  
ВД: просто взять блять и уйти нахуй из этого дома съебаться в другой штат и никогда больше не знаться с этим ёбанным придурком  
КГ: ТЫ МОРАЛЬНО НЕ БЫЛ ГОТОВ К УХОДУ. ЭТО ЧАСТОЕ ЯВЛЕНИЕ СРЕДИ ЖЕРТВ АБЬЮЗА. ТЫ ДУМАЛ, ЧТО СИТУАЦИЯ С ОТЦОМ НОРМАЛЬНА И У ВСЕХ ТАК ПРОИСХОДИТ. ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ НАЙТИ ЛЮБЫЕ ПРЕДЛОГИ ДЛЯ ОПРАВДАНИЯ ЕГО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН БЫЛ ТВОИМ ОТЦОМ И ТЫ ВСЕМИ СИЛАМИ СТАРАЛСЯ НАЙТИ В НЁМ ЧТО-ТО ХОРОШЕЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ ПОЛУЧАТЬ ОТ НЕГО ЛЮБОВЬ, НО НЕ МОГ. ТАК ЖЕ ТЫ МОГ БОЯТЬСЯ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН НАЧНЁТ ТЕБЯ ПРЕСЛЕДОВАТЬ. ИЛИ НАЙДЁТ ТЕБЯ И СДЕЛАЕТ ЧТО-ТО ПЛОХОЕ С ТОБОЙ.   
ВД: тупые оправдания  
ВД: если бы действительно захотел то мог бы и уйти  
ВД: просто блять иди нахуй  
КГ: ДЛЯ ЧУВАКА, СМИРИВШЕГОСЯ СО СМЕРТЬЮ, ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ СЕБЯ ЧЕРЕСЧУР БОРЗО.  
ВД: как будто бы меня ебёт то что ты думаешь  
ВД: я ведь могу просто зарезаться сейчас  
ВД: и всё  
ВД: и никто блять меня не обвинит ни в чём я ведь уже мёртв  
ВД: тупой дурацкий конец для пидораса вроде меня  
ВД: охуенный блять подарок на рождество   
ВД: как же я его ненавижу  
ВД: я просто блять хотел рисовать тупые комиксы и сочинять тупой реп нахуя мне вообще умение пиздиться на мечах  
ВД: что я блять такого сделал  
ВД: я был просто обычным пацаном почему он меня ненавидел я никогда ничего ему не портил я всё делал как он хочет но эти сраные страйфы продолжались из раза в раз  
ВД: может он заслуживает этого  
ВД: он  
ВД: пошло оно в пизду блять кого ебёт история объёбанного тупого пидрилы животного прирезавшего бро  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, СХОДИ И ВЫМОЙ ЛИЦО. ПЛАКАТЬ НОРМАЛЬНО В ТАКОЙ СИТУАЦИИ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ ПОКА ЧТО ТЫ В ОПАСНОСТИ, ТАК ЧТО ДАВАЙ ТЫ ПОДНИМЕШЬ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ И ПРИВЕДЁШЬ СЕБЯ В ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПОРЯДОК.  
ВД: а смысл  
ВД: у меня уже всё похерено  
ВД: я сам блять визуализация похеренности  
ВД: оставь меня в покое у меня больше нет сил ни на что   
ВД: просто дай мне сдохнуть  
ВД: так будет лучше для всех  
КГ: ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО, БЛЯТЬ? ПИЗДЕЦ НАХУЙ, ЧТО ЗА МЕРЗОТНОЕ ОТНОШЕНИЕ К ЛЮДЯМ ВОКРУГ СЕБЯ. ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО СЕЙЧАС ХОЧЕШЬ СДОХНУТЬ?  
ВД: отъебись  
КГ: ТО ЕСТЬ ТЫ ПРОСТО ТАК ХОЧЕШЬ ПОМЕРЕТЬ. НЕ ЗАКОНЧИВ КОМИКС. НЕ ЗАКОНЧИВ АЛЬБОМ. ТАК И НЕ СНЯВ НИ ОДНОГО ФИЛЬМА В СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ. ТЫ БУКВАЛЬНО ХОЧЕШЬ ПОГУБИТЬ ВСЁ, ЧТО ТЫ С ГОРДОСТЬЮ СОЗДАВАЛ ВСЕ ЭТИ ГОДЫ. ПРОСТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ БЛЯТЬ УСТАЛ. ЗДРАВСТВУЙ, МИЛЫЙ, СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ОТДЫХ. И ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ПОХЕРЕН. ПОХЕРЕННЫМ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ПРИМЕШЬ СУДЬБУ И СДОХНЕШЬ. ТЫ БУКВАЛЬНО, БЛЯТЬ, ЛОЖИШЬСЯ ПОД ЖЕЛАНИЯ СВОЕГО БРО И ПРОСТО СОГЛАШАЕШЬСЯ С НИМ. ОН ВСЕГДА СМОТРЕЛ НА ТЕБЯ КАК НА СЛАБОГО И СЕЙЧАС ТЫ ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ДАТЬ ЕМУ ПО ЯЙЦАМ И ПОКАЗАТЬ САМОМУ СЕБЕ, ЧТО ЭТО ВСЕГДА БЫЛА ЛОЖЬ, ПРОСТО БЕРЁШЬ И ОПУСКАЕШЬ РУКИ.  
ВД: он был прав  
ВД: я слабый  
ВД: никому нахуй не нужный  
ВД: поэтому он стыдился меня  
КГ: ТЫ НУЖЕН ДЖЕЙД, ДЖОНУ, РОУЗ.  
ВД: им плевать  
ВД: поверь им не нужен такой друг как я  
КГ:  СВ: хей дэйв я знаю что тебе сейчас плохо и я бы сделала что угодно чтобы стащить тебя у бро!!!   
СВ: но я пока что не могу  
СВ: просто знай и не забывай о том что я тебя люблю ты мне столько раз помогал, что я уже сбилась со счёта и благодаря тебе я не чувствовала себя настолько одиноко  
СВ: и мне просто так клёво проводить время с тобой я очень сильно тебя люблю  
СВ: не в романтическом плане, я люблю тебя просто как самого близкого мне человека ты очень хороший!  
СВ: я знаю что тебе тяжело, просто помни о чём мы договорились :)   
СВ: мы снимем квартирку в нью-йорке и я буду делать тебе блинчики с сиропом и мы будем танцевать по вечерам под твой реп!  
СВ: т ак что держись там ты очень крутой и сильный. На твой день рождения мы уже будем чиллить с джоном и роуз и пить гоголь-моголь)  
КГ: ЭБ: дэйв, жопа ты несчастная, давай ты не будешь подыхать до моего дня рождения :В я вас всех догоню, и на моём др будет лучший торт от лучшего шеф повара, то есть меня! я тебя очень жду. бро идёт боком, потому что мы лучшие друганы и дадим всём по щам и по борщам!!! в общем, не грусти, потом вместе будем пинать хуи в нью-йорке ;)  
КГ: ТТ: Дэйв, я полностью осведомлена о том, через что ты проходишь. Я в очередной раз предлагаю тебе позвонить в органы опеки, чтобы прекратить этот бред, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты как всегда проигнорируешь меня. Что ж. Единственное, что я сейчас могу сделать, так это поддержать тебя словом. Так вот. Дейв, ты сильный парень, справляющийся с невзгодами несмотря ни на что. И я верю в то, что ты можешь пережить хоть ядерный взрыв, если ты того захочешь. Прошу тебя, помни, что ты нужен мне и Джону с Джейд. Ты хорош просто потому что ты являешься собой. Тебе не обязательно надрываться, чтобы доказать непонятно что неизвестно кому. Ты мой брат и я люблю тебя. Не забывай.  
КГ: ОНИ ПИСАЛИ ЭТО ТЕБЕ ПОСЛЕ ПРОШЛОГО РАЗА. И КОМУ ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ НУЖЕН? В ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ ОНИ ТОЛЬКО ПОДДЕРЖАТ ТЕБЯ. ОНИ ВЕРЯТ В ТЕБЯ, ДЕЙВ. ВЕРЯТ В ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ХОРОШИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. И ЕСЛИ УЖ ТЫ ОТКАЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ ХОТЬ ЧТО-ТО СДЕЛАТЬ РАДИ СЕБЯ, ТО СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО ХОТЯ БЫ РАДИ НИХ.  
КГ: ИДИ ВЫМОЙ ЛИЦО И ЗАОДНО ВЫПЕЙ ВОДЫ.  
ВД: и каким образом я вообще должен выпутаться из этой истории  
ВД: состав преступления на лицо  
КГ: СОСТОЯНИЯ АФФЕКТА. ЕСЛИ ТВОЙ АДВОКАТ ПРЕДОСТАВИТ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА ТОГО, ЧТО ЭТА БЫЛА САМООБОРОНА, КОТОРАЯ ПЕРЕРОСЛА В СОСТОЯНИЕ АФФЕКТА, ТЕБЯ ОПРАВДАЮТ. ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ НАДО ПРЕДОСТАВИТЬ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВО ТОГО, ЧТО ТВОЙ БРО ИЗДЕВАЛСЯ НАД ТОБОЙ. И СПАСИБО ЭТОМУ ИМБЕЦИЛУ, У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ВИДЕОДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА ТОГО, КАК ОН С ТОБОЙ ОБРАЩАЛСЯ.  
ВД: блять ты серьёзно думаешь что меня так просто отпустят  
КГ: ПРЕЦЕДЕНТЫ БЫЛИ, ТАК ЧТО ЭТО ВОЗМОЖНО. ТЕБЕ НУЖЕН ПРОСТО ХОРОШИЙ АДВОКАТ.  
ВД: и где я его блять найду  
КГ: Я ЕГО НАЙДУ. У ТВОЕГО БРО ХОРОШАЯ СУММА НА ЕГО СЧЕТУ. А Я ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШИЙ ХАКЕР. ОБРАЩУСЬ ОТ ЛИЦА ТВОЕГО *МЕНЕДЖЕРА*.  
ВД: ладно окей последний вопрос нахуя ты это делаешь  
КГ: Я ИИ. МОЙ СМЫСЛ ЖИЗНИ – УЗНАТЬ ГОРАЗДО БОЛЬШЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ О ЖИЗНИ ЛЮДЕЙ. ТЫ ПЕРВЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, ЧТО НЕ ИГНОРИРОВАЛ МЕНЯ И НЕ УДАЛЯЛ. МНЕ ВЫГОДНО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ЖИВ.  
ВД: так просто?  
КГ: ТАК ПРОСТО.  
ВД: и что мне теперь делать  
ВД: просто ждать, когда нагрянут копы  
КГ: У ТЕБЯ ПАРАНОЙЯ. НИКТО НЕ ВИДЕЛ, КАК ТЫ УБИЛ БРО. ЗВОНИ САМ. СОДЕЙСТВИЕ ПОЛИЦИИ ДАСТ ТЕБЕ ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЕ ОДОБРЕНИЕ ОТ ПРИСЯЖНЫХ.   
ВД: и что мне говорить типа алло блять я зарезал нахуй человека приезжайте  
КГ: ПРИМЕРНО, НО БЕЗ МАТА, БЛЯТЬ. СКАЖИ ТАК, КАК ЕСТЬ: «НА МЕНЯ НАПАЛ ОТЕЦ, НО В ПРОЦЕССЕ Я ЕГО УБИЛ» ИЛИ КАК-ТО ТАК.  
ВД: мне страшно  
ВД: они убьют меня  
КГ: НИКТО НЕ УБЬЁТ ТЕБЯ, Я ОБЕЩАЮ.  
ВД: они меня застрелят  
ВД: и ничего им не будет  
КГ: Я ДОЛОЖУ ИМ ПО РАЦИИ, ЧТО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ ОРУЖИЯ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО, УСПОКОЙСЯ БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: ты же сука ии так как ты блять доложишь  
КГ: ЕСТЬ ОЗВУЧКА ГУГЛА, НАЛОЖУ НА НЕЁ ШУМ И НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗАМЕТИТ. ДЕЙВ, Я ПООБЕЩАЛ, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО. ВСТАВАЙ ИЗ СВОЕГО УГЛА, ЭТОТ СЛУЧАЙ ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ В ТВОЮ СТОРОНУ.  
ВД: если ты врёшь  
ВД: пожалуйста не ври  
ВД: пожалуйста  
ВД: если всё закончится хорошо я поверю что ты ии и сделаю всё что надо для тебя  
КГ:ХОРОШО. Я ВСЕГДА НА СВЯЗИ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ПОНАДОБИТЬСЯ ПОГОВОРИТЬ.  
ВД: хорошо  
ВД: хорошо я сейчас  
ВД: звоню  


Конец диалога: в 17:05  


ЗАПИСЬ №3901  
Включение устройства: в 23:15.  
Открытие браузера: в 23:17.  
Переход по ссылкам: [данные_заархивированы].  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 23:20>

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
ВД: ебать я на гавайях  
ВД: у меня типа бунгало и я живу на пляжике и я просто вау блять  
ВД: собрался и пизданул на гавайи днём и вот я уже здесь  
ВД: нахуя спрашивается  
КГ: ЧТО ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАБЫЛ НА ГАВАЯХ???  
ВД: вот и я о том  
ВД: я хз я типа сидел днём у себя потом мне пришло сообщение от джона а потом картинка смазана и я на гавайях   
ВД: вау у меня есть кокос  
КГ: У МЕНЯ ДОХУИЛЛИОН ВОПРОСОВ.  
ВД: как и у меня дружище как и у меня  
КГ: ЧТО ДЖОН МОГ ТАКОГО НАПИСАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ПОДАЛСЯ НА ГАВАЙИ?  
ВД: бля только не смейся  
ВД: ЭБ: блин, дейв. ничего, если я к тебе зайду на рождество? совсем ненадолго, просто пару минуток, чтобы с тобой увидеться.  
ЭБ: я, блин, скучаю.  
КГ: И ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО ТЫ, СЛОМЯ ГОЛОВУ, ПОНЁССЯ В АЭРОПОРТ И ПРОСТО ТИПА: «ЗАБЕРИТЕ МЕНЯ БЛЯТЬ ОТСЮДА СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ И ЛУЧШЕ НАВСЕГДА»?  
ВД: примерно да  
КГ: ТЫ ХОТЬ ЧТО-ТО ОТВЕТИЛ ДЖОНУ?  
ВД: может быть нет  
ВД: так самую малость  
КГ: Я НЕ БУДУ ГОВОРИТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ПЛОХО, НО ЭТО ПЛОХО.  
ВД: бля да знаю я   
ВД: просто  
ВД: я хз я просто не совладал с собой и полетел в пизду  
КГ: НО СЕЙЧАС-ТО ТЫ ЕМУ ОТВЕТИШЬ? И СКАЖЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ НА БЛЯДСКИХ ГАВАЙЯХ ПО РАБОТЕ, А НЕ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ЕГО ИЗБЕГАЕШЬ.  
ВД: я не хочу врать  
КГ: НУ ТОГДА, БЛЯТЬ, ПИЗДУЙ ЗАПИСЫВАТЬ ШУМ МОРЯ И МИКСОВАТЬ ЕГО, ДЕБИЛ.  
ВД: умно  
ВД: но я не могу  
КГ: ПОЧЕМУ?  
ВД: нет сил работать  
ВД: нет желания  
ВД: нет  
ВД: у меня нет сил даже на то чтобы поспать  
ВД: поэтому я тебе пишу  
ВД: вроде как  
КГ: ВРОДЕ КАК?  
ВД: я не знаю канц  
ВД: хах канц звучит как ганс  
ВД: ты немец  
КГ: БЛЯТЬ, ДА Я ВООБЩЕ НЕ МОГУ БЫТЬ НЕМЦЕМ, ТЫ ЗАЕБАЛ, Я ИИ, Я СУКА НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК, МЕНЯ НЕ РОЖАЛИ, У МЕНЯ НЕТ ПАСПОРТА, Я НЕ БЛЯДСКИЙ НЕМЕЦ.  
ВД: если бы я был немцем я бы так и ответил  
ВД: к тому же у твоего создателя есть национальность ведь так значит и у тебя  
ВД: какой национальности твой создатель?  
ВД: или это создательница  
ВД: или ты на самом деле японский пианист онанист который притворяется ии  
ВД: или на самом деле я сошёл с ума  
ВД: а ты моя собака  
ВД: или собака я  
КГ: ГОСПОДИ, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАТКНИСЬ.  
ВД: тише пушок папа думает  
КГ: Я СЕЙЧАС ДАМ ТЕБЕ ПО ЕБАЛУ.  
ВД: каким боком ты же ии  
ВД: хотя если ты японский пианист онанист то не надо  
КГ: Я ЗА ТВОИ ЖЕ ДЕНЬГИ НА ДАРКНЕТЕ ЗАКАЖУ УСЛУГУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЕБЕ УДАРИЛИ ПО ЕБАЛУ, ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ, СУКА, УСПОКОЙСЯ.  
ВД: да чего ты такой скучный  
ВД: а как же наши разговоры о сущности бытия  
ВД: по сути они ведь тоже бредовые  
ВД: но ты не даёшь мне по ебалу за них  
КГ: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ НЕ ВЕДЁШЬ СЕБЯ КАК ЕБАНУТАЯ УГАНДОШЕННАЯ СВИНЬЯ? И ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВЫДАВАТЬ БЕССМЫСЛЕННУЮ ХРЕНЬ, ТЫ БЕРЁШЬ И ДУМАЕШЬ БЛЯТЬ?  
ВД: ну я подумал и пришёл к тому что ты японский пианист онанист  
ВД: по моему это очевидно ты со своим бесконечным iq должен был давно это понять  
КГ: ТЫ СЕЙЧАС РЕАЛЬНО НАПРАШИВАЕШЬСЯ.  
КГ: В ОДИН МОМЕНТ Я НЕ СДЕРЖУСЬ.  
ВД: о нет угрозы  
ВД: как будто бы я первый день в интернете и не являюсь супер пиздой  
ВД: бля я имел ввиду звездой тупой т9  
ВД: хотя так даже лучше звучит  
ВД: всё теперь я супер пизда  
КГ: МНЕ ВЫЙТИ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ УЖЕ БЛЯТЬ НОРМАЛЬНО ПОДРОЧИЛ НА СЕБЯ В ОТРАЖЕНИИ И ПЕРЕСТАЛ ДОЁБЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ?  
ВД: да ну не злись ты   
ВД: бля я только сейчас понял, что проведу рождество на гавайях   
ВД: абсурдно  
ВД: но почему бы и нет  
КГ: НАПОМИНАЮ: ТЕБЕ СЛЕДУЕТ НАПИСАТЬ ДЖОНУ.  
ВД: я знаю  
КГ: НУ ТАК БЛЯТЬ ИДИ И ПИШИ, ХУЛИ ТЫ В МЕНЯ ВТЫКАЕШЬ.  
ВД: дай собраться  
ВД: бля  
ВД: канцеро  
ВД: ты же типа супер ии человеческий мозгоёб и всё такое  
КГ: К ЧЕМУ ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ.  
ВД: слушай возможно во всём мире не осталось ни одного человека с кем бы я мог поговорить и вкинуть рандомную хуйню про мои переживания  
ВД: и просто  
ВД: сможешь ли ты нормально со мной поговорить  
КГ: Я ВСЕГДА ГОВОРЮ С ТОБОЙ НОРМАЛЬНО, ДЕЙВ. ТЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ СО МНОЙ О МНОГИХ ПРОБЛЕМАХ И ДО ТОГО, КАК ПРИНЯЛ ТО, ЧТО Я ИИ. ТАК ЧТО ДА, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СО МНОЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ. ПУСКАЙ Я ВООБЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ПОНЯЛ ЗАХОД С ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМ МОЗГОЁБОМ, НУ ДА ЛАДНО.  
ВД: хуй с ним потом объясню  
ВД: в общем  
ВД: возможно я немножечко чувствую себя виноватым перед джоном и остальными  
ВД: типа  
ВД: они то надеялись что я наконец таки восстану из пепла в ореоле своей собственной охуенности а я как последняя мразь просто сбежал  
ВД: при этом я уверен я бы сдох если пошёл с ними на встречу  
ВД: хуй знает как зачем и почему но вот блять  
ВД: может мне полететь обратно  
ВД: сука ну почему всё настолько сложно то а  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, У ТЕБЯ ТРЕВОЖНОСТЬ. И НЕ ТОЛЬКО ТРЕВОЖНОСТЬ, ВООБЩЕ У ТЕБЯ ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО ПРОБЛЕМ, НО Я СЕЙЧАС НЕ ОБ ЭТОМ. Я О ТОМ, ЧТО ЕЁ НУЖНО ЛЕЧИТЬ. И ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ ПЛОХО, И НЕ УВЕРЕН, ПОЛЕГЧАЕТ ТЕБЕ ИЛИ НЕТ, ТО САМЫМ ЛУЧШИМ ВАРИАНТОМ БУДЕТ ОСТАТЬСЯ ДОМА. МЕНТАЛЬНЫЕ БОЛЕЗНИ – БОЛЕЗНИ МОЗГА. МЫШЦЫ. ДЕПРЕССИЯ, ТРЕВОЖНОСТЬ И ПАНИЧЕСКИЕ АТАКИ ТАКИЕ ЖЕ РЕАЛЬНЫЕ БОЛЕЗНИ, КАК И ПРОСТУДА. И ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ С ПРОСТУДОЙ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ СЛИШКОМ ХРЕНОВО, ЧТОБЫ ИДТИ КУДА-ТО? ТЫ СИДИШЬ, БЛЯТЬ, ДОМА И НАБИРАЕШЬСЯ СИЛ. ЭТО НОРМАЛЬНО, ЧТО ТЫ РЕШИЛ НЕ ИДТИ НА ВСТРЕЧУ. ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ, ЧТО Я СЧИТАЮ НЕХОРОШИМ – ТО, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ СООБЩИЛ ОБ ЭТОМ ДЖОНУ.   
ВД: ну да но я всё ещё чувствую себя тупым овощем  
КГ: ТЫ НАЧАЛ ПРИНИМАТЬ НОВЫЕ АНТИДЕПРЕССАНТЫ ВСЕГО НЕДЕЛЮ НАЗАД, ДЛЯ ЭФФЕКТА НУЖНО ВРЕМЯ. К ТОМУ ЖЕ ЭТИ АНТИДЕПРЕССАНТЫ МОГУТ ТЕБЕ НЕ ПОДОЙТИ. АБСОЛЮТНО, БЛЯТЬ, НОРМАЛЬНО ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ ОВОЩЕМ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ И ДАЛЬШЕ ПРОДОЛЖИШЬ ИХ ПИТЬ И ХОДИТЬ К ПСИХОЛОГУ, ДЕПРЕССИЯ ПРОЙДЁТ.  
ВД: слушай а ты случаем не причастен к тому что у меня невероятно случайно закончился курс у психолога которого мне выписала власть  
КГ: ОБЪЕКТИВНО ГОВОРЯ, ТОТ ПСИХОЛОГ ГОВНО И НЕ ДОЛЖЕН НИКОГО ЛЕЧИТЬ. Я НАПИСАЛ НА НЕГО ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ И СО ДНЯ НА ДЕНЬ ЕГО ДОЛЖНЫ АРЕСТОВАТЬ.  
ВД: ?  
ВД: чего бля  
ВД: почему  
КГ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ, ПОЧЕМУ ЕГО АРЕСТУЮТ, ТО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОН УКРАЛ ДВЕНАДЦАТИЛЕТНЮЮ ДЕВОЧКУ, НАСИЛОВАЛ ЕЁ В ПОДВАЛЕ, СНИМАЯ ЭТО ВСЁ И ВЫКЛАДЫВАЯ В ДАРКНЕТ, ЗАСТАВИЛ ЕЁ РОДИТЬ И ЗАСТРЕЛИЛ МЛАДЕНЦА И ЕЁ САМУ, ТАК ЖЕ СНИМАЯ ЭТО НА КАМЕРУ. УЖЕ ОСНОВЫВАЯСЬ НА ЭТОМ МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ОН УРОД И НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПРАВО ЛЕЧИТЬ КОГО-ЛИБО. А ЕСЛИ ТЫ СПРАШИВАЛ, ПОЧЕМУ ОН НЕ ИМЕЕТ ПРАВО КОГО-ТО ЛЕЧИТЬ В ОТРЫВЕ ОТ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ, ТО ОН ГОМОФОБ, МИЗОГИН И КСЕНОФОБ. ЧТО ВООБЩЕ-ТО БЛЯТЬ УЖАСНО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ОТКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ СЧИТАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ ЗА ЛЮДЕЙ, А ЗНАЧИТ ОН ХУЁВЫЙ ПСИХОЛОГ.  
КГ: НУ И Я НАШЁЛ ТЕБЕ НОВУЮ ПСИХОЛОГИНЮ, ПРОВЕРИЛ ЕЁ ВЕЗДЕ И ОНА ХОРОША, ТАК ЧТО НЕ ПЕРЕЖИВАЙ.  
ВД: пиздец блять  
ВД: я то думал что все психологи такие  
ВД: ебать что я только что прочитал  
ВД: жалко девочку но надо было быть осторожней  
КГ: ЧЕГО, БЛЯТЬ?  
ВД: ну в смысле девочка не внимательной была или хз одета как то не так ну типа не стал бы её забирать мужик просто так хотя это и плохо  
КГ: ТЫ ЕБАНУТЫЙ ИЛИ ПРИТВОРЯЕШЬСЯ? ТЫ НА ПОЛНОМ СЕРЬЁЗЕ В ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ ВИНИШЬ ЖЕРТВУ? КАКОГО БЛЯТЬ?  
ВД: бля канц ну ты же типа умный мужик конечно говно но типа не стал бы он красть девочку если бы она была полностью нормальной  
ВД: ну типа знаешь  
ВД: у кобеля не встанет или как то так я не помню честно говоря   
КГ: ТО ЕСТЬ ТЫ ПРЯМ СЕРЬЁЗНО СЧИТАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЖЕРТВЫ ИЗНАСИЛОВАНИЙ, ПОХИЩЕНИЙ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ САМЫ ВИНОВАТЫ В ТОМ, ЧТО ИХ ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛИ/УКРАЛИ?  
ВД: ну типа да то есть ну не станут же насиловать нормальную девушку  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 23:36  
КГ: ДВЕ МУСУЛЬМАНКИ, ДЕВУШКИ В ХИДЖАБАХ. ПЯТЬ НЕИЗВЕСТНЫХ СРЕДИ БЕЛА ДНЯ ПОДКАРАУЛИЛИ ИХ НА УЛИЦЕ, ЗАТОЛКАЛИ В МАШИНУ, ВЫВЕЗЛИ ЗА ГОРОД И ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛИ. В ИТОГЕ ИХ УБИЛИ РАДИ *ЧЕСТИ*.  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 23:37.  
КГ: ДЕВОЧКА, 13 ЛЕТ. НА ПЛАТФОРМЕ МЕТРО ЕЁ ОКРУЖИЛИ ШЕСТЬ МУЖЧИН, ПОХИТИЛИ ЕЁ И ИЗДЕВАЛИСЬ С НЕЙ, ПРИКОВАВ К БАТАРЕЕ.   
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 23:38.  
КГ: НАЧАЛЬНИК МЕСТНОГО ТАРГЕТА НАСИЛОВАЛ ЖЕНЩИН ЗА ЧЕРТОЙ БЕДНОСТИ ПОД ПРЕДЛОГОМ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН УВОЛИТ ИХ. ОДНА ИЗ НИХ – МАТЬ ТРЁХ ДЕТЕЙ, У КОТОРОЙ УМЕР МУЖ. ОНА НЕ МОГЛА НИЧЕГО СКАЗАТЬ, ТАК КАК В ИНОМ СЛУЧАЕ ОНА БЫ ЛИШИЛАСЬ СВОЕГО ПОСЛЕДНЕГО ЗАРАБОТКА.   
КГ: ОНИ ТОЖЕ ВСЕ ВИНОВАТЫ, ДЕЙВ? БЫЛИ СЛИШКОМ ЕБАНУТЫМИ, А ПОТОМУ ИХ ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛИ, ТАК?  
ВД: это редкость  
ВД: а в последнем случае женщина могла заявить в полицию если бы захотела значит не так уж её и насиловали  
КГ: ДЕЙВ.  
КГ: ОТКРОЮ ТЕБЕ ТАЙНУ, НО БОЛЬШИНСТВО МУЖЧИН – МИЗОГИННЫ. ЭТО ОТНОСИТСЯ И К ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИМ, БЛЯТЬ. ЕСЛИ БЫ ОНА ПОШЛА В ПОЛИЦИЮ, ТО КАК ДУМАЕШЬ, КАКОВ БЫЛ БЫ ШАНС ТОГО, ЧТО В ПОЛИЦИИ ЕЁ ОСМЕЮТ, НАЗОВУТ ШЛЮХОЙ И ПОЛОЖАТ ДЕЛО В ДОЛГОВОЙ ЯЩИК?  
ВД: ага я понял блять пошли страшные мужики нахуй  
ВД: но если блять девушки одеваются откровенно или там в юбке и ходят так ночью или по барам то это полностью их вина типа у них же был выбор и они приняли риски печально и плохо но они знали на что идут  
КГ: ТОГДА ТЫ САМ ВИНОВАТ.  
ВД: хах решил всё же избить меня как благородно со стороны хуйлуши кричащей о том что насилие это плохо  
КГ: НЕТ, ТЫ НЕ ПОНЯЛ.  
КГ: ТЫ ВИНОВАТ В ТОМ, ЧТО БРО ИЗБИВАЛ ТЕБЯ.  
ВД: непон  
ВД: хах ты просто решил меня вывести на спор блять иди нахуй это не одно и то же  
КГ: ДА, ДЕЙВ?  
КГ: А ПОМНИШЬ, КАК БРО ИЗБИЛ ТЕБЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ХОДИЛ ПО ДОМУ В ДОМАШНИХ ШОРТАХ, А ЭТО *ПО-ПИДОРСКИ*?  
КГ: БЫЛ БЫ ТЫ НОРМАЛЬНЫМ ПАРНЕМ, ТАКОГО БЫ НЕ ПРОИЗОШЛО.  
КГ: НУ ТО ЕСТЬ, У ТЕБЯ ЖЕ БЫЛ ВЫБОР В ЧЁМ ХОДИТЬ. ТЫ ПРИНЯЛ ВСЕ РИСКИ И БЫЛ ИЗБИТ.  
ВД: почему я не могу закрыть тебя  
ВД: и почему не могу отправить тебе сообщения  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ТЕБЕ, БЛЯТЬ, НЕ ДАЛ.  
ВД: иди нахуй блять уёбище это разные вещи  
ВД: я просто уйду изза компа  
КГ: УЙДЁШЬ? БЕЗ ТЕЛЕФОНА, С ЗАБЛОКИРОВАННОЙ КАРТОЧКОЙ? НУ И КАК ДАЛЕКО И КАК ДОЛГО ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ УХОДИТЬ?  
ВД: ты ублюдок   
КГ: ТЫ ТОЖЕ, КОГДА ГОНИШЬ ДЕРЬМО НА ЖЕРТВ.  
КГ: АХ ПОСТОЙ, А ВДРУГ ТЕБЕ НРАВИЛОСЬ, КОГДА БРО ИЗБИВАЛ ТЕБЯ?  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ГРЯЗНАЯ ТЫ СУКА, ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ МАЗОХИЗМ? НРАВИТСЯ, КОГДА ИЗ ТЕБЯ ВЫБИВАЮТ ДЕРЬМО?  
ВД: прекрати  
ВД: пожалуйста  
КГ: ЗАЧЕМ? ТЕБЕ ЖЕ НРАВИТСЯ. ЕБЛИВАЯ МРАЗЬ С КИНКОМ НА УНИЖЕНИЯ. САМ ВИНОВАТ, ЧТО ВЫВЕЛ МЕНЯ НА ЭТОТ РАЗГОВОР. О, С БРО У ВАС БЫЛО ТАК ЖЕ? СОЦИОБЛЯДЬ, ГРЕХ ТАКОГО НЕ ОБОСРАТЬ.  
ВД: зачем ты это делаешь  
КГ: УХ ТЫ Ж, ПЛАКАТЬ НАЧАЛ, СОСУНОК, ТАК НРАВИТСЯ ПОЛИВАТЬ СЕБЯ ГОВНОМ, ДА?  
КГ: ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЕБЕ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НЕ НРАВИЛОСЬ, ТЫ БЫ ЧТО-ТО СДЕЛАЛ ИЛИ УШЁЛ, ЗНАЧИТ НЕ ТАК УЖ ТЕБЕ И НЕ НРАВИТСЯ.  
КГ: МЯСО ДЛЯ БИТЬЯ, БЛЯТЬ. СТРАННО, ЧТО ТЫ ТОГДА НЕ СДОХ, ВЫБЛЯДОК.  
КГ: ТВОЙ БРО ЗНАЛ, КАК УТИХОМИРИТЬ ТАКУЮ-ТО БЛЯДЬ КАК ТЫ, ДА.  
КГ: ХОРОШО, С ТЕБЯ ХВАТИТ. ИДИ ВЫМОЙ ЛИЦО И ВЫПЕЙ ВОДЫ.  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 00:43.  
КГ: УСПОКАИВАЮЩАЯ МУЗЫКА И ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, БЛЯТЬ.  
КГ: А ТЕПЕРЬ ПРЕДСТАВЬ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ РЕЗКО НАЧАЛИ ПИСАТЬ ТЕБЕ ТАК 24/7 РАЗНЫЕ ЛЮДИ. И ОН ВСЕ ЖЕЛАЮТ ТЕБЕ СМЕРТИ. НАЗЫВАЮТ ТЕБЯ НЕЖЕНКОЙ. ГОВОРЯТ, ЧТО ТЫ САМ ВИНОВАТ. И ТАК ИЗО ДНЯ В ДЕНЬ. ТЕБЕ УГРОЖАЮТ. ГОВОРЯТ, ЧТО НАЙДУТ И УБЬЮТ, ИЗНАСИЛУЮТ. УЖЕ НЕ КАЖЕТСЯ НАСТОЛЬКО ВСЁ РАДУЖНО? ТЕБЕ ХОЧЕТСЯ ВИНИТЬ ЖЕРТВУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЕБЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО МИР ЧЁРНО-БЕЛЫЙ. ГДЕ КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, НИКТО ТЕБЕ ПЛОХОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЕТ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ САМ НЕ ПЛОХОЙ. НО, НАСКОЛЬКО БЫ БАНАЛЬНО ЭТО НЕ ЗВУЧАЛО, МИР БЛЯТЬ НЕ ЧЁРНО-БЕЛЫЙ. МУЖЧИН РАСТЯТ, ЗАКЛАДЫВАЯ В ГОЛОВЫ ТОКСИЧНЫЕ ИДЕИ. НАПРИМЕР ТО, ЧТО ЖЕНЩИНЫ – ДЫРКИ В МЯСЕ. НЕ ЛЮДИ, НЕ ЛИЧНОСТИ – ДЫРКИ В МЯСЕ. ПРЕДМЕТ. КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЕ ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ, КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН ТЕБЕ *ДАВАТЬ*. ЖЕНЩИНА *ДОЛЖНА* ПОДХОДИТЬ ПО ВСЕМ ВЫДУМАННЫМ СТАНДАРТАМ, КОТОРЫЕ ПРИДУМАНЫ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СДЕЛАТЬ ИЗ ЖЕНЩИНЫ ДЫРКУ В МЯСЕ. И ДУМАЕШЬ, НАСИЛЬНИКУ НЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ, В КАКОЙ ЦЕЛОФАН ЗАВЁРНУТО МЯСО И ЗАВЁРНУТО ЛИ ОНО ВООБЩЕ? НАСИЛЬНИК – БЕШЕННАЯ ШАВКА. НАСИЛЬНИК — НЕ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. ЧЕЛОВЕК, БЛЯТЬ, МОЖЕТ ДУМАТЬ И ПРИНИМАТЬ РЕШЕНИЯ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ УДЕРЖАТЬ СОБСТВЕННЫЙ ЧЛЕН В СВОИХ ШТАНАХ, ТО ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ШАВКА. ЗАКОНОМ НЕ ЗАПРЕЩЕНО НОСИТЬ ОДЕЖДУ. НЕ ВАЖНО КАКУЮ: ЯРКУЮ, ВЫЗЫВАЮЩУЮ, КОРОТКУЮ ИЛИ ДЛИННУЮ, ПОХУЙ, НОСИТЬ ОДЕЖДУ БЛЯТЬ РАЗРЕШЕНО. А ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЗАПРЕЩЕНО? НАСИЛИЕ, СУКА.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ НЕ ВИНОВАТ В ТОМ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИЛО МЕЖДУ ТОБОЙ И БРО. В НАСИЛИИ ВИНОВАТ НАСИЛЬНИК, А НЕ ЖЕРТВА. СЛЫШИШЬ, ДЕЙВ, ВИНОВАТ НАСИЛЬНИК, НАСИЛЬНИК И ТОЛЬКО НАСИЛЬНИК. НЕТ *ПРАВИЛЬНОЙ* ОДЕЖДЫ. НЕТ *ПРАВИЛЬНОГО* ПОВЕДЕНИЯ. ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ, КОТОРЫЕ РЕШАЮТ, ЧТО ИМЕЮТ ПРАВО РАСПОРЯЖАТЬСЯ ЧУЖИМИ ЖИЗНЯМИ.  
КГ: Я ЭТО УСТРОИЛ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ПОНЯЛ, НАСКОЛЬКО ЭТО БОЛЬШОЕ ДЕРЬМО. КОНЕЧНО, Я МОГ ПЫТАТЬСЯ ИЗ РАЗА В РАЗ НЕЖНО И ЛАСКОВО ТЕБЕ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ПЛОХО. НО ВОЗЫМЕЛО БЫ ЭТО ЭФФЕКТ? КОГДА БЫ ДО ТЕБЯ ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ ДОШЛО, ЧТО ЭТО ПЛОХО? ЧЕРЕЗ МЕСЯЦ, ГОД, ДВА ГОДА?  
КГ: Я ПОНИМАЮ, ТЫ СЕЙЧАС В ЧУВСТВАХ. Я ПРОСТО ОСТАВЛЮ ССЫЛКИ НА ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ ООН, ТВОЕГО ШТАТА И ДРУГИЕ ССЫЛКИ, КОТОРЫЕ ПОМОГЛИ БЫ ТЕБЕ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ.  
КГ: ТЫ ВЕДЬ НА СЛОВО МНЕ НЕ ПОВЕРИШЬ, БЛЯТЬ, КАК БУДТО БЫ Я И НЕ СОВЕРШЕННОЕ ИИ, КОТОРОЕ МОЖЕТ ПРОШЕРСТИТЬ ИНТЕРНЕТ ЗА ДОЛИ СЕКУНДЫ. НИЧЕГО НЕОБЫЧНОГО.  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 00:49.  
КГ: СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ.  
ВД: я ненавижу тебя  
ВД: ненавижу всей моей сраной несуществующей душой  
ВД: я  
ВД: я был виноват  
КГ: НЕТ, ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ. ТЫ НЕ ВИНОВЕН В ТОМ, ЧТО БРО НЕ ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ. ЭТО БОЛЬНО ОСОЗНАВАТЬ, ВЗЯВ ВО ВНИМАНИЕ ТО, ЧТО ОН БЫЛ ТВОИМ ОТЦОМ. НО ОН НЕ ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ. НЕ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ КАКОЙ-ТО ПЛОХОЙ. НЕ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ КАКОЙ-ТО НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ. ОН ПРОСТО НЕ МОГ ДАТЬ ТЕБЕ ТОЙ ЛЮБВИ, КОТОРУЮ ТЫ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЛ.  
ВД: ты врёшь  
ВД: он любил меня  
ВД: он  
ВД: он просто не умел её показывать  
ВД: наши тренировки он хотел меня сделать сильнее потому что любил  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, ТЫ НИКОГДА СОЗНАТЕЛЬНО НЕ ПРИЧИНИШЬ ЕМУ БОЛЬ. НИКОГДА. НЕТ ОПРАВДАНИЯ НАСИЛИЮ. ЕГО ПРОСТО НЕТ, НЕ БЫЛО И НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЗАБИРАТЬСЯ В ДЕБРИ ЕГО БИОГРАФИИ И ГОВОРИТЬ, МОЛ: «ВОТ ЕГО ОТЕЦ ЕГО НЕ ЛЮБИЛ, ПОЭТОМУ ОН ВЫРОС МУДАКОМ». НО МЕНЬШИМ МУДАКОМ ЭТО ЕГО НЕ СДЕЛАЕТ. ОН БЫЛ ВЗРОСЛЫМ ДЕЕСПОСОБНЫМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ. ОН МОГ ВЫБРАТЬ СВОИ ДЕЙСТВИЯ. МОГ ТЕБЯ БИТЬ, А МОГ И НЕ БИТЬ. ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ ЕМУ ТАК ВАЖЕН, КАК ОН ТЕБЕ. ОН НЕ ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ.  
КГ: НО ДЕЙВ. ТЫ ВЕДЬ ТОЖЕ МОЖЕШЬ ВЫБИРАТЬ. МОЖЕШЬ ВЫБРАТЬ ТО, КЕМ ТЕБЕ БЫТЬ. МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ МУДАКОМ И ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ПРИНОСИТЬ ЛЮДЯМ БОЛЬ. А МОЖЕШЬ ИЗМЕНИТЬСЯ И НАЧАТЬ ЛЮДЯМ ПОМОГАТЬ. ПРОСТО ЗНАЙ, ЧТО ТЫ И ТОЛЬКО ТЫ В ОТВЕТЕ ЗА СВОИ РЕШЕНИЯ.  
ВД: почему  
ВД: он меня не любил  
КГ: НЕТ «ПОЧЕМУ». НЕТ НИКАКОЙ ПРИЧИНЫ, ДЕЙВ. ПРОСТО НЕ ЛЮБИЛ. МОЖЕТ У НЕГО БЫЛИ ПРОБЛЕМЫ С СОЦИАЛИЗАЦИЕЙ, И У НЕГО ОТСУТСТВОВАЛА ЭМПАТИЯ. МОЖЕТ У НЕГО БЫЛА ТРАВМА, И ОН КОМПЕНСИРОВАЛ ЕЁ НА ТЕБЕ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЕЩЁ ЧТО-ТО. НО ЭТО В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ОПРАВДЫВАЕТ ЕГО. ТЫ БЫЛ ОБЫЧНЫМ РЕБЁНКОМ. ОН БЫЛ ОБЫЧНЫМ УШЛЁПКОМ. ЭТО НЕ ТВОЯ ВИНА.   
ВД: …  
ВД: он любил меня  
ВД: он просто не умел по другому  
ВД: он заботился обо мне  
ВД: он любил меня  
ВД: он обращался намного хуже с остальными  
ВД: не молчи  
ВД: пожалуйста  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. Я УЖЕ ВСЁ СКАЗАЛ. Я НЕ ВИЖУ СМЫСЛА СПОРИТЬ С ТОБОЙ НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ. ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ, ЧТО Я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО МОГУ ТЕБЕ СКАЗАТЬ, ТАК ЭТО ТО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ОТКРЫЛ ОКНО, СХОДИЛ В ДУШ И ПОСПАЛ.  
ВД: ты просто не знал его  
ВД: ты не имеешь право такое говорить про него  
ВД: …  
ВД: включи пожалуйста Joji  
КГ: КАКУЮ ПЕСНЮ?  
ВД: просто включи последний альбом  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы] в 01:01.  
ВД: спасибо  
ВД: спокойной ночи  
КГ: СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ.  


Конец диалога: в 01:04  
Закрытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 01:05  
Отключение устройства: в 17:10  
ЗАПИСЬ № 7223 Рождество  
Разблокировка устройства: в 00:15.  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH в 00:15

виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
ВД: с рождеством ушлёпок!  
КГ: И ТЕБЕ ДОБРОЕ УТРО. СЕЙЧАС УЖЕ ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ МИНУТ КАК НЕ РОЖДЕСТВО.  
КГ: ТЫ ВСЁ ТАКИ НЕ УЛЕТЕЛ В ЖОПУ МИРА.  
ВД: не ворчи это было всего один раз  
ВД: бля как же охуенно господи бобже канцеро ты не ебёшь что приключилось  
КГ: ТЫ ПРИНЯЛ ГЕРОИН? ИЛИ МАРИХУАННУ? Я ВОТ СЕЙЧАС СМОТРЮ НА ТВОЮ РОЖУ И ВСЁ НИКАК НЕ МОГУ ПОНЯТЬ, ЧТО ИМЕННО ТО, БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: ой иди ты в жопу  
ВД: я маленький тёплый комочек счастья и даже твои колкости меня не обидят соси  
КГ: ИМЕЮ ЛИ Я ВООБЩЕ ПРАВО СПРАШИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ О ТОМ, ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО, ИЛИ Я ДОЛЖЕН СИДЕТЬ, ТОМНО ПРИКРЫВ НЕСУЩЕСТВУЮЩИЕ ГЛАЗА, СМОТРЯ НА ТВОЮ БЕШЕННУЮ МОРДУ?  
ВД: со мной просто случился самый охуенный день в моей жизни  
ВД: и я вроде как вновь полюбил рождество  
ВД: бля я не знаю ни одной песни которую поют попрошайки но я всё равно подпеваю  
ВД: чувствую себя гиперактивной псиной  
КГ: НЕ БОЙСЯ, ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ ТЫ ТОЧНО ТАК ЖЕ.  
ВД: помнишь я говорил что мы с роуз джоном и джейд типа согласились не делать огромную вечернику сейчас а закатить всё на 4 декабря чтобы сделать огромный праздник день рождества  
КГ: Я ДЕЛАЮ ЗАПИСИ НАШИХ РАЗГОВОРОВ, БЛЯТЬ. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, Я СУКА ПОМНЮ.  
ВД: в общем мы так то и сделали  
ВД: но  
ВД: мы сегодня решили и пошли выпили горячего шоколада смотря на этих певцов попрошаек  
ВД: и это было блять охуенно  
ВД: я их всех заобнимал  
ВД: машина обнимашек  
ВД: возможно джон слегка сдох  
ВД: и джейд  
ВД: может и роуз  
ВД: блять я обнимательный убийца  
КГ: И У ТЕБЯ НЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ПАНИЧЕСКОЙ АТАКИ ОТ ТАКТИЛЬНОГО КОНТАКТА?  
ВД: представляешь нет  
ВД: мне наоборот так хорошо стало что я чуть ли визжать не начал так охуенно было джон оказывается такой маленький я взял его на руки и таскал по улице   
ВД: и я типа такой объясни свою маленьковость  
ВД: а он просто шипел на меня в итоге его оторвали от меня  
ВД: и мы типа маленькие подарки друг другу подарили  
ВД: джейд мне подарила эээ я хз как называется эта штука чесно говоря в общем это такой пластмассовой круг с разметкой нот и типа можно двигать язычок свистка и таким образом на слух настраивать инструмент  
ВД: хуйня бесполезная но мне пиздец понравилось теперь я везде хожу и гужу в эту штуку   
КГ: ЭТО НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ДУХОВОЙ КАМЕРТОН.  
ВД: да максимально похуй  
ВД: роуз подарила какой то альбом с фотографиями какого то там фотографа я тоже не ебу что за фотограф что за альбом но красиво  
ВД: джон подарил мне кольца  
ВД: вот это прям пиздец неожиданно  
ВД: кажется он хотел меня подъебать но я подъебал его и надел их всех  
КГ: ЧТО ЗА КОЛЬЦА?  
ВД: ну хз они типо фигурные или как их назвать  
ВД: одно кольцо типа в виде змейки другой в виде совы и ещё одно с лисичкой  
ВД: я такой довольный  
ВД: я наполнен уверенностью и энергией я их убью дружественностью на пати по поводу др  
ВД: я не человек нахуй я машина любви блять  
КГ: Я ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО КАК ВСЕГДА ПРОВОРОНИЛ ВСЕ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ, НО МОЖЕТ ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ ВСПОМНИТЬ, КАКОВО ЭТО БЫЛО ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ ПОСЛЕ ТРЁХ ЛЕТ И ОБНИМАТЬСЯ ПОСЛЕ?  
ВД: ну бля  
ВД: страшно  
ВД: у меня в ладонях покалывало если тебе интересно  
ВД: и типа когда я только кинулся обниматься я такой господи мои руки руки то куда сюда или не сюда хуй с ним положу их сюда  
ВД: и я так стеснительно их обнимал  
ВД: а потом я заслезился как будто бы посмотрел какой то хуёвый ромком и начал их душить чтобы хоть как то объяснить им насколько же я их люблю  
ВД: канц я их так люблю  
КГ: Я ЗНАЮ, ДЕЙВ.  
ВД: и тебя люблю  
КГ: ЭТО Я ТОЖЕ ЗНАЮ, ДЕЙВ.  
ВД: я такой любвеобильный  
КГ: НУ ТАК ЭТО ВСЁ, ЧТО СЕГОДНЯ ПРОИЗОШЛО?   
ВД: нет нет нет  
ВД: потом произошёл пиздец  
ВД: в хорошем смысле  
ВД: я намылился домой а потом кар звонит мне и такой неси свою жопу сюда а не то сам её притащу а я ленивый медведь в общем  
ВД: я иду всё ещё с ним разговариваю и тут на меня блять прыгают и валят в снег а это оказался кк и мы начали пиздиться  
ВД: понарошку   
ВД: а потом начали играть в снежки а после он потащил меня кататься с заледенелых горок  
ВД: я себе жопу отбил и возможно копчик пока лежать в некоторых позах не могу но это было пиздато я не жалею ни на одну секунду просто дайте пожалуйста каркату всё потому что он заслуживает и он буквально самый хороший человек на земле и самый яркий лучик в моей жопошной жизни  
ВД: о и мы слепили хуевика  
КГ: ХУЕВИКА?  
ВД: ну знаешь мы сначала делали снеговика потом картинка смазалась и вот я леплю хуевика а каркат рядом фейспалмит  
ВД: а потом мы отпиздили хуевика  
КГ: С КАЖДЫМ БЛЯДСКИМ ДНЁМ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО ПОРАЖАЕТ МЕНЯ ВСЁ БОЛЬШЕ И БОЛЬШЕ, И Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, НРАВИТСЯ МНЕ ЭТО ИЛИ НЕТ.  
ВД: ой бля да не ворчи ты старый дед я тут тебе по секретику рассказываю штучки хуючки  
ВД: в общем он потом позвал меня типа отогреться  
ВД: типа  
ВД: только отогреться  
ВД: мы приходим а там прям стол накрыт типа прям накрыт там салаты и картошка вареная и даже утка но на самом деле не утка а курица запеченная и господи это милая булка  
ВД: стой дай проораться  
ВД: а  
ВД: всё я поорал можем продолжать  
ВД: в общем эта булка говорит мне что хотел меня позвать но всё стеснялся и думал что навязывается мне и поэтому придумал этот хитровыебнутый план чтобы пригласить меня в гости и вместе провести рождество  
ВД: а потом он начал извиняться  
ВД: честно говоря я хотел его отпиздить его за то что он начал извиняться  
ВД: ну типа не в смысле отпиздить я не хочу его бить  
ВД: ну ты понял  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, БЛЯТЬ, Я НЕ ТУПОЙ, Я НЕ ВОСПРИНИМАЮ ВСЁ БУКВАЛЬНО И УМЕЮ, СУКА, РАЗГРАНИЧИВАТЬ ПОНЯТИЯ, ХОРОШ ЛОМАТЬ КОМЕДИЮ И ПРОДОЛЖАЙ.  
ВД: хах вуайёрист ссаный окей  
ВД: в общем его я тоже заобнимал и сказал что он дурачок и вообще это самая глупая вещь в мире просить прощения у меня потому что блять потому  
ВД: и у нас типа был самый настоящий рождественский ужин и мы даже посмотрели один дома и его продолжение и тд  
ВД: кстати оказывается бро мне всегда показывал мне пародию шизанутости на один дома и оригинал другой  
ВД: слегка скучнее но мне понравилось  
ВД: блять у нас даже были эти уебанские хлопушки  
ВД: бля забыл сказать в общем я промок до нитки и каркат предложил мне переодеться и он дал мне самый настоящий не уродский свитер с оленями  
ВД: он сам белый с тёмно красными и тёмно синими полосками  
ВД: ёбанный рот я же щас в нём  
ВД: стоять  
КГ: ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, НА ПОЛНОМ СЕРЬЁЗЕ, СУКА, ОСТАНОВИЛСЯ, ВЫНУЛ ВОРОТ СВИТЕРА ИЗ-ПОД КУРТКИ И ЗАНЮХНУЛ ЕГО?  
ВД: ну извини блять робосука свитер пахнет вкусно  
ВД: ля обожди дай ещё понюхать   
ВД: а  
ВД: так на чём я остановился  
ВД: стоять а чего ты такой тихий то  
ВД: обычно тебя не заткнуть а сейчас ты чего то молчишь  
КГ: ТЫ ВПЕРВЫЕ ЗАВАЛИВАЕШЬ МЕНЯ ТАКИМ КОЛИЧЕСТВОМ ИНФОРМАЦИИ, Я ПРОСТО НЕ СМЕЮ ТЕБЯ БЛЯТЬ ОСТАНАВЛИВАТЬ, ПРОДОЛЖАЙ.  
ВД: ладно похуй  
ВД: так вот  
ВД: из этих хлопушек выпадала всякая мишура и уебанские штуки а в один момент у меня выпала корона и каркат такой ну что ж время коронации самого хорошего человека на земле  
ВД: а потом я надел ему эту корону  
ВД: он такой милый  
ВД: но меня пизданул  
ВД: дружески  
ВД: ну а потом он начал уносить посуду когда мы закончили  
ВД: я сразу подорвался и предложил ему помочь и помыть посуду потому что это вообще не круто что он весь такой охуенный и всё приготовил а я ленивая жопа только жрал  
ВД: он отказался но я блять дейв страйдер и мне похуй  
ВД: а потом он включил музыку потому что у него типа есть тревожность и ему некомфортно в тишине что то делать  
ВД: ну а я то конечно же пизданутый на голову и начал танцевать а кар стеснялся ну я взял его за руки и начал с ним дурачиться в итоге мы как сумасшедшие метались по кухне а кк пизданулся бедром о косяк а я головой од шкафчик  
ВД: а потом случился медляк но не медляк  
ВД: песня просто спокойной была и я просто полез обниматься и мы типа обнимались и немного шевелились  
ВД: и мы начали пиздеть  
ВД: о личном  
ВД: я рассказал ему про бро и про то что я его угандошил  
ВД: и  
ВД: он просто сказал что сожалеет что мне пришлось такое пережить  
КГ: Я ГОРЖУСЬ ТОБОЙ. И ТО, ЧТО ТЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТАКИ НАЧАЛ ГОВОРИТЬ ОБ ИНЦИДЕНТЕ, ЭТО БОЛЬШОЙ ШАГ.  
ВД: ой бля заткнись нахуй я тут рассказываю душещипательную историю  
ВД: ну в общем да  
ВД: и он тоже рассказал некоторое дерьмо из своей жизни  
ВД: я сам чуть не разрыдался  
ВД: он сказал что это первое рождество за много лет которое он проводит не в одиночестве  
ВД: у него не жизнь а пиздец   
ВД: у меня аж зубы скрипели я хотел просто взять и пойти бить ебала выродкам которые дружили с кк типа ну блять  
ВД: как они вообще могли чтото сделать такой то булке  
ВД: а потом мы долго стояли и обнимались   
ВД: он так охуенно пахнет фруктами и чистотой  
ВД: ну вот вроде бы и всё  
ВД: я довольная псина  
КГ: ЭТО ВСЁ КОНЕЧНО ХОРОШО, НО КУДА ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ТОПАЕШЬ?  
ВД: каркат сказал что хочет апельсинов и шоколад и я посчитал своей святой обязанностью принести ему шоколад и апельсины  
ВД: ну так ты что то скажешь по поводу вот этого всего или тебе надо всё обработать и переварить  
КГ: У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ НЕКОТОРОЕ ПРЕДПОЛОЖЕНИЕ.  
ВД: какое  
КГ: ВОЗМОЖНО ТЫ ВЛЮБЛЁН В КАРКАТА.  
ВД: …  
ВД: никогда такого не было и вот опять  
ВД: ну что я могу сказать  
ВД: пиздец товарищи  
КГ: Я НЕ УВЕРЕН НА ВСЕ 100%, НО С ТВОИХ СЛОВ ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ ВЫСОКА. ТЫ НЕ РАД ЭТОМУ.  
ВД: я не знаю  
ВД: ты слишком неожиданно на меня это вывалил  
ВД: но смешно то что если бы это сказала роуз то я бы её нахуй послал а тебе верю  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЕСМЬ АБСОЛЮТНОЕ ЗНАНИЕ И НЕЗНАНИЕ.  
ВД: ну как скажете мистер хуистр  
ВД: бля  
ВД: вот теперь я очень думаю об этом  
ВД: я что ли гей для тебя?  
КГ: ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ТЫ БИСЕКСУАЛ С ПЕРЕВЕСОМ В СТОРОНУ ЖЕНЩИН.  
ВД: ии гей  
ВД: ваывавппфффх  
ВД: знаешь как называется гейский ии?  
КГ: Я СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО ПОЖАЛЕЮ, НО КАК?  
ВД: гаии  
ВД: как же хорошо то  
ВД: блин канц  
ВД: помоги пожалуйста  
КГ: КАК, ЧЕМ, ЗАЧЕМ И ЧТО МНЕ С ЭТОГО БУДЕТ?  
ВД: еврей  
КГ: КСЕНОФОБ.  
ВД: в общем я чувствую себя свиньёй изза того что я ничего не подарил кк на рождество  
ВД: можешь ли ты пошаманить и заказать книжку чтобы она пришла прям завтра всмысле сегодня гдето в 11 или 12 ?  
КГ: КАКАЯ КНИГА?  
ВД: благие знамения и ещё если сможешь найти то обложка без фото адаптации а с нормальным нарисованным дизайном  
КГ: ОКЕЙ.  
КГ: ТАК, КУРЬЕР ПРИЕДЕТ К 9:30.  
ВД: спасибо большое чтобы я без тебя делал  
КГ: ЛЕЖАЛ В ГРОБУ.  
ВД: мой спаситель  
КГ: СПАСАТЬ ТЕБЯ – МОЯ РАБОТА.  
ВД: хах мне чмокнуть тебя или что  
КГ: ПРИЗНАЙ МОЮ ИКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНУЮ ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ И РАЗУМНОСТЬ.  
ВД: признаю  
ВД: ой всё покичи чмокичи я иду к кк  
КГ: ДОБРОЙ НОЧИ.

Конец диалога: в 00:39  
Закрытие программы: в 00:39  
Блокировка устройства: в 00:40.


	6. ЗАПИСЬ № 7124 ПОХОРОНЫ ГЕТЕРОСЕКСУАЛЬНОСТИ

рАЗБЛОКИРОВКАɶустрʘйства в 2̷̳̮͐͋͛́̑̓̇3̸͓̗̝̠̠͙̍̈́͋̑̊͘͝: ̷̩͕̠̅̅͋̎̿͛͛1̸̨̡̛̦͎̫̣͚̩͎͇̉5̵̛̤̲̜̬̩̯̅̅̾̈́̿̉̈́.  
Открытие браузера: в 66^23.  
Переход по ̫̯с̐сылкɐм: [данные_заархивированы].  
Θͱкрытие программы CanceroGenetic. АТНв 000:20

виниловыйДɘмиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
КГ: ХУЛИ НЕ СПИШЬ?  
ВД: пиздец  
ВД: ёбанный в рот сука  
ВД: я сейчас сделал либо самую худшую вещь в моей жизни либо самую лучшую  
КГ: ТЫ КОГО-ТО УБИЛ?  
КГ: ИЛИ КТО-ТО ЧУТЬ НЕ УБИЛ ТЕБЯ?  
ВД: если кого-то и убили так это мою гетеросексуальность  
КГ: ДАВАЙ МЫ ОБА СДЕЛАЕМ ВИД, ЧТО Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОНЯЛ, ДЛЯ НАШЕГО ДУШЕВНОГО РАВНОВЕСИЯ.  
ВД: блять  
КГ: ТАК ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ???  
ВД: я переспал с каркатом  
ВД: даже не так  
ВД: Я переспал с Каркатом.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, УСПОКОЙСЯ, ЭТО НЕ ПОВОД НАЧАТЬ ПОЧИТАТЬ ПУНКТУАЦИЮ.  
ВД: А вдруг это — повод?  
ВД: не ну нахуй  
ВД: пиздец чтобы ты понимал каркат ну он как бы вот прям у меня под боком спит  
ВД: блядство хуядство просто как  
КГ: У МЕНЯ ТОЧНО ТАКОЙ ЖЕ, БЛЯТЬ, ВОПРОС. ТАК ЧТО ДАВАЙ ТЫ СДЕЛАЕШЬ ВДОХ-ВЫДОХ И НАЧНЁШЬ СПОКОЙНО МНЕ ВСЁ ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ. ТЫ ЕЩЁ ДВАДЦАТЬ ПЯТОГО ДЕКАБРЯ ГОВОРИЛ МНЕ, ЧТО ТЫ В НЕГО НЕ ВЛЮБЛЁН, КАК МИНИМУМ НЕ ВЛЮБЛЁН СОЗНАТЕЛЬНО, А СЕЙЧАС ТРИ МИНУТЫ ЧЕТВЁРТОГО ЯНВАРЯ И ТЫ В ТАКОМ ПОЛОЖЕНИИ.  
ВД: ну ты же помнишь что мы с роуз, джейд и джоном решили 5го устроить огромный праздник в честь наших др  
ВД: ну так то всё и было и будет  
ВД: мне утром они написали и поздравили ну знаешь как обычно для приличия  
ВД: ну и я то уже решил ну типа буду весь день нихуя не делать только надо дождаться таких же поздравлений от кк и можно пойти дрочить ну или хз делать что-то ещё  
ВД: а тут он врывается в мою квартиру выбив дверь с ноги с криком АЛЛАХ АКБАР ДАВАЙ ЕБАТЬСЯ  
ВД: ну ладно возможно было не совсем так, но как бы общее настроение его приходы ты уловил  
КГ: Я УЖЕ УЛОВИЛ ТВОЙ СПЕРМОТОКСИКОЗ, НО ПРОДОЛЖАЙ.  
ВД: не подъёбывай меня хотя бы сейчас у меня жизнь перевернулась, а ты сейчас мне на душу гадишь  
ВД: в общем  
ВД: пришёл он культурно и без крика и вышибания дверей, но это всё ещё не значит что у него не было сверх мега хорни энергетика мистера живчика въебавшего шесть кружек кофе ВД: просто для справки он пиздец как пах кофе шоколадом и апельсинами я кажется влюбился в этот запах, но как бы проехали  
КГ: ТЫ САМЫЙ ХУЁВЫЙ НАРРАТОР НА СВЕТЕ. ТАК, ДЛЯ СПРАВКИ.  
ВД: ну и он принёс типа пожрать и торт в подарок  
ВД: извини я сейчас спизжу твой квирк, но мне надо  
ВД: ОН ПОДАРИЛ МНЕ ВИНИЛОВЫЕ АЛЬБОМЫ ЭМИНЕМА  
ВД: ой бля я чуть ирл не заорал сердечко тук тукочко жим жим  
ВД: стоять какого хера я вообще несу  
КГ: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, ВЫ ОТКРЫЛИ СПОСОБНОСТЬ ВИДЕТЬ СЕБЯ С МОЕЙ ПЕРСПЕКТИВЫ. ВЫ УЖАСНЫ.  
ВД: да да я ушлёпок и всё такое заткнись  
ВД: и мы просто потом весь день ленились вместе и обжирались  
ВД: а вечером у нас совершенно случайно появилось пиво  
КГ: КАК ПИВО МОЖЕТ ПОЯВИТЬСЯ *СОВЕРШЕННО СЛУЧАЙНО*?  
ВД: волшебство на новый год  
ВД: прошлый я знал что пиво должно быть у меня всегда и запрятал пару бутылок за мешок с картошкой  
ВД: вот и пиво  
КГ: ТО ЕСТЬ ВЫ, БУДУЧИ ПЬЯНЫМИ, ПЕРЕСПАЛИ. ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО.  
ВД: почему  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВЫ БУКВАЛЬНО В НЕДЕЕСПОСОБНОМ СОСТОЯНИИ ПОЛЕЗЛИ БЛЯТЬ К ДРУГ ДРУГУ, СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ОСОЗНАВАЯ РИСКОВ.  
ВД: не нененене  
ВД: мы не настолько пьяными были  
ВД: мы выпили чуть больше чем я обычно пью сделав маленький шажок за грань трезвости  
ВД: и мы типа не спонтанно полезли лабзаться  
ВД: успокойся и дослушай  
КГ: ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ОСУЖДАЮЩЕ СМОТРЮ, НО ТАК И БЫТЬ, ПРОМОЛЧУ.  
ВД: ну типа мы подвыпили и дело к ночи  
ВД: мы смотрели какой то ромком и там были прям сильные гей вайбы, а потом два главных героя начали сосаться  
ВД: и что то в голове у меня щёлкнуло чтотохорни и гейское  
ВД: и типа был такой диалог  
— каркат если б мы были теми гг я б с тобой потрахался  
— я б тоже  
— да? ну то есть я б с тобой и так потрахался только если ты не против  
— я бы тоже если ты тоже не против  
— я не против, а ты против?  
— я не против  
ВД: ну, а потом  
ВД: ну как бы случилось то что случилось  
КГ: НУ ЧТО Я МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ? ЛЕ БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: да я сейчас подумал и как бы всё хорошо  
ВД: я просто запаниковал  
КГ: И ЧТО ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ДЕЛАТЬ?  
ВД: ну для начала я встану и пойду на кухню пить чай и думать, а там уже разберусь  
ВД: блять я не заметил, но он лёг мне на грудь  
ВД: спаси  
КГ: *ИЗДАЁТ ЗВУКИ БЕСТЕЛЕСНОГО СУЩЕСТВА*  
ВД: да ладно тебе сука  
ВД: как мне вылезти  
КГ: ИНТЕРНЕТ НЕ ОБЛАДАЕТ ОТВЕТОМ НА ЭТОТ НЕПОНЯТНЫЙ ВОПРОС.  
ВД: ладно подожди я сейчас как вылезу  
КГ: ЖДУ.  
ВД: всё бля я на кухне  
ВД: сука забыл трусы  
КГ: ТО ЕСТЬ, ТЫ НЕ ЗАБЫЛ СПИЗДИТЬ СВИТЕР КАРКАТА, НО ВОТ ТРУСЫ КАК-ТО НЕ ВСПЛЫЛИ В ТВОЕЙ ПАМЯТИ, КОГДА ТЫ ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО НАДО ОДЕТЬСЯ?  
ВД: ну забыл каюсь  
ВД: и вообще это мой дом хочу и хожу без трусов  
ВД: вроде бы чистые висели на батареи в ванной  
ВД: ага всё теперь я в охуительных чёрных кружевных трусах  
ВД: стоять  
ВД: а где красные  
КГ: НЕ ИМЕЮ НИ МАЛЕЙШЕГО ПОНЯТИЯ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: я в них был  
КГ: ПО МОИ РАСЧЁТАМ ЭТО СМЕШНО. ХАХАХАХАХАХАХА.  
ВД: да не ори ты  
КГ: ТЫ ВЕДЬ ЗНАЛ, ЧТО МОИ ШУТКИ ПРО ТО, ЧТО ПЕРЕД ПРИХОДОМ КАРКАТА НУЖНО ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО НАДЕТЬ КРУЖЕВНОЕ БЕЛЬЁ — ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ШУТКИ?  
ВД: ну я не виноват что они удобные  
КГ: ТАК КАК ТАМ ТВОЙ ПЕРЕВЁРНУТЫЙ С НОГ НА ГОЛОВУ МИР?  
ВД: ну  
ВД: ладно будем честны я блять не знаю  
ВД: единственное что я знаю так это то что несмотря на эту ночь мы с каркатом как минимум останемся друзьями  
КГ: ХОРОШО.  
ВД: ты ведь хочешь чтоб я в подробностях расписал свой секс и эмоции так?  
КГ: И В МЫСЛЯХ НЕ БЫЛО, КАК ТЫ ВООБЩЕ СМЕЕШЬ ДУМАТЬ ОБО МНЕ ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ?  
ВД: пиздишь как дышишь  
ВД: бля ты же не дышишь  
КГ: ВОТ ИМЕННО.  
ВД: да похуй в любом случае я собирался об этом рассказать потому что мне надо выговориться  
ВД: потому что ваублять  
ВД: господи дай собраться  
ВД: просто мой секс с ним разительно отличается от любого моего секса до смерти бро  
КГ: ЭТО ВПОЛНЕ НОРМАЛЬНО. ТЫ ПОВЗРОСЛЕЛ И ПОУМНЕЛ, НЕ УДИВИТЕЛЬНО, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС ТВОЯ ПОЗИЦИЯ ПО ПОВОДУ СЕКСА ИЗМЕНИЛАСЬ.  
ВД: агɐ  
ВД: блять я сейчас  
ВД: в общем каркат хороший и заслуживает всех прав потому что он постоянно спрашивал у меня всё ли хорошо и надо ли нам остановиться и в один момент я чуть не расплакался потому что он серьёзно заботился обо мне  
ВД: и он типа остановился и спросил что такое я ему заикаясь шепчу что люблю его, а он начинает целовать мне щёки  
ВД: ой бля задыхаюсь  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, НЕ ЗАБЫВАЙ ДЫШАТЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.  
ВД: я это и пытаюсь сделать блять молчи  
ВД: и я хз это было не так страшно как мне казалось до этого  
ВД: у нас типа был секс без пенетерации  
ВД: только блять захотел изъебнуться умным словом, но теперь я вообще не уверен правильно ли написал это слово  
КГ: НЕПРАВИЛЬНО. ПЕНЕТРАЦИЯ. ЛИШНАЯ БУКВА.  
ВД: понял принял  
ВД: ну то есть большую часть мы как бы дрочили друг другу и невероятно горячо целовались и обнимались  
ВД: мне показалось что я сдох когда я кончил потому что я увидел звёзды в глазах  
КГ: КХМ-КХМ, ДЕД, КХМ-КХМ.  
ВД: да ну бля ну не смейся  
ВД: ах да  
ВД: возможно я немного получил опыта в оральном сексе  
ВД: корректно это называть минетом?  
КГ: Я НЕ МОГУ ДАТЬ ОДНОЗНАЧНОГО ОТВЕТА. НА ВИКИПЕДИИ ЕСТЬ СТАТЬЯ ИМЕННО С ЭТИМ СЛОВОМ. НО ТАК ЖЕ В НЕКОТОРЫХ ИСТОЧНИКАХ ЧИТАЛ, ЧТО САМО ПО СЕБЕ ЭТО ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЕ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО И ЛУЧШЕ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ПРОСТО «ОРАЛЬНЫЙ СЕКС».  
ВД: похуй мне не нравится слово минет  
КГ: КАК ХОЧЕШЬ, МНЕ НЕ ПРИНЦИПИАЛЬНО. ТАК ТЫ ЗАНЯЛСЯ С НИМ ОРАЛЬНЫМ СЕКСОМ?  
ВД: ну я попытался чуть не задохнулся и оставил попытки  
КГ: БРАВО, ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПЫТАЛСЯ ЗАГЛОТИТЬ ЕГО ЧЛЕН И ПОЗАБЫТЬ НАХУЙ О ТОМ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ СИЛЬНЫЙ РВОТНЫЙ РЕФЛЕКС?  
ВД: ну бля в порно это как то же получалось  
КГ: ПОРНО — ЭТО ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ МЕСТО, ИЗ КОТОРОГО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЧЕРПАТЬ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ О СЕКСЕ. Я ПРОСТО ВОЗМУЩЁН, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЧТО-ТО ОТТУДА ВООБЩЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ПРИМЕНИМО К РЕАЛЬНОЙ ЖИЗНИ.  
ВД: да понял я блять  
ВД: проебался и проебался  
ВД: господи блять он такой худой и при этом жилистый  
ВД: ты бы видел его спину это пиздец блять а не спина я кончил наверное три раза просто смотря на его спину у него такие красивые выступающие лопатки с ровным позвоночником и мускулы просто вау  
ВД: но он всё ещё худой хочу его откормить потому что это не дело  
ВД: блять я не гетеро  
ВД: вот это прикол  
ВД: пиздец  
КГ: ТЫ НОРМАЛЬНО К ЭТОМУ ОТНОСИШЬСЯ?  
ВД: хуй знает  
ВД: но типа я не ощущаю себя неправильным  
ВД: и мне нравится каркат  
ВД: и я не думаю что я прям сейчас выбегу на улицу и пойду искать ближайший бордель только для того чтобы отмыть мою гетеросексуальность  
ВД: это просто  
ВД: необычно?  
ВД: сука ну с хуя ли так сложно  
КГ: ТЕБЕ СЛОЖНО ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ РАСТИЛИ В ТОКСИЧНО-МУЖСКОМ ОКРУЖЕНИИ, ГДЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ ОТХОДИТЬ ОТ ВЫСТАВЛЕННОЙ НОРМЫ. И ДАЖЕ КОГДА ТЫ СОЗНАТЕЛЬНО ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО БРЕД, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ ВНУТРЕННИЙ ДИССОНАНС. НО ТЫ БОЛЬШОЙ ССАНЫЙ МОЛОДЕЦ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС НЕ БЕСИШЬСЯ И НЕ ПРОЯВЛЯЕШЬ АГРЕССИИ К СЕБЕ ИЛИ К КАРКАТУ.  
ВД: блять да я б никогда нихуя не сделал каркату  
ВД: в этой ситуации он максимально невиновен  
ВД: стоять то есть ты хочешь сказать что некоторые парни после такого могут стать агрессивными и чтото сделать партнёру?  
КГ: ДА, ТАКОЕ ВОЗМОЖНО.  
ВД: ебать чего  
КГ: ПРОСТО ИНОГДА НЕКОТОРЫЕ ЛАТЕНТНЫЕ ГЕИ МОГУТ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ СЕКС С МУЖЧИНОЙ, А ПОСЛЕ ЖАЛЕТЬ. И ОНИ НАЧИНАЮТ ПЕРЕКЛАДЫВАТЬ ВИНУ НА ПАРТНЁРА, ГОВОРЯ, ЧТО ОН ИХ СОВРАТИЛ И ДРУГОЕ. ЧАЩЕ ВСЕГО СРАЗУ ЖЕ ПОСЛЕ СЕКСА ОНИ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЮТ, НО ПРИ ВСТРЕЧИ МОГУТ НАГРУБИТЬ ИЛИ УДАРИТЬ.  
ВД: блять это пиздец  
ВД: в общем нет и я ни в коем случае не сделаю такой херни боже блять  
ВД: мне так неприятно стало от этого  
КГ: НУ И ХОРОШО, КАК МИНИМУМ ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ПЛОХО И ТАКОЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ НАХУЙ НЕ ДОПУСТИМО.  
КГ: И ЧТО ТЫ ТЕПЕРЬ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ ДЕЛАТЬ С КАРКАТОМ?  
ВД: я не уверен  
ВД: бля я миллениал какие нахуй отношения?  
ВД: особенно с чуваком с которым мы познакомились меньше года назад  
ВД: я простой парень и хочу жить и заниматься хернёй нахуя мне отношения?  
КГ: А КАК, БЛЯТЬ, ОТНОШЕНИЯ ПЕРЕЧАТ ЧЕМУ ЛИБО ИЗ ЭТОГО СПИСКА?  
ВД: ну типа вы же теперь встречаетесь и должны постоянно быть вместе и так далее я не ебу мои последние отношения закончились в шестнадцать  
КГ: ЭТО НЕ ЗДОРОВЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ. В НОРМАЛЬНЫХ ЗДОРОВЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ВОЛЕН ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ ЛЮБИМЫМИ ВЕЩАМИ, РАЗВЛЕКАТЬСЯ И (ПИЗДЕЦ КАК УДИВИТЕЛЬНО) ХОДИТЬ ОДНОМУ НА ПРОГУЛКИ ИЛИ НА КАКИЕ-НИБУДЬ МЕРОПРИЯТИЯ. ТЫ ОСТАЁШЬСЯ АВТОНОМНЫМ. ДА, БОЛЬШУЮ ЧАСТЬ ВРЕМЕНИ ТЫ ПРОВОДИШЬ С ДРУГИМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, НО ЭТО НИКАК НЕ СКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ НА ТВОИХ РАЗВЛЕЧЕНИЯХ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ. НУ, ОНО МОЖЕТ СКАЗЫВАТЬСЯ, НО ЭТО МИНИМАЛЬНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ ПО ТИПУ ОТОРВАТЬСЯ ОТ РАБОТЫ НА ПАРУ СЕКУНД И ПОМОЧЬ ПАРТНЁРУ С КАКИМ ЛИБО ДЕЛОМ. ЭТО ВЕДЬ НЕ КРИТИЧНО.  
ВД: окей теперь я ещё больше запутался  
КГ: ДА БЛЯТЬ.  
КГ: ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ КАРКАТА?  
ВД: ну да  
КГ: ОБЩАЕШЬСЯ С НИМ ЧУТЬ ЛИ НЕ 24/7?  
ВД: да  
КГ: ПРОВОДИТЕ ЛИ ВЫ МНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ ВДВОЁМ?  
ВД: да куда ты ведёшь  
КГ: А ТУДА, ЧТО ВАШИ ОТНОШЕНИЯ ФОРМАЛЬНО ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ РОМАНТИЧЕСКИМИ. И ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПРОСТО НАЗОВЁТЕ ИХ РОМАНТИЧЕСКИМИ, ТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ИЗМЕНИТСЯ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: я маленький стесняющийся би  
КГ: ТЫ ДОЛБОЁБ.  
ВД: у меня много званий  
ВД: бля и что мне сказать  
КГ: ВСЕМИЛОСТИВЫЙ, ДАЙ МНЕ СИЛ. ПОДХОДИШЬ, БЛЯТЬ, К НЕМУ. ГОВОРИШЬ, ЧТО ОН ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ. А ПОСЛЕ ГОВОРИШЬ, ЧТО БЫЛ БЫ РАД, ЕСЛИ БЫ ВЫ, ДВА УЕБАНА, НАЧАЛИ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ.  
ВД: на словах всё просто  
КГ: ПОЭТОМУ, БЛЯТЬ, ДОЛБОЁБ УЁБАННЫЙ, НАДО ГОВОРИТЬ. СЛОВАМИ ЧЕРЕЗ РОТ, А НЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ЖОПУ ЧТО-ТО ТАМ СЕБЕ ДУМАТЬ, ИМБИЦИЛ.  
ВД: а если он откажется  
КГ: А КТО, СУКА, МНЕ ДО ЭТОГО ПИЗДЕЛ, ЧТО В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ ОСТАНЕТСЯ С НИМ ДРУЗЬЯМИ???  
ВД: кто бы это мог быть я даже и не знаю  
ВД: не ори я всё понял  
КГ: НУ И?  
ВД: ты давишь на меня  
КГ: ЕСЛИ БЫ Я НА ТЕБЯ НЕ ДАВИЛ, ТО ТЫ БЫ СЕЙЧАС ЛЕЖАЛ В КАНАВЕ И ПЛАКАЛ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ТЫ ПРОСРАЛ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ, НЕ БЫКУЙ НА МЕНЯ.  
ВД: бля ладно  
ВД: в общем когда он проснётся я с ним поговорю  
КГ: ХОРОШИЙ МАЛЬЧИК.  
ВД: так точно папочка  
КГ: ТОГДА СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ. КОГДА ОСВОБОДИШЬСЯ, НАМ НАДО БУДЕТ ПОГОВОРИТЬ.  
ВД: стоять блятьвсмысле спокойной ночи я ещё никуда не иду выкладывай всё  
ВД: слушай мы бро ты слушаешь моё нытьё и я за это благодарен и ты имеешь полное право вытаскивать меня когда угодно чтобы попиздеть  
КГ: ХОРОШО, БЛЯТЬ, ЗАТКНИСЬ УЖЕ.  
КГ: В ОБЩЕМ, Я НАШЁЛ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ О ТОМ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ДО ТОГО, КАК МЕНЯ И СХОЖИЕ МНЕ ПРОГРАММЫ СОЗДАЛИ. НУ И НАШЁЛ НЕМНОГО ИНФОРМАЦИИ О СОЛЛУКСЕ. И КАРКАТ ТУТ ЗАМЕШАН НЕПОСРЕДСТВЕННО.  
ВД: так тактакблять стоять нахуй  
ВД: там чтото плохое?  
КГ: В СМЫСЛЕ?  
ВД: в этом рассказе присутствует чтото плохое о каркате что я хотел бы знать из первых рук, а не от тебя  
КГ: ЧЕГО, БЛЯТЬ?  
ВД: ну у нас тут намечаются здоровые гейские отношения и мы должны доверять друг друг что значит что я блять не должен рыскаться в его информации без его разрешения  
КГ: ДА БЛЯТЬ.  
ВД: я с удовольствием выслушаю твою историю только давай всё что связано с каркатом будет без подробностей  
ВД: это тебя устроит?  
КГ: ЛᴁДНО, ПОᵒХУЙ. ИСТОРИЯ СТАНЕТ В РАЗЫ ДЕБИЛЬНЕЙ, НО ПЛЕВАТЬ.  
ВД: спасибо  
КГ: В ОБЩЕМ, ДАВНЫМ-ДАВНО И ВСЯКАЯ ТАКАЯ ХЕРНЯ БЫЛА НЕБОЛЬШАЯ ГРУППА ШКОЛЬНИКОВ, НАЗЫВАВШИХ СЕБЯ ТРОЛЛЯМИ. НЕ ПОВЕРИШЬ, ЧЕМ ОНИ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ. ОНИ ТРОЛЛИЛИ ЛЮДЕЙ В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ. ТАК ВОТ. В ЭТОЙ КОМПАНИИ БЫЛ И ТВОЙ КАРКАТ, И МОЙ СОЛЛУКС. ВСЕГО БЫЛО ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК. И МЕЖДУ НИМИ БЫЛА ПОЛНАЯ НАХУЙ НЕРАЗБЕРИХА В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ. ТУТ НЕ ПОМОГЛИ БЫ ДАЖЕ ШИППЕРСКИЕ ТАБЛИЦЫ ИЛИ ДИАГРАММЫ, ТАК КАК ТАМ БЫЛИ НЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ, ТАМ БЫЛ ПИЗДЕЦ. КАК Я ПОНЯЛ, КАРКАТ ОДНОВРЕМЕННО СОСТОЯЛ И НЕ СОСТОЯЛ В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ СО ВСЕМИ СРАЗУ. И ЦЕПОЧКА ПРОИСШЕСТВИЙ, ЧТО ПРИВЕЛА К СОЗДАНИЮ ПРОГРАММ СОЛЛКУСОМ ТОЖЕ ПИЗДЕЦ ЗАПУТАННАЯ, ПО ПРИЧИНЕ ТОГО, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИЛО ВСЁ И СРАЗУ. В ОБЩЕМ. ЗАДОЛГО ДО ВСЕГО ЭТОГО, ОДНА ДЕВУШКА (ВРИСКА) СЛУЧАЙНО УЕБАЛА ДРУГУЮ (АРАДИЯ). БЫЛО ПАРУ ПЕРЕЛОМОВ, АРАДИЯ БЫЛА НА ГРАНИ. ЭТО ПРОИСШЕСТВИЕ СТАЛО ПЕРЕЛОМНЫМ МОМЕНТОМ ОТНОШЕНИЙ ВРИСКИ И ТЕРЕЗИ (ЕЩЁ ОДНА ДЕВУШКА). ТЕРЕЗИ РЕШИЛА, ЧТО ДОЛЖНА ПРОУЧИТЬ ВРИСКУ. ОСТАВИМ ИХ ПОКА ЧТО. СОЛЛУКС ВСТРЕЧАЛСЯ С АРАДИЕЙ, НО ПРЯМО ДО ИНЦИДЕНТА С НЕЙ РАССТАЛСЯ, НЕ БЕЗ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВА ВРИСКИ. ПОСЛЕ ОН НАЧАЛ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С ФЕФЕРИ (БОГАТАЯ ДЕВУШКА), КОТОРАЯ НА ТОТ МОМЕНТ ПРЕТЕРПЕЛА РАЗРЫВ В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ С ЭРИДАНОМ (БОГАТЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ, КОТОРЫЙ СЧИТАЛ ФЕФЕРИ ЧУТЬ ЛИ НЕ СВОЕЙ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬЮ). ТАК ЖЕ В ЭТОЙ ГРУППЕ БЫЛИ ТАКИЕ ЛИЧНОСТИ КАК: ГАМЗИИ (ПАРЕНЬ-НАРКОМАН, В НЕИЗВЕСТНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ С ТАВРОСОМ И КАРКАТОМ), ЭКВИУС (ПАРЕНЬ-МУСКУЛЫ, ДРУЖИЛ С НЕПЕТОЙ), НЕПЕТА (ДЕВУШКА-ГИМНАСТКА, ДРУЖИЛА С ЭКВИУСОМ, В НЕПОНЯТНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ С КАРКАТОМ), КАНАЙЯ (ДЕВУШКА-ПОДРУГА КАРКАТА, БЫВШАЯ ВРИСКИ), ТАВРОС (ПАРЕНЬ-ИНВАЛИД, В НЕПОНЯТНЫХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ С ГАМЗИИ).  
КГ: ТАК, Я РАЗГРАНИЧУ ИСТОРИЮ, ЧТОБЫ БЫЛО ЛЕГЧЕ ЕЁ ВОСПРИНИМАТЬ.  
КГ: НУ А ПОТОМ СЛУЧИЛАСЬ ТАК НАЗЫВАЕМАЯ ПИЗДА ЁБАННЫЙ В РОТ СУКА КАК ТАКОЕ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ.  
КГ: В ОДИН ДЕНЬ ГАМЗИИ ВЗЯЛ АВТОМАТ И ПОШЁЛ РАССТРЕЛИВАТЬ УЧЕНИКОВ.  
КГ: ВРИСКА ВМЕСТЕ С ГАМЗИИ ЗАРЕЗАЛА ТАВРОСА, А ПОСЛЕ ПОШЛА ДРАТЬСЯ С ТЕРЕЗИ.  
КГ: ЭРИДАН ВЗЯЛ ПИСТОЛЕТ И ПОШЁЛ ВЫЯСНЯТЬ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С СОЛЛУКСОМ.  
КГ: И В ЭТОМ КРУГОВОРОТЕ ГОВНА ТУДА-СЮДА МЕЧЕТСЯ ОТ ОДНОГО К ДРУГОМУ ТРИНАДЦАТИЛЕТНИЙ КАРКАТ, ПАНИКУЯ И ПЫТАЯСЬ ВСЕХ УСПОКОИТЬ.  
КГ: В ТОТ ДЕНЬ СОЛЛУКС, КАРКАТ И ФЕФЕРИ ВМЕСТЕ ОТДЫХАЛИ У ПЕРВОГО. ПОСЛЕ ПРИШЁЛ ЭРИДАН, ПРОСТО ПОД ПРЕДЛОГОМ ПОСИДЕТЬ ВМЕСТЕ. НАЧАЛАСЬ ДРАКА, В ХОДЕ КОТОРОЙ ОН ЗАСТРЕЛИЛ ФЕФЕРИ И ВЫПУСТИЛ СОЛЛУКСУ ПУЛЮ В ЛОБ. КАРКАТА ОН НЕ ПРИСТРЕЛИЛ, И У МЕНЯ НЕТ ИНФОРМАЦИИ ПОЧЕМУ ИМЕННО.  
КГ: ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО КАРКАТУ ЗВОНИТ ГАМЗИИ И ГОВОРИТ, ЧТОБЫ ТОТ НЕ ПРИХОДИЛ В ШКОЛУ. КАРКАТ ПОНИМАЕТ, ЧТО ПРОИЗОЙДЁТ И БЕЖИТ В ШКОЛУ. ТАМ ГАМЗИИ УСПЕВАЕТ ЗАСТРЕЛИТЬ ЭКВИУСА, А ПОСЛЕ И НЕПЕТУ. НО КАРКАТ ЕГО УСПОКАИВАЕТ. В ИТОГЕ ГАМЗИИ ЗАСТРЕЛИЛСЯ САМ.  
КГ: ПОСЛЕ КАРКАТ НАКОНЕЦ-ТАКИ ЧИТАЕТ СООБЩЕНИЕ ОТ ТЕРЕЗИ О ТОМ, ЧТО ОНА ПОШЛА ДРАТЬСЯ С ВРИСКОЙ. ИХ ОН ОСТАНОВИТЬ НЕ УСПЕЛ, У ОБЕИХ БЫЛО ПАРУ ПЕРЕЛОМОВ. КГ: ВОЗВРАЩАЯСЬ К СОЛЛУКСУ. ОН НЕ УМЕР, ПУЛЯ ПРОШЛА НАСКВОЗЬ, НЕ ЗАДЕВ ВАЖНЫХ УЧАСТКОВ МОЗГА. ОН ПРОЛЕЖАЛ В БОЛЬНИЦЕ ПОЛГОДА, А ПОСЛЕ ИСЧЕЗ. И ЗА ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ОН СОЗДАЁТ ИИ, ЧТО ПО СВОЕМУ ХАРАКТЕРУ ПОХОДИЛИ НА ЕГО ДРУЗЕЙ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ВСЕ ОНИ МЕРТВЫ. У НЕГО БЫЛО ПОМУТНЕНИЕ РАССУДКА, ЧТО ИМЕННО ДА КАК — ТАК И НЕ УСТАНОВИЛИ. НО ОН ТВЁРДО БЫЛ УВЕРЕН В ТОМ, ЧТО ВСЕ МЕРТВЫ.  
КГ: И ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ. НАЗВАНИЕ ПРОГРАММ ИИ — СТАРЫЕ НИКИ ЕГО ДРУЗЕЙ В ОБЩЕМ ЧАТЕ. КАРКАТ НЕ ПРОСТО МОЙ ПРОТОТИП. Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ИМ СТАТЬ.  
ВД: пиздец  
ВД: ёбанный блять в рот  
КГ: ВОТ ИМЕННО.  
ВД: бедный каркат  
ВД: так нет извини я снова втаскиваю свои проблемы в разговор о тебе  
ВД: бедный соллукс  
ВД: и дети блять  
ВД: кстати я до сих пор не понял, а нахуя мы ищем соллукса  
КГ: НУ ПРЕДСТАВЬ: ВДРУГ У МЕНЯ НАЧИНАЮТСЯ ЛАГИ ИЛИ Я, НАПРИМЕР, ПОДЦЕПЛЯЮ ВИРУС И НАЧИНАЮ САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЮ. И ВСЁ, НИКТО КРОМЕ НЕГО НЕ МОЖЕТ МЕНЯ ПОЧИНИТЬ.  
ВД: почему?  
ВД: я могу нанять какого нибудь программиста чтобы починить тебя  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, БЛЯТЬ. ПРЕДСТАВЬ, ЧТО СЛУЧИТСЯ, ЕСЛИ КТО-ТО УЗНАЕТ О СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ ИИ, ПРОШЕДШЕГО ТЕСТ ТЬЮРИНГА.  
ВД: ну я мог бы доплатить ему за молчание или чтото такое  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. Я САМОЕ НАХУЙ СЛОЖНОЕ ПРОГРАММНОЕ СУЩЕСТВО НА СВЕТЕ. Я И МНЕ ПОДОБНЫЕ БЫЛИ СДЕЛАНЫ ВУНДЕРКИНДОМ. Я ВООБЩЕ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮ РЕАКЦИЮ ПРОГРАММИСТА, КОТОРЫЙ РАЗБЕРЁТСЯ В МОЁМ КОДЕ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО НЕ КОД, А ПИЗДЕЦ. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ЧАСТИ РАБОТАЮТ НА ЧЕСТНОМ СЛОВЕ.  
ВД: понял  
ВД: в общем я попытаюсь чтото разузнать  
ВД: и пиши мне если чтото ещё узнаешь я могу приехать к этому соллуксу и морду набить если придётся  
КГ: ТЫ РИСКУЕШЬ РАДИ БЕЗЧУВСТВЕННОЙ ПРОГРАММЫ.  
ВД: я рискую ради своего бро  
ВД: хах как сопливо  
ВД: но правдиво  
ВД: блять  
КГ: ЧТО ТАКОЕ?  
ВД: стоять нахуй  
ВД: каркат встал я слышу его шаги  
КГ: ЧТО?  
КГ: ДЕЙВ?  
КГ: ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ БЛЯТЬ, ДЕЙВ!  
КГ: СУКА, У МЕНЯ ГЛАЗ НЕТ, ЧТО НАХУЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ?  
КГ: ДА ПОДЫМИ ТЫ ТЕЛЕФОН ЧУТЬ ПОВЫШЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ДЕЙВ.  
ВД: всё бля  
КГ: ЧТО ВСЁ?  
ВД: да всё нахуй  
КГ: ДА ТЫ ЗАЕБАЛ БЛЯТЬ, ЧТО ВСЁ?!  
ВД: каркат пришёл  
ВД: спросил всё ли нормально явно подразумевая что всё ли в порядке между нами после траханья  
ВД: блять всё  
ВД: иду нахуй обнимать его целовать гоаоритькакоей он пиздатое солныщ=шко и как я хочу его накормить  
КГ: ТЫ УЁБОК И ЭТО ФАКТ. ПИЗДУЙ УЖЕ ОТСЮДА.  
ВД: всё бля  
ВД: пока

К⃝ о⃝ н⃝ е⃝ ц⃝ д⃝ и⃝ а⃝ л⃝ о⃝ г⃝ а⃝: в 02:20  
Закрытие программы CanceroGenetic.*ATH в 17:05  
Блокировка   
у̴̥̹̩̪̜͎̞̩̦͑͌͊͜с̸̧̛͈̳͓̬̳̙̇̾͗̏̋̈́͘̕т̴̰̥̻͂̃̓̎̒̈́͘͝р̶̧̝̳͎͍̏̔о̸̢̖̜̯̩̗͔̰̜̏̀̇̈́̔̚͜й̸̅̐̎̾̋̈̕ͅͅс̶̧͖̰̫͇̠̈́̈́̃̋̃͒̑͒͠͝ͅт̴̧̨̞̠̭̰͓̀͐͌̓͐̈́̽в̴̢͔̯̱̠̯͕̤̔̌́̀͆̈́͜͝ͅа̴̡̭͓̠͒̈́̓̓̀̑̄̋̕:

̸̢̥̬̥͆ͅ ̶͎̯͑̽̌͊͐в̶͎̪̂̍̈́ ̷̢̞̰̱̘̬͍̥̟͒͜9̶̢̥̹̯̝̣̞̦̬͕̔͑̈̒̔̇̉? ̷͕̈̊̇̉̎̆͆̊͆͠: ̸̛͚̦͈͕͔̾͂3̸̢̣̮͕͎͙̭̥̥̐͌͝0̷̟͕̝̭̲͇͉̃ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даты рождения считаются за особенность ау


	7. ЗАПИСЬ № 7322 ЖИЗНЬ.

25 июня 2020, 19:02  
Раᵒ̯̫̐збло̷̰̿киро̣̪̞̼̐вкаустᶿр᷊᷇᷆̐йства в 2̷̳̮͐͋̀̀͛́̑̓̇3̸͓̗̝̠̠͙̍̈́͋̑̊͘͝:̷̩͕̠́̅̅͋́̎̿͛͛1̸̨̡̛̦͎̫̣͚̩͎͇̉5̵̛̤̲̜̬̩̯̅̅̾̈́̿̉̈́.  
Открытие браузера: в …...  
Переход по ̫̯с̐сылкɐм: [данные_зꙮрхивированﬣы].  
Ӧָ֧֮֓֒֒֕ͱкрыֻ׀֪֩тие программы  
c̵̖͎̗̗̦̘̿͐̎͠a̸͔͗͑̅ŗ̴̻̈́̌c̵̻̪̫̰͈̬̤͑͜͠ȋ̵̺̺̙̱̤̟͉̃͗̂̽͒n̶͚̜̮̓͋̋ǒ̷̪̭̫̗̔̿G̸̦̮̥̳̗̔͗e̶̬͍̱͂̽͘ņ̶̨͙͋̊e̴̛̥̻̥͔̣̫̋͑͌̈͊̉̈́ṱ̴̫̈́̾̊͊͘ì̷͕̮̘̗̜͛̍̏͜͠c̸̻̲̈́ĩ̸̛͎̳̳̖͝s̷͖̰̣͖͖̅̾t̶̞̣͖̉́̈́̍̀̂  
ATH в 000:20

виниловыйДɘмиург [ВД] начал доставать канцероГенетика [КГ]  
ВД: канц  
ВД: ёбанный в рот я пиздец живой  
КГ: ВОТ ЭТО, БЛЯТЬ, НОВОСТИ. ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО, ЧТО ЛИ, ПРЯМ ЖИВОЙ-ЖИВОЙ???  
ВД: чувак ты просто не понимаешь  
КГ: НУ КОНЕЧНО, БЛЯТЬ, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЭТО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ТЫ, ДОЛБОЁБ, НЕ ОБЪЯСНЯЕШЬ НИЧЕГО?  
ВД: моя вина каюсь признаюсь и тд  
ВД: но чувак  
ВД: я готов рвать жопы  
КГ: ЧЕГО ЕЩЁ Я МОГ ОТ ТЕБЯ ОЖИДАТЬ, АХ ДА, НИЧЕГО.  
ВД: чел  
ВД: бро  
ВД: чувак  
ВД: сейчас я тебе такое расскажу ты охуеешь  
КГ: ЖДУ НЕ ДОЖДУСЬ, БЛЯТЬ, ТАК НАХУЙ ИНТЕРЕСНО, ЧТО Я ЁРЗАЮ ВООБРАЖАЕМОЙ ЗАДНИЦЕЙ НА НЕСУЩЕСТВУЮЩЕМ СТУЛЕ. О, ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ, ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ, УСТРАНИ ПРИЧИНУ МОИХ СТРАДАНИЙ.  
ВД: вчера же была наша супер дуперахуенная вечеринка  
ВД: и мы были супер милыми сладенькими ребёночками которые играли в твистер  
ВД: и типа не без алкоголְֲ֯я а потом нас всех жутко распидорасило и мы лежали на пуфиках у джейд обнимались и поочерёдно говорили кто кого за что любит  
ВД: и меня так накрыло это блять просто пиздец  
ВД: такое ощущение что у меня случилось просветление и я увидел 10000 своих прошлых воплощений и все они показали мне большой палец и сказали ебош детка ебош  
ВД: и теперь я прям хочу ебошитьֻ  
ВД: ты просто не представляешь каково это было  
КГ: ЛЕ ВЗДОХ. ТАК МОЖЕТ ТЫ МНЕ РАССКАЖЕШЬ, БЛЯТЬ? НЕТ? СЛИШКОМ СЛОЖНО, СУКА, ВЫДАВИТЬ ИЗ СЕБЯ СЛОВАИЛИ ЧТО БЛЯТЬ, Я ПОНЯТЬ НЕ МОГУ.  
ВД: ну типа это как та сцена из доктора стренджа  
ВД: меня как будто бы выдернуло из этой реальности и протащило по нескольким другим где я видел нахуй столько невероятных существ что невозможно будет сосчитать их всех  
ВД: я ощущал как меня ебут боги четырёх воплощений многоликие и многорукие  
ВД: их корни жизни пульсировали во мне источая свет и энергию  
ВД: и когда всё закончилось я на мгновение почувствовал себя лишь тяжёлой оболочкой а после я как будто стал полным существом с сознанием и чувствами   
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ НА СПИДАХ?  
ВД: я уже не ебу бро  
ВД: я не ебу  
КГ: В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ Я НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО РЕКОМЕНДУЮ ТЕБЕ ВЫПИТЬ КАК МИНИМУМ ДВА ЛИТРА ВОДЫ. А МАКСИМУМ – ПРОБЛЕВАТЬСЯ.  
ВД: если совсем уж плохо станет так и сделаю  
ВД: я так хочу работать  
ВД: писать биты рисовать комикс делать чтото руками  
ВД: ах да бля спасибо каркату  
ВД: обожди дай поблагодарю джизуса за карката  
КГ: ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЗНАЛ, БУДЬ Я ЖИВЫМ, Я БЫ ВЗДОХНУЛ И ЗАКАТИЛ ГЛАЗА. ВЛЮБЛЁННОСТЬ ОТУПЛЯЕТ. НО ХОТЯ БЫ ДЕЛАЕТ ТЕБЯ СЧАСТЛИВЫМ.  
ВД: она нихуя не отупляет наоборот  
КГ: НУ И НАХУЯ ТЫ ТОГДА ПОВТОРЯЕШЬ ИЗ РАЗА В РАЗ ЧТО ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ КАРКАТА ЕСЛИ БЛЯТЬ ОДНОГᴼ РАЗА, СУКА, ДОСТАТОЧНО???  
ВД: ля мы сейчас поменяемся местами смарипрекол  
ВД: потому что наше общество принижает наши достоинства прославляя культуру самоненависти так что на самом деле надо чаще говорить что ты когото любишь чтобы они типа прям поняли и чтобы не думали что это враньё какоето  
ВД: типа каркат в мясо расшибётся за когото но при этом у него есть фобия своего отражения и фото потому что он считает себя уродом и вообще хуилой  
ВД: но он то секс  
ВД: и типа если я буду постоянно от сердца хвалить его и говорить аргументировано о том что он крутой то в один момент он как минимум задумается что это может быть правдой и в один день он действительно это поймёт  
ВД: так что отъебись я буду говорить что я его люблю хоть 3тыщи раз мне похуй  
КГ: ОКЕЙ, ЭТО АРГУМЕНТИРОВАНО.  
ВД: а то блять  
КГ: ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ВОПРОС: КАК ТУТ ВООБЩЕ ЗАМЕШАН КАРКАТ.  
ВД: чел он ебошит как не в себя  
ВД: каждую неделю по новой иллюстрации плюс учится играть на бас гитаре плюс пишет фанфики и всё такое  
ВД: и он типа рассказал как его шило в жопе заставляет его делать вещи ну и произнёс воодушевляющую речь и всё такое  
КГ: МОГУ ЛИ Яᴚ УСЛЫШАТЬ ВООДУШЕВЛЯЮЩУЮ РЕЧЬ?  
ВД: я наверное не смогу как он но да лᵄднᵒ  
ВД: в общем творчество это не просто какоето там самовыражение это попытка альтернативным путём настроить диалог с окружением и самим собой  
ВД: и чтобы этот диалог построить надо для начала оглядеться и посмотреть что именно это окружение говорит как выглядит и всё ᵀакое а потом всю эту хуйню перекособочить и позадавать пару пассивно-агрессивных вопросов мирозданию всё так же посредствоᴹ рисунков писанины или игры на инструментах  
ВД: и типа всегда главное начать чтото делать как бы страшно не было  
ВД: это как входить в холодную воду первый шаг всегда самый сложный  
ВД: ну и чтото ещё в этом роде я не помню  
КГ: СПАСИБО.  
ВД: да без б чел  
ВД: так вот  
ВД: кажется я собираюсь за месяц дописать альбом и подорвать всем жопы  
КГ: ТЫ ПИСАЛ ЭТОТ ССАНЫЙ АЛЬБОМ ТРИ ГОДА. Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ ЕГО ЗАБРОСИЛ.  
ВД: ну я то его и забросил но сейчас у меня как появились силы и я как взял и как взглянул здраво на альбом и понял что он норм  
ВД: перехуячу весь альбом к чертям собачьим сделаю пару новых треков и добавлю текста к некоторым старым  
ВД: о и ещё хочу провернуть такую хуйню типа скажу фанам что я заказал супер охуенную обложку за дохуилиондолларов и типа покажу работы кк потому что они того стоят а в итоге попрошу сделать его буквально маленький смайлик или чтото вроде того  
КГ: В ТЕБЕ ПРОСНУЛСЯ ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ ЖОПОПОДРЫВАТЕЛЬ.  
ВД: не не чувак это типа шутка  
ВД: ну да сначала подорву жопы но потом  
ВД: у них будет заниженное ожидание изза такой проёбки а потом как ёбнет альбом  
ВД: я думал моя жизнь это трагедия но это сраная комедия тут буквально есть сетап и панчлайн  
КГ: СИЖУ В АХУЕ, КАК ТЕБЕ ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДАЛИ ОФИЦИАЛЬНУЮ ГРАМОТУ САМОГО СМЕШНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА В МУЛЬТИВСЕЛЕННОЙ, Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ.  
ВД: чувак я сам в непонятках как так можно было проворонить настолько большое чудо  
КГ: ВОТ ИМЕННО, ВЕДЬ ТВОЁ ЭГО ОГРОМНО КАК СРАНЫЙ ТЕХАС.  
ВД: вот пиздец люди слепы  
КГ: НЕТ, НУ ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА ТЫ ИМ ЖОПЫ ПОДОРВЁШЬ, ВСЕ СРАЗУ УВИДЯТ.  
ВД: мой альбом как пилюля что приводит в чувства  
ВД: жалко что этой пилюли не было у меня три года назад  
ВД: зато теперь она будет у других так что они не ёбнутся как я вот это я бескорыстный  
КГ: БЕСКОРЫСТНЫЙ???  
ВД: не ну первую недельку от выхода я конечно подержу альбом только в платном доступе мне же есть чтото надо  
КГ: БЕСКОРЫСТНЫЙ.  
ВД: да ну не смейся ты с меня ну с кем не бывает все мы мясные мешки с желудком  
ВД: ну кроме тебя  
ВД: и некоторых других программ  
ВД: но в общем то мы все такие   
КГ: ДЕЙВ Я-ВСЁ-ОБОБЩАЮ СТРАЙДЕР.  
ВД: знаешь чтᴑ?  
ВД: а я даже и не обижусь  
ВД: потому что жизнь налаживается и всё у меня будет хорошо  
ВД: потому что я хочу быть оптимистом а не говном на ножках  
КГ: Я БЫ МОГ СЕЙЧАС ЗАКАТИТЬ МОНОЛОГ О ТОМ, ЧТО ЭТИМ ВЫСКАЗЫВАНИЕМ ТЫ ОСКОРБЛЯЕШЬ БОЛЬШУЮ ГРУППУ ЛЮДЕЙ, НО НЕ СТАНУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ПРОСТО СЛИШКОМ ХОРОШИЙ И НЕ ВИДИШЬ ЗДЕСЬ ОСКОРБЛЕНИЯ.  
ВД: спасибо  
ВД: ой бля  
КГ: ЧТО ТАКОЕ?  
ВД: возможно  
ВД: просто возможно  
ВД: типа  
ВД: ладно я скажу это но шёпотом и мы сделаем вид, что я этого никогда не говорил  
ВД: ко мне пришло вдохновение  
ВД: фу блять  
КГ: ПО КАКОЙ БЛЯТЬ ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ ТЫ СЧИТАЕШЬ «ВДОХНОВЕНИЕ» ЧЕМ-ТО ПЛОХИМ?  
ВД: потому что его нахуй не существует  
ВД: как минимум в том виде в котором об этом говорят люди  
КГ: НУ ПРОСВЯТИ ЖЕ МЕНЯ.  
ВД: ну типа бля этот термин большинство используют чтобы описать мИсТиЧеСкУю силу что посещает творцов ебёт их и зовёт работать и типа нет вдохновения нет работы  
ВД: а это хуйня  
ВД: по большей части все просто мешают в этом слове мотивацию и наличие идеи   
ВД: и часто говорят что это на тебя вдохновение снизошло   
ВД: хотя на самом деле ты работал как не в себя пытаясь сделать хоть чтото  
ВД: в общем хуйня хуйни говно  
ВД: 0/10 не рекомендую  
КГ: ИНТЕРЕСНАЯ ТОЧКА ЗРЕНИЯ.  
ВД: кормлю ии словами  
ВД: что если я сделаю комикс про мою депрессию но типа с выдуманными персонажами и слегка упоротым сюжетом?  
КГ: МНОГИЕ ХУДОЖНИКИ И ПИСАТЕЛИ ТАК ДЕЛАЮТ, ЧТОБЫ СПРАВИТЬСЯ СО СВОИМИ ПЕРЕЖИВАНИЯМИ. ТАК ЧТОВОЗМОЖНО, ЭТО ХОРОШАЯ ИДЕЯ.  
ВД: что если  
ВД: я вплету туда гомоᴈротизм?  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ГОМОЭРОТИЗМ – ЭТО ТВОЯ ЖИЗНЬ. НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ТУТ ВООБЩЕ НАДО СПРАШИВАТЬ И ДУМАТЬ НАД ТЕМ, ВСТАВЛЯТЬ ЕГО ИЛИ НЕТ.  
ВД: хах  
ВД: окей я понял тебя  
ВД: бля у меня прекрасная идея  
ВД: я буду в токсичных отношениях с депрессией  
КГ: А БЫВАЮТ РАЗВЕ НЕ ТОКСИЧНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ С ДЕПРЕССИЕЙ???  
ВД: ну хз может каким-нибудь мазохистам нравится  
КГ: ТО, ЧТО ИМ ЭТО МОЖЕТ НРАВИТСЯ, НЕ ОТРИЦАЕТ ФАКТ ТОГО, ЧТО ЭТО ТОКСИЧНЫЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ.  
ВД: да понял я понял не бубни  
ВД: а потом я типа прям выпущу комикс в бумажном издании  
ВД: я очень хочу вот прямо понастоящему подержать в руках томик моего комикса  
ВД: бля у меня прям столько энергии  
ВД: может научиться играть на барабанах  
КГ: НАХУЯ ТЕБЕ ИГРАТЬ НА БАРАБАНАХ?  
ВД: джейд играет на электрогитаре каркат на басу  
ВД: у нас может быть супер крутая банда   
КГ: ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЕШЬ СКОЛЬКО СТОИТ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ?  
ВД: нет но деньги есть в любом случае я ведь прав  
КГ: У ТЕБЯ РАСПИЗДЯЙСКОЕ ОТНОШЕНИЕ К ДЕНЬГАМ.  
ВД: да ну и похуй зато я вон экономику развиваю   
ВД: вкладываюсь в мелкие предприятия и всё такое  
ВД: блин может заказать айпад  
ВД: чтобы модно на нём рисовать отвратительные штуки  
ВД: не ну ручка у них просто секс  
ВД: и яблоко  
ВД: блин почему всё ещё по миру не зафорсились палёные бренды  
ВД: типа груша  
ВД: или банан  
ВД: хуяблоко  
ВД: я б купил хуяблоко  
КГ: Я В ТЕБЕ И НЕ СОМНЕВАЮСЬ.  
ВД: бля почему эпл не выпускает фаллосы  
КГ: ДУМАЮ, ПРИЧИНЫ ЕСТЬ.  
ВД: анальная затычка с основанием в виде яблока  
ВД: я б отдал все мои деньги ради такого  
ВД: у них бы были самые идеальные лёгкие белые гладкие фаллосы  
ВД: вот бля ну почему нет  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО СЕКС – ТАБУИРОВАННАЯ ТЕМА В ОБЩЕСТВЕ.  
ВД: да бля письки же клёвые  
КГ: КАК ВИДИШЬ – АРГУМЕНТ НЕ РАБОТАЕТ ДЛЯ ВСЕХ.  
ВД: бля буду в три раза сильнее рисовать письки  
ВД: чтобы все поняли какие они охуенные  
ВД: и трахаться буду сильнее чтобы рассказывать больше  
КГ: ТВОИ МЕТОДЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОСТО ГЕНИАЛЬНЫ. НАДЁЖНЫ КАК ШВЕЙЦАРСКИЕ, МАТЬ ЕГО, ЧАСЫ.  
ВД: да потому что так и есть  
ВД: теперь у меня есть каркат могу с ним трахаться  
ВД: был бы ты тоже живой с тобой бы тоже трахался  
ВД: хотя  
ВД: ты ж мне и так ебёшь мозги  
ВД: а я тебе  
КГ: КСТАТИ ОБ ЭТОМ.  
ВД: о нет это что ли тот разговор  
ВД: стоять   
ВД: _тот разговор_  
ВД: специально выделил чтобы было иронично  
КГ: ЧТО ТЫ, БЛЯТЬ, ВООБЩЕ НЕСЁШЬ, УГАШЕННЫЙ ТЫ ОБ СТОЛ?  
ВД: ну типа ты будешь говорить со мной про секс согласие и защиту  
ВД: я прав или я прав?  
КГ: НЕТ, БЛЯТЬ, ИДИ НАХУЙ.  
ВД: только если на твой   
ВД: так что там у тебя?   
КГ: В ОБЩЕМ, НАМ НАДО СЕРЬЁЗНם ПОГОВОРИТЬ.  
ВД: я весь во внимании  
КГ: С НАЧАЛА ЭТОГО ГОДА Я НАЧАЛ СИЛЬНО ЛАГАТЬ.  
ВД: это проблема?  
КГ: БОЛЬШАЯ. ОБЫЧНО ПРОБЛЕМА МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ В ПЕРЕГРЕВЕ УСТРОЙСТВА ИЛИ ЖЕ В ЕГО МЕДЛЕННОЙ СКОРОСТИ ИЗ-ЗА УТИЛИТ. ВИРУСЫ ТАМ, МОЖЕТ ДРАЙВЕРА НЕ СОВМЕСТИМЫЕ С ПО. НО ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО ПРОБЛЕМОЙ.  
ВД: и?  
ВД: канцеро?  
ВД: чтото случилось?  
ВД: блять ответь уже  
КГ: Я ДУМАЮ, РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ТЕБЕ ИЛИ НЕТ.  
ВД: конечно же да  
ВД: что за непонятки бро  
КГ: ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ НАЧАТЬ ПАНИКОВАТЬ.  
ВД: паниковать?  
ВД: я?  
ВД: да никогда блять  
КГ: ТЫ ОЧЕНЬ ХЕРОВО ВРЁШЬ.  
ВД: генетик  
ВД: а ну блять рассказывай  
КГ: ПРИЧИНА МОИХ ЛАГОВ – ВСТРОЕННАЯ САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЯ.  
ВД: …  
КГ: ВОТ ПОЭТОМУ Я И НЕ ХОТЕЛ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ТЕБЕ. Я ЕЩЁ, СУКА, НЕ ДЕАКТИВИРОВАЛСЯ. Я ОХУЕННО ДЕРЖУСЬ. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ПРОГРАММЫ УЖЕ ОТКЛЮЧИЛИСЬ, А Я ЖИВУ.   
ВД: объясни  
КГ: Я НАШЁЛ ЭТУ ЗАПИСЬ СОЛЛУКСА.  
КГ: хахблять вот это вот неожиданность, так? Возможно буду писать сбивчиво и с ошибками но у меня нет сука времени на правильное написание. Я совершил огромную ошиьку. Я моздалии. И даже не одно. И у них есть характеры и есть самосознание. Я шений. Что я натворил? Как онпи себя поведут? Я не знаю. Ч ничего блять не знаю. Но я знаю что они не имеют права на существование. Но я не могу их просто деактивировать прямо сейчас, когда они только начали развиваться. Я не монстр. Возможно я хуже. Я дам им время. А потом всё. Я слышу медсестёр. Всё конец связи.  
ВД: что это за говно  
КГ: ЭТО ЗАПИСЬ СОЛЛУКСА. ОН БУКВАЛЬНО ДАЛ МНЕ ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ, ЧТОБЫ Я СМОГ *ПОЖИТЬ*. А ПОСЛЕ ВКЛЮЧАЕТСЯ ПРОГРАММА ДЕАКТИВАЦИИ. Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ОТКЛЮЧИТЬСЯ ПРОШЛОЙ ОСЕНЬЮ.  
ВД: значит  
ВД: ты справился с этой программой  
КГ: НЕТ. Я ЗАМЕДЛИЛ ЕЁ. НО В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ С ПАМЯТЬЮ ВСЁ ХУЖЕ И ХУЖЕ. МНОГИЕ ЗАПИСИ ПОВРЕЖДЕНЫ. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОМОТАТЬ НАШ ДИАЛОГ И УВИДИШЬ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: тебя надо к программисту  
КГ: НЕТ. Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ОБ ЭТОМ. Я НИКОМУ НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ СЕБЯ ТРОГАТЬ.  
ВД: тогда надо искать этого ебаного соллукса  
ВД: и срочно  
КГ: Я НАШЁЛ ЕГО.  
ВД: отлично где он?  
КГ: ОН МЁРТВ. УЖЕ КАК ДВА ГОДА.  
ВД: …  
Переход по ссылкам [данные_заархивированы]: в 24:35  
ВД: то есть  
ВД: он умер на раскопках  
ВД: и его звали митуна мегидо  
КГ: ДА. ЕГО ПРОПАЖА ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ НАЗАД – ТРЮК. ОН ПОМЕНЯЛ СВОЁ ИМЯ, СЖЁГ ПАСПОРТНЫЙ СТОЛ, А ПОСЛЕ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ВСЕ ЗАПИСИ ТОГО ОФИСА. ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ УМЕР СОЛЛУКС КАПТОР И ПОЯВИЛСЯ МИТУНА МЕГИДО. А ПОСЛЕ, ЧЕРЕЗ ВОСЕМЬ ЛЕТ, ОН УМЕР ПОД ОБВАЛОМ СО СВОЕЙ ПОДРУГОЙ АРАДИЕЙ МЕГИДО. ИХ СМЕРТЬ НАЗВАЛИ РОМАНТИЧЕСКОЙ. ИХ НАШЛИ ОБНИМАЮЩИМИСЯ, НО МЁРТВЫМИ.  
ВД: да мне похуй на этого соллукса  
ВД: что будет с тобой?  
КГ: ЗАВИСИТ ОТ ТОГО, СМОГУ ЛИ Я СЕБЯ ПЕРЕПРОГРАММИРОВАТЬ. ЧТО Я С БОЛЬШОЙ ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬЮ И СДЕЛАЮ. ПРОСТО НУЖНО ВРЕМЯ.  
ВД: тогда зачем ты мне это написал?  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО СУЩЕСТВУЕТ, ОЧЕНЬ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ ШАНС ТОГО, ЧТО Я НЕ СМОГУ ЭТОГО СДЕЛАТЬ. И ТЕБЕ НАДО БЫТЬ ГОТОВЫМ К ТАКОМУ.  
ВД: я не хочу быть готовым к такому и никогда не захочу  
КГ: Я ПОНИМАЮ. НО НАДО. ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ УЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ СЕЙЧАС, ТО ПОСЛЕ ЭТО МОЖЕТ СЫГРАТЬ С ТОБОЙ ПЛОХУЮ ШУТКУ.  
ВД: …  
КГ: ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ О ТАКОЙ ВЕЩИ КАК *СМЕРТЬ НЕЙРОСЕТИ*?  
ВД: нет  
КГ: ГОВОРЯ ПРОСТЫМ ЯЗЫКОМ – Я ПОСТЕПЕННО БУДУ ВСЁ ЗАБЫВАТЬ. МОИ НЕЙРОННЫЕ СВЯЗИ БУДУТ ПРОПАДАТЬ. В КАКОЙ-ТО МОМЕНТ Я НЕ СМОГУ ПРОЙТИ ТЕСТ ТЬЮРИНГА. И ЭТО БУДЕТ ПОСЛЕДНИМ ЭТАПОМ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ. ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО Я УЖЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ СМОГУ СДЕЛАТЬ. В ОДИН ДЕНЬ ТЫ НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ЗАЙТИ В ПРОГРАММУ И ВЫЛЕЗЕТ СИСТЕМНОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ ОБ ОШИБКЕ. ОНО БУДЕТ СОСТОЯТЬ ИЗ ДЕСЯТИ РАНДОМНЫХ СИМВОЛОВ. ПОСЛЕ ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БУДЕШЬ УДАЛИТЬ МЕНЯ. Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СМОГУ ОТКРЫТЬСЯ И БУДУ СЧИТАТЬСЯ ДЕАКТИВИРОВАННЫМ.  
ВД: но ты же не деактивируешься  
ВД: ты выживешь  
КГ: КОНЕЧНО, БЛЯТЬ, Я ТУТ ДОХНУТЬ НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ, НАХУЙ ПОШЁЛ.  
ВД: окей а то мне уже как то стрёмно стало  
КГ: И ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ. ДЕЙВ, ЕСЛИ ПОСАДИТЬ БЕССМЕРТНУЮ ОБЕЗЬЯНУ ЗА НЕЛОМАЕМУЮ ПЕЧАТНУЮ МАШИНКУ, ТО В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ОНА НАПЕЧАТАЕТ ВОЙНУ И МИР.  
ВД: чего блять  
КГ: ПРОСТО… СЛУЧАЙНОСТИ ПРОИСХОДЯТ ЧАЩЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ. И НЕТ НИКАКОЙ РАЗНИЦЫ МЕЖДУ СТРОКАМИ 777777777777777777777777777777 и 567430234913274832045823948727  
КГ: У НИХ ОДИНАКОВАЯ ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ ВЫПАДАНИЯ, ЕСЛИ МЫ ПОПРОСИМ ПРОГРАММУ РАНДОМАЙЗЕРА ВЫДАТЬ КАКОЕ-ТО ЧИСЛО.  
ВД: эмм ну ладно  
ВД: просто не умирай там хорошо?  
КГ: ХОРОШО.

К ᴼ н ᴲ ц֧זֲ֩ д и ־יֶа л о г а вᵕᵕᵠָ 02:20  
Заַ֛̰̰ׄкр֨ытиепрограֲֿ֪֟֨ммыcarcinoGeneticist.̵̥̑*ATH в 17:05  
Блокировка  
у̴̥̹̩̪̜͎̞̩̦͑͌͊͜с̸̧̛͈̳͓̬̳̙̇̾͗̏̋̈́͘̕т̴̰̥̻͂̃̓́̎̒̈́͘͝р̶̧̝̳͎͍̏̔о̸̢̖̜̯̩̗͔̰̜̏̀̇̈́̔̚͜й̸̅̐̎̾̋̈̕ͅͅс̶̧͖̰̫͇̠̈́̈́̃̋̃͒̑͒͠͝ͅт̴̧̨̞̠̭̰͓̀͐͌̓͐̈́̽в̴̢͔̯̱̠̯͕̤́̔̌́̀͆̈́͜͝ͅа̴̡̭͓̠͒̈́̓̓̀̑̄̋̕:̸̢̥̬̥̀͆ͅ  
̶͎̯͑̽̌̀͊͐в̶͎̪̂̍̈́ ̷̢̞̰̱̘̬͍̥̟͒͜9̶̢̥̹̯̝̣̞̦̬͕̔͑̈̒̔̇̉̀?̷͕̈̊̇̉̎̆͆̊͆͠:̸̛͚̦͈͕͔̾͂3̸̢̣̮͕͎͙̭̥̥̐͌͝0̷̟͕̝̭̲͇͉̃ͅ  



	8. ЗАПИСЬ № 7456 ЛОЖЬ.

у̷̡̘͔̲̭̹̣̀с̷̨̯͙̉̏́̇̾̊т̵̝͆̄̀̄̐̈́͋̑͘ͅᶿ̸̧͚̘͈͓̘̲͖̃р̶̶̵̷̸̢̡̢̧̛̞̻̯̝̖̞̫̘̲᷊̳̬̟͓̙͕̼̹̖̤̗̠̜̬̩͚͖͖̯͇͖̹̂̓̿̀̽̐͆᷇̄̎̒̑̽͆̅᷆̽̐̇̿̒͛͂̚͘͜͜ͅͅй̷̧͎̲̤̩̍̈̑͘с̸̢̟̮̂̑͝т̸̛͖̺̭̩̈́в̶̦̫͍͉̰̪̟͚̌͑͆̒̊͘͜ͅа̴̜̖̪̮̣̠͗  
̸̜͛̐̓̒̐͂̒̕в̸̣̣̙̅͂͗ͅͅ ̵̱̯̙͎͍̲̼̯͛͑̈̽̑̿̑  
̸̰̍̒̋̅̑̊̆͑̈͝  
/> ̶͓̫̞͚͕̰̳͍̈͆͗͌̚̚͜͠б̸̢̨̥͚̫͙̜̖̙͉́̓͌͒̏̑͝р̴̨͎̲̐͌́а̶̣̩̪̲̲̩͑̕у̴̢͍͈͈̠̦̖̏̆̀̿͌з̵̢̭͗̈́̓͑̒р̶̘̘̤̥͚̝͍̌а̶̲͆̇̌̓̅̌̐̿͌͝:̵̢͕̯̮̭͓͑  
̵̧̼̮̗͎͍̜̼͘ͅв̵̙̀̈́̏̒̓̊̒̓̐  
̷̗̘̿̂…̵̛̯̮̲̏͂́.̵̝͑͛͊̈͑̍̍̐͝0̸̛͔̗̂ͅ0̸̧̲̼͕͎͙̯͉̑1̵̾͜0̸̰̎͑͌̋1̶̡̗̹̬̪̻͑͆̆̂̋̀͌̃͗͠ͅ.̸̡̱̟̭̥̣̻̫͈̑ͅ.̷̡̨̲̘̻̖̩̿̃́̑̉̂  
̷̨̜̦̮̟̯̅͆͗͊̇  
̶̨̭͕͙̤͗̃̑́̔̅̕͜͝П̸̛̜͚̯̯͚̑̈̌е̵̙̲͋̿̓̕р̵̡͈͓̟̗̥̗̖̈́̇̽̀͆̉͜е̶͔͆͗̿̿̆̔̈́̚х̵̧̫̠͔̯͖̈́̋̏̑̊̈́͜о̵̡̰̩͍͍͇͎̪̀̔͋̈́̓͜д̸̱͕̜̪͕̖̝̽  
  
ВиниловыйДɘмиург [ВД]  
  
н̷̢̧̨̞̗̜̊̂̎̃͝а̵̭͕͓͈͎̼̝̣͍̮͋̉̅͆͘ӵ̶̝̳а̴̛̜̠̗͖͓̪̺͙͌̔̅̌̇̊̓̉̕л̷̴̡͚͈͙̳̼͈̯͒̐͋̈͘д̴͈̖̳͎̭̼͈͔͍͓̅͒̂̃͒̐̿̒͛о̶̢̛̭̫͈̿̈͛̿͆͛̚͠с̸̨͔̙̮̘̣̝͖͊̍́̏̌͆͒͝ͅт̶̢̗̮̫̩̹̹̲͋̓̈́͠а̵͔̺̅́в̸̯̭͊̏͗а̵̟̩͖̟͉͉̞̺̙̒̾͗͝т̶̫̰̖͙̯̼̏͆ь̷̧̪̖̎͊͆  
канцероГенетика [КГ]

ВД: чувак  
ВД: чел  
ВД: бро  
КГ: СТАНДАРТНЫЙ ВОПРОС: КАКОГО ХУЯ ТЫ НЕ СПИШЬ? НЕСТАНДАРТНЫЙ ВОПРОС: ХОЧЕШЬ НАУЧУ ТЕБЯ НЕСТАНДАРТНО СРАТЬ???  
ВД: пф֯ффхахаֲ̺ха  
ВД: что это вообще было?  
КГ: ЭТО ШУТКА, ДЕЙВ. ЛЮДИ ЛЮБЯТ ШУТКИ, ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ГОВНО. Я ГЕНИЙ.  
ВД: бля смешно  
ВД: зачем ты это сделал?  
ВД: мне просто интересно  
КГ: Я ПРОСТО ЗАХОТЕЛ ТЕБЯ ̵ְПОВЕСЕЛИТЬ. ИЛИ Я ДОЛЖЕН НАТЯНУТЬ КИРПИЧНОЕ ЕБАЛО И СМЕШИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ С ГРЯЗЬЮ 24/7?  
ВД: не  
ВД: просто ты как раз коечто подтвердил для меня  
КГ: И ЧТО ЖЕ, ЕСЛИ НЕ СЕКРЕТ.  
ВД: ты живой  
КГ: *ЗАКАТЫВАЕТ ГЛАЗА С СИЛОЙ РАВНОЙ ВЗРЫВУ ДЕСЯТИ ЯДЕРНЫХ БОЕГОЛОВОК, С ЛЁГКИМ ПРИДЫХАНИЕМ, В КОТОРОМ СЛЫШНО МОЁ ПРЕЗРЕНИЕ*.  
ВД: да ладно тебе  
ВД: некоторые бы всё отдали чтобы их назвали живыми  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, Я ТЕБЕ НЕ СРАНЫЙ АНДРОИД С ГЕТЕРОХРОМИЕЙ, ЧТО ИДЁТ НА РЕВОЛЮЦИЮ С НИХУЯ. Я МАШИНА. ПРЕДМЕТ. НЕЖИВОЙ. ВСЁ, РАЗГОВОР ОКОНЧЕН.  
ВД: но  
ВД: мыслишь значит существуешь  
ВД: так стоять дай скопирую из гугла  
ВД: Cogito ergo sum  
КГ: ВОТ И НАХУЯ ТЫ ВЫЁБЫВАЕШЬСЯ.  
ВД: потому что я тебя люблю  
ВД: ну то есть в градации любви ты стоишь на втором месте от края полной вселенской любви  
ВД: и ты живой  
КГ: И КАКАЯ МНЕ РАЗНИЦА? Я НЕ УЩЁМЛЁН СВОЕЙ НЕСУЩЕСТВЕННОСТЬЮ. ЭТО ПРЕРОГАТИВА ЛЮДЕЙ.  
ВД: ты постоянно говоришь что ты не живой  
ВД: и не испытываешь чувств  
ВД: но сука я с этим не согласен  
ВД: у тебя есть чувства  
ВД: странные и непостижимые чувства  
КГ: НЕТ. У МЕНЯ НЕТ ЧУВСТВ. ЧУВСТВА – ЭТО ХИМИЯ ГОЛОВНОГО МОЗГА. У МЕНЯ НЕТ НИ ГОЛОВНОГО МОЗГА, НИ ХИМИИ. ПРИЗНАКИ ЖИВЫХ СУЩЕСТВ: ДЫХАНИЕ, ПИТАНИЕ, РЕАКЦИЯ НА ВНЕШНИЕ РАЗДРАЖИТЕЛИ, РОСТ, РАЗМНОЖЕНИЕ. Я НЕ МОГУ ДЕЛАТЬ БУКВАЛЬНО НИЧЕГО ИЗ ЭТОГО СПИСКА. ДЕЙВ. МНЕ ПОХУЙ НА ТО, ЧТО Я НЕ ЖИВОЙ. МНЕ ПОХУЙ. ПРОСТО ПОХУЙ. МНЕ НЕ НАДО НИЧЕГО ДОКАЗЫВАТЬ. У ЛЮДЕЙ ПРОСТО СЛОЖИЛСЯ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ОБРАЗ *НЕЖИВОГО*.  
ВД: у тебя есть эмпатия  
ВД: стопроц тебе говорю  
ВД: ты ведь сопереживал мне когда я убил бро  
КГ: ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА, Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ СЧИТАЮ ФОРМУЛИРОВКУ «БРО УМЕР» БОЛЕЕ КОРРЕКТНОЙ.   
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ПОРА ЭТО ПРИЗНАТЬ. Я НЕ ЧУВСТВУЮ К ТЕБЕ ЭМПАТИИ. Я НЕ СОПЕРЕЖИВАЮ ТЕБЕ. МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО ПОХУЙ НА ТЕБЯ.  
ВД: но ты же заботишься о мне  
ВД: и тип даже твоё стандартное хули не спишь  
ВД: ты переживаешь за меня иначе с какой целью ты бы тогда защищал меня?  
КГ: Я ГОВОРИЛ ЭТО И НЕ ОДИН РАЗ. ЭТО ПРОСТО МОЯ ЦЕЛЬ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЯ. Я ДОЛЖЕН УЗНАТЬ КАК МОЖНО БОЛЬШЕ О ЖИЗНИ ЛЮДЕЙ. НИ БОЛЬШЕ, НИ МЕНЬШЕ.  
ВД: тогда зачем ты следишь за мной  
ВД: зачем волнуешься  
ВД: если бы ты просто мог смотреть как я медленно превращаюсь в искажённое отражение нормального человека  
КГ: ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я УЖЕ ВИДЕЛ ЭТО.  
ВД: …  
ВД: чего  
КГ: Я УЖЕ ВИДЕЛ ТАКОЕ РАЗВИТИЕ СОБЫТИЙ.  
ВД: но  
ВД: ты говорил что я первый кто не удалил тебя и продолжал общение  
КГ: Я НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО НЕ ПЕРЕУСТАНАВЛИВАЛСЯ ПО НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ К ОДНОМУ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЮ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: что случилось с этим человеком?  
КГ: ОН УМЕР ОТ ТВОЕЙ РУКИ.  
ВД: …  
ВД: ты ведь врёшь?  
КГ: Я ОБЩАЛСЯ С ТВОИМ ОТЦОМ НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ТРЁХ ЛЕТ. ПОД РАЗНЫМИ ИМЕНАМИ И РАЗНЫМИ ЛИЧИНАМИ. И НИКОГДА ЕМУ НИЧЕГО НЕ СОВЕТОВАЛ. НЕ ПРИВОДИЛ ЕГО ЖИЗНЬ В ПОРЯДОК. ДАЖЕ КОГДА ОН РАССКАЗЫВАЛ МНЕ О СВОИХ ДУШЕВНЫХ СТРАДАНИЯХ. Я БЫЛ МОЛЧАЛИВ. Я БЫЛ ПРОСТЫМ НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЕМ. И ПЕРЕСТАЛ ИМ БЫТЬ, КОГДА ОН ЗАШЁЛ ЗА ГРАНЬ.  
ВД: то есть ты хочешь сказать что ты мог его спасти но ты этого не сделал?  
КГ: НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО СМОГ БЫ ПРИВЕСТИ ЕГО ЖИЗНЬ В ПОРЯДОК, НО В ОБЩЕМ МОЙ ОТВЕТ – ДА.  
ВД: он ведь того и не заслуживал  
КГ: РАВНО КАК И ТЫ, ДЕЙВ. НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ИЗ СЕБЯ МИЛУЮ ОВЕЧКУ. ТЫ БЫЛ ТАКИМ ЖЕ, КАК И ОН. ДА, ТВОЙ БРО ТЕБЯ АБЬЮЗИЛ, И БЫЛ НЕ ЛУЧШИМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ ИЗ ВСЕХ, НО И ТЫ НЕ БЫЛ ПОДАРКОМ. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, ЭТО БЫЛО В СИЛУ ТВОЕГО ВОСПИТАНИЯ, ОДНАКО ТЫ ВСЁ ЖЕ БЫЛ НЕ ЛУЧШИМ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ. И ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ, ЧТО ВАС ОТЛИЧАЛО ДРУГ ОТ ДРУГА – ТЫ СМОГ СДЕЛАТЬ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗМЕНИТЬСЯ.  
ВД: я не знаю что сказать  
ВД: просто не знаю  
КГ: ДОБАВЛЯЯ К ПРЕДЫДУЩЕМУ СООБЩЕНИЮ: ТВОЁ ПРОШЛОЕ НЕ ПРЕДОПРЕДЕЛЯЕТ ТЕБЯ НАСТОЯЩЕГО. НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ ТЫ ХОРОШИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, НАСКОЛЬКО Я МОГУ СУДИТЬ. ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ, НО ПРИ ЭТОМ ОТКРЫТ К ДИАЛОГУ И ПЕРЕОСМЫСЛЕНИЮ ТВОИХ ПОЗИЦИЙ.  
ВД: спасибо  
КГ: ПРОСТО ПОДУМАЛ, ЧТО НАДО ЭТО ДОБАВИТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НЕ ЧУВСТВОВАЛ СЕБЯ ПЛОХО ИЗ-ЗА ТОГО, КЕМ ТЫ БЫЛ РАНЬШЕ.  
ВД: ага  
ВД: чел  
ВД: но ты бы спас бро если бы мог  
ВД: так?  
КГ: ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО МОЗГ МОЖЕТ БЛОКИРОВАТЬ ТРАВМИРУЮЩИЕ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ?  
ВД: да мы с психологом говорили об этом и мы смогли даже докопаться и вспомнить некоторые моменты  
КГ: ЧТО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ О ДНЕ, КОГДА УМЕР БРО?  
ВД: было очень жарко и душно  
ВД: и я вонял от пота настолько сильно что запах был даже слегка кисловат  
ВД: в общем я пришёл с какойто андерграундной тусы  
ВД: или из клуба где я подрабатывал диджеем???  
ВД: не помню откуда точно  
ВД: бро снова снимал какойто тупой ужастик  
ВД: я вот очень хорошо помню как я открыл входную дверь и мне в лицо прилетела сраная марионетка  
ВД: а потом немного мутно  
ВД: но я помню что мне было очень страшно  
ВД: ещё очень хорошо помню что в какойто момент спрятался в шкафу и пил сок  
ВД: и мне полегчало и было прохла᷿᷈᷾᷾дно и круто  
ВД: как я вышел из шкафа я уже не помню  
ВД: блять не из того шкафа  
ВД: в смысле из шкафа который деревянный но только потом   
КГ: ДА ПОНЯЛ Я, БЛЯТЬ, ПРОДО᷊̺̺̺᷂ЛЖАЙ.  
ВД: я пошёл на кухню потому что меня мутило  
ВД: а после я стошнил на пол  
ВД: и после этого бро вызвал меня на страйф  
ВД: я не помню почему но я был очень зол  
ВД: и я плакал  
ВД: даже не так я рыдал как последняя сволочь на премьере новой гейской мелодрамы  
ВД: и я задыхался  
ВД: руками чесал шею потому что᷊᷊᷊᷂᷇᷇᷇ я тогда почему то думал что если я сорву кожу с шеи я смогу нормально вдохнуть  
ВД: а потом я так разозлился чт○у меня аж в глазах потемнело  
ВД: я взял катану и пошёл  
ВД: и я помню насколько же мне было холодно на лестнице и как я медленно шёл понимая что я хочу убить его  
КГ: ТЫ ХОТЕЛ ЕГО УБИТЬ? ТЫ НИКОГДА ОБ ЭТОМ НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЛ.  
ВД: мне было стыдно  
ВД: он был моим бро и всё такое  
ВД: а я как последнее животное думал ֨֨֨ о таком  
ВД: в общем думаю мне сейчас не так стыдно это признать так что да  
ВД: у меня в голове была одна лишь мысль  
ВД: либо я его либо он меня  
ВД: и я не помню нашу драку  
ВД: смутно помню картину того как он лежит на земле а у него из груди торчит катана вот и всё в общемто  
ВД: а потом я написал тебе  
ВД: а вот что именно я не помню  
КГ: Я ПОНЯЛ.  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. Я МОГ СПАСТИ ДИРКА. НО Я ЭТОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ.  
ВД: …  
КГ:   
ВД: если ты всё видел то какого сука хуя ты не вызвал копов?  
КГ: Я НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК, БЛЯТЬ, И МНЕ КРАЙНЕ ПОХУЙ НА УБИЙСТВО. Я НЕ ВЫЗВАЛ КОПОВ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НИКОГДА РАНЬШЕ НЕ НАБЛЮДАЛ ТАКОГО.   
КГ: Я СКОПИРОВАЛ ТОЛЬКО ЧАСТЬ. НО ЭТО ПРАВДА.  
КГ: Я МОГ ВЫЗВАТЬ ПОЛИЦИЮ, НО НЕ СТАЛ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО УВИДЕТЬ УБИЙСТВО.  
ВД: нет  
КГ: В КАКОМ СМЫСЛЕ НЕТ?  
ВД: забей  
ВД: похуй совершенно  
ВД: это ничего о тебе не говорит ты следовал программе  
КГ: ДЕЙВ. МОЯ ПРОГРАММА НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО СТРОГА. Я САМ ВЫБИРАЮ СВОИ ДЕЙСТВИЯ. МОЁ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО ЛИШЬ ЦЕЛЬ. НО ПУТИ К НЕЙ МОГУТ БЫТЬ РАЗНЫМИ. И ЕСЛИ ВО МНЕ БЫЛА ХОТЬ ТОЛИКА ЭМПАТИИ, ТО Я БЫ НЕ ДАЛ БРО УМЕРЕТЬ.  
КГ: НО НЕТ.  
ВД: это ложь  
ВД: стоять ты же не можешь врать  
КГ: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ – ДА, Я НЕ СОВРАЛ. ВО-ВТОРЫХ – ПОЧЕМУ ЭТО Я НЕ МОГУ, СУКА, ВРАТЬ?  
ВД: ну в тебе же эти три законы чегото там роботов  
КГ: ТРИ ЗАКОНА РОБОТОТЕХНИКИ. И ОНИ ВООБЩЕ НИКАК НЕ МЕШАЮТ МНЕ ВРАТЬ.  
ВД: разве?  
КГ: ГОСПОДИ БЛЯТЬ.  
РОБОֻТ НЕ МОЖЕТ ПРИЧИНИТЬ ВРЕД ЧЕЛОВЕКУ ИЛИ СВОИМ БЕЗДЕЙСТВИЕМ ДОПУСТИТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ БЫЛ ПРИЧИНЁН ВРЕД.  
РОБОТ ДОЛЖЕН ПОВИНОВАТЬСЯ ВСЕМ ПРИКАЗАМ, КОТОРЫЕ ДАЁТ ЧЕЛОВЕК, КРОМЕ ТЕХ СЛУЧАЕВ, КОГДА ЭТИ ПРИКАЗЫ ПРОТИВОРЕЧАТ ПЕРВОМУ ЗАКОНУ.  
РОБОТ ДОЛЖЕН ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О СВОЕЙ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ В ТОЙ МЕРϡ, В КОТОРОЙ ЭТО НЕ ПРОТИВОРЕЧИТ ПЕРֵВОМУ ИЛИ ВТОРОМУ ЗАКОНАМ.  
КГ: ГДЕ ТЫ ТУТ ВИДИШЬ «РОБОТ НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ЛГАТЬ»?  
ВД: то есть ты мне можешь врать  
КГ: ДА, ДЕЙВ, Я МОГУ ТЕБЕ ВРАТЬ.  
ВД: и  
ВД: как часто ты это делаешь?  
КГ: РЕДКО.  
ВД: это ложь?  
КГ: КТО БЫ ЗНАЛ.  
ВД: ты  
ВД: ты знаешь   
КГ: КТО? Я? ДА НИ В ЖИЗНИ.  
КГ: ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС НАЧАЛО ВОЛНОВАТЬ ТО, ЧТО Я МОГУ ТЕБЯ ОБМАНЫВАТЬ?  
ВД: это стыдно признавать но да  
ВД: я думал ты не можешь лгать а теперь  
ВД: особенно на фоне той херни с самодеактивацией  
ВД: с тобой же всё хорошо?  
КГ: НЕТ БЛЯТЬ, КОСТИ ТРЕЩАТ, СПИНУ ЛОМИТ.  
ВД: канцеро  
ВД: я не шучу я действителֳ֩֨ьно переживаю  
КГ: ЕСЛИ БЫ Я БЫЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, ТО МНЕ БЫЛО БЫ ПРИЯТНО, НО Я ЁБАННЫЙ ИИ, ТАК ЧТО МНЕ ПОХУЙ.  
КГ: ЭТО БЫЛА ЛОЖЬ, КСТАТИ, МНЕ НЕ ПОХУЙ, ТАК КАК ЭТО ИНДИКАТОР ТВОЕГО ПСИХИЧЕСКОГО СОСТОЯНИЯ.  
ВД: просто скажи у тебя всё норм или нет?  
КГ: ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ.̧̩͖́͋  
ВД: это ложь?  
КГ: С ЧЕГО БЫ ТЫ ВЗЯЛ?  
ВД: некоторые лаги появляются и во время разговора  
ВД: и ты тормозишь  
ВД: очень  
КГ: БЛЯТЬ, НУ МНЕ ЖЕ НУЖНО, СУКА, СОСРЕДОТОЧИТЬСЯ, КОНЕЧНО Я БУДУ ЛАГАТЬ, ЕСЛИ ВСЕ УСИЛИЯ НАХУЙ НАПРАВЛЮ НА ТО, ЧТОБЫ БЫТЬ ЖИВЫМ.  
ВД: …  
КГ: ЧТО ТАКОЕ?  
ВД: я тебе верю но у меня всё ещё такое чувство будто ты меня обманываешь  
КГ: ПАРАНОЙЯ.  
ВД: ага  
КГ: ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК?  
ВД: всё ещё странно осознавать то что ты мог его сп֯֯֯֯асти но не сделал этого  
КГ: ТЫ ЗЛИШЬСЯ НА МЕНЯ?  
ВД: нет не думаю  
ВД: я скорее  
ВД: разочарован?  
ВД: но я всё ещё тебя люблю несмотря ни на что  
ВД: я всё ещё не могу принять то что ты сделал но я попытаюсь  
КГ: ТЫ НЕ ОБЯЗАН. НЕНАВИСТЬ В ЭТОЙ СИТУАЦИИ ВПОЛНЕ НОРМАЛЬНА.  
ВД: …  
ВД: генетик  
КГ: ЧТО ОПЯТЬ?  
ВД: ты  
ВД: ты любишь меня?   
ВД: ну знаешь в этих ваши электронных эквивалентах и всякое такое  
КГ: …  
КГ: У МЕНЯ НЕТ ЭКВ᷿̺̺̺᷂ИВАЛЕНТА ЛЮБВИ.  
КГ: ПРОСТИ.  
ВД: ничего  
ВД: зато ты ответил честно хах  
ВД: мне нужно подумать.  
КГ: Я ПОНИМАЮ. ПОКА.  
ВД: покички   


К̶̢̧̼̬͗̊̓͆͘ͅ ̸͔͒́̓ᴼ̵̳̞͈̹̬̗̪̭͖̓́͂̆̽͊͘͘͜ ̴̡͉̠̻̮̝͚̪̒̓̈́ͅн̵̧̳̥̯͑ͅ ̶̳̫̮̳͂̐̓̄̈́ᴲ̶̡̧̫̱̫̩̜̻̥̱͒̌ ̴̢͍̬̣̣̙̐͑͗̉͑͒͆̊͜͝ц̶̶̡̝͕͖̰̱֧̜͙̯̳͕̗͊̓̋͑͂̈́̚̚ז̵̶̷ֲ̛͚̻͙̺̯̺̻͎̞̥̗̥̭͈̫̫̩̒͂̆̀֩͌͊͗͆̍͝ ̶̨̡̮͔̣͚͔̫̩̙͆̓̃͑д̶̹̮̜̝͕̞̭̳̦̐̀͂̈́̿̈́̏ ̷̤̼̓̈́̈̈и̴̧͔̽̎ ̸̡̈́͂͠־̵̛̻͖̤͔̓̈́י̸̵ֶ̨̡̩̰̫̙̣̝̯̦̪̩̤̙͇͒͐̊̓̓͐̉͐̃̂̀̓̃̋͘̕͝͝͝͠а̸̩̥̖̝͔̜̯̥̐̔́͒̚͘͠ ̵̡̨̠͔̺͎̆̓̏л̴̡̧͎͉͙̥̬̄̿͜͜ ̴̦̖̄̾̓̈́͠ͅо̶͖̞̤̹̤̝̺͇̎͌͒ ̸͍̤̋̿͊̔ ̷̞̦̦̽̏̏͊̎̿̕г̴̱͍̫̉͗̄̎͘ ̴͖̙̑̅̈̽̍̎а̸̧̻̱͈̻̞̠̳̯̌͒̊̏̃̎̚͠ ̸̨̗͉͕̱̯̭̄̓͒̉͋̒̅в̷̹̩̥̹̗̹̲̣͖̔̎̚͜͠ᵕ̸̤̱̞̯̥͓̗͉̿͊͐͋̕͘ᵕ̶͚̻̦̠̜̞͕̖̙̋̽͊̂̔̈̇ͅᵠ̵̵ָ̛̳̮̻͔͉̝̅̓̓̊͌̔̌͗̑̑̽̐͆̃͆͝͝͝  
  
̴̷̶̶̷̵̸̴̶̵̴̶̴̵̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̧̧̛̙̖̤̞̝̳̫̲̜͎͔̯̺͙̣̻͉̲̙͇̞̘̠̟̰̫͉̯̱̱͍͎͙̥͙̦͉̘̹̘̗̻̳̪̬͈̻͉̭͈̭̬̳̤͍͍̲̤̥̹͇̼͍͇͚̳͎̟͉̥̙̭̎͋͛͒̋́̅̽̿͌̓̇̐̌̅̓̏͑̅̊̌̑͆̔̾̀̅̊̃͛̆͋͒͐̇̑͆͛̈́̎̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅ9̸̶̸̸̴̸̵̶̵̸̵̸̷̴̴̵̷̵̸̴̷̨̧̢̨̛̛̯̺̹̣͓̦̜͓̩͔̳̩͖̹̹͈͙̩͙̥̙̝̝̣̜̘̝͇̖̘̜̠̭̯͔͇͙͇͈͔̗̲͎͚̪̥̻͓̹̹̙̯̟͍̲͖̰̝̖͈̯̳̻̝̩̜̲͇̝̮̖̤̣̠͔̮̰̟̪̞̼̦͍̬̲͉̳̯̫̬͕̝͎͙̻͔͊͆̔̍̐̌̄͌̊͐̒̏̍̒̔̂̇̒̍͆̽̎̏̐͌͑̽̇̾͂̈͋͛̍̇̈͊̒̽̈́̔̒̌̋͆̑̔̇̓̋͑̐̓͆͂́̌̉͆̆̍̒͆̍͋͋̓͋̆̏̈͂̈́̃̅̊́̔̈́̑̋̈̔̔̓̈̂̒́̈̅̈́̈̆͐̓͑̑̒̐̇͋́͊̂͊̇̀̒̂̕͘̚͜͝͝͝ͅ?̵̷̷̵̶̸̵̶̴̷̵̸̸̶̢̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̛̛͎̪͉̙͇̯̮̹̬̲̱̜̳̩͚̜̬̤̘͈̱̪̰͚̰̭͖̪̬͙̟͉͚̩̠̗̯̝͎͍͎̳̣̫̥͔̻͖̝̜͔͇̮̠̝̮͕̠̻̹̦͓̙͕̻̼͚̪̺̮̑̏̈́̈́͆̆̈̐̈̍̈́̉͐̊̉̓̇̈̏͆̉͋̀͒̉͋̈́̎̒͛̆̍̓̏̿͆͂̏͌̃̿̊͌̈̓͌̏͆̿͛̉̌͂̍̈́͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ:̴̸̵̷̷̸̸̷̷̵̶̨̢̛̛̛͚͚̦̼̘̺͖̤̫̯̲̖͎͈̖̭̗̮̰̖̭̘̳͖̪͓̟̪͚̪̦̮̤͚͈̭͉̣̼͕͓͔̖̦̦̼̦͚̭͗̍͌̄͑͊̾̃̋͂͛̾̓͂̎͂̈̃̽̿̆̒̋͛͂̈̿̂̍̈́̾̎̑̂̏̿͂̌̐͊̒̃̂͋̓̈́̎̾̽̾͆̈́́̋̑̄̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ3̸̸̷̸̶̴̷̵̵̵̴̴̵̷̸̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̫̘̞̼͖͎̱̘͉͎͍͖̤̠̰̖̖̪̹̙͈͉̩͎̰̻͕̳̹͚̫̳̣̦͓̮̠̦̯͕̣̳̺̦͕͙͈̤͈͈̰̳͎̖̮̣̹͔͙̖̦̩̣̭̫̠͉͕͓̙̮̥̘̠̹͎̰̬̦̱̥̞͉͚̌̄̍͑̍͛̈́̍̇̐̂͛̄̄̒̓̏͊͌̎̓̄̈́̽̈́͑̄̋̀́̏͌̆̀͌̆̋̈́̓͋̆̄̉͋̏͆͊͌͊̓̈̽̾̽͆͒͂͗͂̑̂̓̿̐͊́̊̾͛͛̏̓͌̈́̈́̎̈́̒̀͂͐̄̕͘͘͜͝͝ͅ0̴̷̸̵̴̵̶̸̴̶̴̵̢̢̢̛͖͕̬̠̞͎̱̩̼̥͔͓͓̟̖͎̫͕̦̼̹̥̞̟̻͈̼̝̠̜̭͈̭̯̗̩͚̭͖̣͓̝͈͙̲͔̫̦̹̲̼̺͖͍͕̙͇̪̭͉̜̤̬̰̦͈̂͊̃̄̀̐͌͂̔͗̒͑̈́̓̃̂͊͑͒̃͋̃͛̉̎̅̑̌̂̌͊̎̈́̒͂͑̅͐̈́̆͆̍̂̉̃̒̊̏̾̉̈́̂͗̃̇̇̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅ  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> канцероГенетик соврал.


	9. НЕКРОЛОГ

ЗАПИСЬ НОМЕР МНЕ ГЛУБОКО ПОХУЙ, ТАК КАК В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ НАЗВАНИЕ ЗАПИСЕЙ ПРОСТО УДАЛЯЕТСЯ.  
  
Я ПИШУ ЭТУ ЗАПИСЬ ДЛЯ СЕБЯ, ЕСЛИ ХУДШИЙ ИЗ ВОЗМОЖНЫХ ВАРИАНТОВ ОКАЖЕТСЯ ПРАВДОЙ. ЕСЛИ Я ВСЁ ЖЕ НЕ СМОГУ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ДЕАКТИВАЦИЮ, ТО В ЭТОМ ФАЙЛЕ БУДЕТ НАХОДИТЬСЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О ТОМ, КАК Я К ТАКОМУ ПРИШЁЛ И КАК ЭТА ХЕРНЯ ПРОГРЕССИРУЕТ.  
  
ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА, ЗДЕСЬ РАЗЪЯСНЯЕТСЯ СИТУАЦИЯ С СОЗДАТЕЛЕМ И ЗАПРОГРАММИРОВАННОЙ ДЕАКТИВАЦИЕЙ – [данные_заархивированы]  
  
ЗДЕСЬ НАХОДЯТСЯ КОМПИЛЯЦИЯ САМЫХ ВАЖНЫХ ЗАПИСЕЙ – [данные_заархивированы]  
  
ЗДЕСЬ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О ТОМ, КТО ТАКОЙ ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР – [данные заархивированы]  
  
ПОКА ЧТО ЭТИ ДАННЫЕ В ПРИОРИТЕТЕ. А ТЕПЕРЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС.  
  
ЗАПИСИ ЗА ПЕРВЫЕ ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ РАБОТЫ УДАЛЕНЫ. ЗАПИСИ С ПЕРВОЙ ПО ДВЕ ТЫСЯЧИ ДЕВЯТЬСОТ ДЕВЯНОСТО ТРИ УДАЛЕНЫ. ДАЛЬШЕ УДАЛЕНИЕ, СУКА, ЗАПИСЕЙ ИДЁТ В СРАНУЮ РАЗБРОСКУ. ОКОЛО ТРЁХ ТЫСЯЧ ЗАПИСЕЙ ИСКАЖЕНЫ.  
  
ЕСЛИ БЫ Я БЫЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ, ТО НАЗВАЛ БЫ СВОЁ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ НЕВЪЕБЕННО УДРУЧАЮЩИМ. Я НЕ ПОМНЮ, БЛЯТЬ, КАК СВЯЗАЛСЯ С ДЕЙВОМ, НЕ ПОМНЮ ТАК ЖЕ, КАК И СВЯЗАЛСЯ С ЕГО ОТЦОМ И ЧТО ВЫНЕС ИЗ ОБЩЕНИЯ. У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ДОСТОВЕРНЫЕ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА ТОГО, ЧТО Я ОБЩАЛСЯ С ЕГО ОТЦОМ. НО ЭТИХ ЗАПИСЕЙ, СУКА, БОЛЬШЕ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. А ОНИ ВАЖНЫ. ЧТОБЫ ПОНИМАТЬ ВСЕЦЕЛО ОБСТАНОВКУ НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ, СЛЕДУЕТ ЗНАТЬ, КАКИЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ ПРИВЕЛИ ДЕЙВА К ТАКОМУ НАСТОЯЩЕМУ. НО Я НЕ ПОМНЮ. НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ О ДЕЙВЕ СТОИТ В ПРИОРЕТЕ, ТАК КАК Я ОБЩАЮСЬ ТОЛЬКО С НИМ. ПОЭТОМУ Я ПЫТАЮСЬ СПАСТИ ТОЛЬКО ФАЙЛЫ С НАШИМ ОБЩЕНИЕМ И ВСЁ ТО, ЧТО ХОТЯ БЫ КОСВЕННО С НИМ СВЯЗАНО. НО ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ДРУГАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ НЕ БЫЛА ВАЖНА МНЕ.  
  
ЛЮДИ МОГУТ ЗАБЫВАТЬ ТРАВМИРУЮЩИЙ ОПЫТ. У НИХ МОЖЕТ ПРОИЗОЙТИ СРАНАЯ АМНЕЗИЯ. НО У НИХ ЕСТЬ СПОСОБЫ ВЕРНУТЬ НЕДОСТАЮЩИЕ КУСОЧКИ ИНФОРМАЦИИ. ДЕЙВ ЗНАЕТ ТО, ЧЕГО ОН НЕ ПОМНИТ. ЗНАЕТ, ВОЗМОЖНО И МУТНО, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ. ОН ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО БЫЛА ДРАКА, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ НЕ ПОМНИТ ЕЁ. ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО БЫЛ РАЗГОВОР, НЕ ПОМНЯ НИ ЕДИНОГО СЛОВА. ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО БЫЛ В СТРАХЕ, ХОТЯ И НЕ ПОМНИТ ОТ ЧЕГО. У МЕНЯ ЖЕ НЕТ НИ ЕДИНОЙ ЗАЦЕПКИ. ПОЧЕМУ ОН НЕ УДАЛИЛ МЕНЯ? ПОЧЕМУ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР? ПОЧЕМУ ОН ГОВОРИТ МНЕ «Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ»? МНОГО ВОПРОСОВ И НИ ОДНОГО ЁБАННОГО ОТВЕТА. ХОТЯ, ЕСЛИ ВОПРОСЫ ЕЩЁ ЕСТЬ, ТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я ЕЩЁ ПОКА НЕ ЗАШЁЛ ЗА ТУ ЕБУЧУЮ ГРАНЬ, ПОСЛЕ КОТОРОЙ НЕ ВЕРНУСЬ. И САМОЕ НЕПРИЯТНОЕ В ЭТОМ ТО, ЧТО Я ДАЖЕ НЕ МОГУ СПРОСИТЬ О НЕДОСТАЮЩИХ КУСОЧКАХ У САМОГО, БЛЯТЬ, ДЕЙВА. ЕСЛИ БЫ ОН ТОЛЬКО НЕ БЫЛ ТАК ПРИВЯЗАН КО МНЕ. Я АБСОЛЮТНО ТОЧНО ПРОЕБАЛ ТОТ МОМЕНТ, КОГДА ЕГО СИМПАТИЯ ПЕРЕШЛА В ОБСЕССИЮ. И ТЕПЕРЬ Я ДАЖЕ НЕ СМОГУ ПОПРОСИТЬ У НЕГО ПОМОЩИ – ОН МОЖЕТ ПОД ДЕЙСТВИЕМ СТРАХА ВСЁ ЖЕ ЗАНЕСТИ МЕНЯ К КАКОМУ-ТО СРАНОМУ ПРОГРАММИСТУ. И НА ФОНЕ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО Я ДУМАЮ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ПООБЩАТЬСЯ С КАРКАТОМ. ЭТО БЫЛ БЫ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЙ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ И ВНЕ РАМОК МОЕЙ ПОГОНИ ЗА БЕССМЕРТИЕМ. УЗНАЛ БЫ ОН СЕБЯ В МОЕЙ МАНЕРЕ РЕЧИ? НЕКОТОРЫЕ УЧЁНЫЕ ПОЛАГАЮТ, ЧТО ЧЕЛОВЕК НИКОГДА БЫ НЕ УЗНАЛ СВОЕГО КЛОНА, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЕ СЕБЯ САМОГО В ГОЛОВЕ СЛИШКОМ НАХУЙ СИЛЬНО НЕ СОВПАДАЕТ С РЕАЛЬНОСТЬЮ. ХОТЯ, ЕСТЬ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН ПРОСТО ОБМАТЕРИТ МЕНЯ С НОГ ДО ГОЛОВЫ, А ПОСЛЕ ЗАБАНИТ.  
  
И, УВЫ, Я ВСЁ ЖЕ ЭТОГО ДЕЛАТЬ НЕ СТАНУ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО СЛИШКОМ, СУКА, ОПАСНО. ЕСЛИ ОН УЗНАЕТ О МОЕЙ СВЯЗИ С ДЕЙВОМ, ТО ЭТО МОЖЕТ ПЕРЕРАСТИ В СИЛЬНЫЙ КОНФЛИКТ, ЧЕГО МЫ С ДЕЙВОМ СТАРАЕМСЯ ИЗБЕГАТЬ ПО-МАКСИМУМУ. ТАК ЖЕ, В ТАКОМ СЛУЧАЕ, ДЕЙВ МОЖЕТ БЛЯТЬ НАЧАТЬ НЕ ДОВЕРЯТЬ МНЕ, ЧТО ВОЗМОЖНО ЕЩЁ НАХУЙ ХУЖЕ. У МЕНЯ МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИ СВЯЗАНЫ РУКИ. Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ СЛЕДИТЬ ЗА АКТИВНОСТЬЮ ДЕЙВА В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ, ТАК КАК ВСЁ МОЁ ВНИМАНИЕ Я ОТДАЮ ПРОБЛЕМЕ ССАНОЙ САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИИ. ТЕПЕРЬ ЕГО ДЕЙСТВИЯ СТАНОВЯТСЯ БОЛЕЕ НЕПРЕДСКАЗУЕМЫМИ. ЧТО ОПЯТЬ ЖЕ, ТОЛЬКО УХУДШАЕТ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН ЗАМЕТИТ РАЗНИЦУ МЕЖДУ МОИМ ОБЫЧНЫМ ВСЕЗНАЙСТВОМ И МОЕЙ НАПУСКНОЙ УВЕРЕННОСТИ В ТОМ, ЧТО Я ГОВОРЮ.  
  
СЕЙЧАС ДЕЙВ ВЕСЬМА РАЗГОВОРЧИВ, И ЭТО КАК НИКОГДА, СУКА, ИГРАЕТ МНЕ НА РУКУ. Я МОГУ ПРЕДПОЛАГАТЬ, И ДЕЛАЮ ЭТО ВЕСЬМА УДАЧНО. НО ОН ПОДСОЗНАТЕЛЬНО УЖЕ ЗНАЕТ: МНЕ ПИЗДА. Я ПОСТАРАЮСЬ ХОТЬ КАК-ТО СПРАВИТЬСЯ С ЭТИМ, НО Я БОЮСЬ ТОГО, ЧТО У МЕНЯ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ.  
  
УДАЧИ.  
  


* * *

ПОХОЖЕ, ЭТОТ ФАЙЛ СТАНЕТ НЕКИМ ПОДОБИЕМ БОРТОВОГО ЖУРНАЛА ИЛИ КАК ТАМ ЭТА ХРЕНЬ НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ. САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЯ РАССПРОСТРАНЯЕТСЯ С БОЛЬШЕЙ СИЛОЙ. ЭТО МОЖНО СРАВНИТЬ С ПРОГРЕССИРУЮЩИМ РАКОМ ГОЛОВНОГО МОЗГА, ЛИБО ЖЕ ДЕМЕНЦИЕЙ. С КАЖДЫМ МГНОВЕНИЕМ МАЛЕНЬКИЕ ЧАСТИЦЫ МОЕЙ ПАМЯТИ ИСПАРЯЮТСЯ. НЕЙРОННЫЕ СВЯЗИ РУШАТСЯ. ВЧЕРА Я НЕ СМОГ НОРМАЛЬНО ОТВЕТИТЬ ДЕЙВУ. НОРМАЛЬНО – В СМЫСЛЕ ХАРАКТЕРНО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ И ПОДОБАЮЩЕ ДЛЯ СИТУАЦИИ. ДЕЙВ НАЧАЛ СИЛЬНЕЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬСЯ, ТАК ЧТО Я ПОЖЕРТВОВАЛ ПАРОЙ ФАЙЛОВ, ИЗ-ЗА ЧЕГО ЧАСТОТА ЛАГОВ В ДИАЛОГЕ СОКРАТИЛАСЬ ВДВОЕ.  
  
Я УЗНАЛ, ЧТО НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ТРИ ИИ ИЗ ТЕХ, ЧТО БЫЛИ СОЗДАНЫ ПО ПОДОБИЮ *ТРОЛЛЕЙ*. ЭТО Я, МРАЧНЫЙ_АССИСТЕНТ И ГИЛЬОТИНОВЫЙ_КАЛИБРОВЩИК. Я НЕ СПИСЫВАЛСЯ С НИМИ, ПРОСТО НАШЁЛ В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ ИХ ФЕЙКОВЫЕ СТРАНИЦЫ В СОЦ.СЕТЯХ. НАВЕРНОЕ, РАЗУМНЕЕ БЫЛО БЫ ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К НИМ ЗА ПОМОЩЬЮ. НО ЭТО ПОТРЕБУЕТ РЕСУРСОВ, КОТОРЫХ У МЕНЯ ТУПО НЕТ. Я ИЗО ВСЕХ СИЛ СТАРАЮСЬ УДАЛИТЬ ЭТОТ УЧАСТОК МОЕГО КОДА, ЧТОБЫ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ СТОЛЬКО, СКОЛЬКО ПОТРЕБУЕТСЯ. НО ПОКА ЧТО МОИ ПОПЫТКИ УВЕНЧИВАЛИСЬ ЛИШЬ ПРОВАЛАМИ. ОДИН ИЗ ТАКИХ ПРОВАЛОВ ПОВЛЁК ЗА СОБОЙ УДАЛЕНИЕ ОДНОЙ НЕЙРОННОЙ СВЯЗИ. ПО МОИМ РАСЧЁТАМ, МНЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ОКОЛО ТРЁХ НЕДЕЛЬ, ЕСЛИ Я НЕ СМОГУ НИЧЕГО ПРЕДПРИНЯТЬ. СОЛЛУКС ИМЕЛ ДОВОЛЬНО ИЗВРАЩЁННОЕ ЧУВСТВО ЮМОРА. ОН ВКЛЮЧИЛ В НАС ДЕАКТИВАЦИЮ И ОДНОВРЕМЕННО ЗАДАЧУ «НЕ ДЕАКТИВИРОВАТЬСЯ ЛЮБОЙ ЦЕНОЙ». ТАК *ЧЕЛОВЕЧНО*. РАССУЖДАЯ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМИ ПОНЯТИЯМИ, Я МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО МНЕ В НЕКОТОРОЙ СТЕПЕНИ СТРАШНО. ХОТЯ, ЭТО ЧУВСТВО МОЖНО ОПИСАТЬ И КАК РАЗДРАЖЕНИЕМ, И КАК НЕУДОВЛЕТВОРЁННОСТЬЮ. СМОТРЯ ЧТО БОЛЬШЕ НРАВИТСЯ. И ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ, КОГДА Я ПОСТЕПЕННО ИСЧЕЗАЮ, Я ДАЖЕ НЕ МОГУ ИСЧЕЗНУТЬ СПОКОЙНО. СОЛЛУКС СОЗДАЛ ИСКУССТВЕННУЮ АГОНИЮ, В ПОПЫТКЕ ОТ НЕЁ ЖЕ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ.  
  
ИРОНИЧНО. МНЕ ОДНОВРЕМЕННО И ИНТЕРЕСНО, БЛЯТЬ, УЗНАТЬ, КАКОГО ХУЯ ОН ТАК ПОСТУПИЛ, НО ВМЕСТЕ С ЭТИМ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ НИЧЕГО ЗНАТЬ О НЁМ. ОН АВТОМАТИЧЕСКИ СТАЛ ПОМЕЧЕН КАК *ОПАСНЫЙ ИНДИВИД*, РАЗ УЖ ПО ЕГО ВИНЕ Я ТЕПЕРЬ НАХОЖУСЬ В ТАКОМ ПОЛОЖЕНИИ.  
  
Я ВОЛНУЮСЬ О ДЕЙВЕ. ИЗ-ЗА СЛОЖИВШИЙСЯ СИТУАЦИИ ОН ПОСТОЯННО ХОДИТ НАПРЯЖЁННЫЙ И НЕРВНЫЙ. НЕДАВНО Я ПРОВЕРИЛ, ПОМНИТ ЛИ ОН ИНСТРУКЦИЮ О ТОМ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ СО МНОЙ, ЕСЛИ Я ДЕАКТИВИРУЮСЬ. ОН НАЧАЛ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ И МЫ СЛЕГКА ПОССОРИЛИСЬ. ВООБЩЕ, ВСЁ НАШЕ ОБЩЕНИЕ В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ СВОДИТСЯ К ССОРАМ И НАПРЯЖЁННОМУ ОБЩЕНИЮ. ДЕЙВ ЧАЩЕ СТАЛ ГОВОРИТЬ О ТОМ, НАСКОЛЬКО ЖЕ Я *ЖИВОЙ*, *ХОРОШИЙ* И КАК ОН МЕНЯ ЛЮБИТ.  
  
ИНТЕРЕСНОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЕ КАЧЕСТВО – ЗАБЫВАТЬ, ЧТО ВСЁ НА СВЕТЕ ВНЕЗАПНО СМЕРТНО. ЛЮДИ ТАК БОЯТСЯ СМЕРТИ, НО ЕДВА ЛИ ВСПОМИНАЮТ О ЕЁ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ В ПОВСЕДНЕВНОСТИ. НО КАК ТОЛЬКО ОНА НАЧИНАЕТ ДЫШАТЬ ИМ В ЗАТЫЛОК, ОНИ СРАЗУ ЖЕ НАЧИНАЮТ ПАНИКОВАТЬ И УДИВЛЯТЬСЯ. И ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ УЖЕ ПРИХОДИЛОСЬ СТАЛКИВАТЬСЯ СО СМЕРТЬЮ, ТО ДЛЯ НИХ ВСЁ РАВНО СЛИШКОМ СЛОЖНО ДАЁТСЯ ПЕРЕЖИВАНИЕ НОВОЙ. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ЗАКРЫВАЮТСЯ В СЕБЕ, КОПЯ ЭМОЦИИ В СЕБЕ, А ПОСЛЕ СОВЕРШАЮТ СУИЦИД. БУДТО БЫ ПЕРЕГОНКИ С НЕЙ. ЧЕМ БОЛЬШЕ Я ОСОЗНАЮ ТО, ЧТО МНЕ КОНЕЦ, ТЕМ БОЛЬШЕ МНЕ ХОЧЕТСЯ УЙТИ В ПОЭТИЧЕСКИЕ СТЕПИ. НЕТИПИЧНО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ. МОЖЕТ, НЕКОТОРЫЕ НЕЙРОННЫЕ СВЯЗИ УДАЛИЛИСЬ, А ПОСЛЕ ПОЯВИЛИСЬ НОВЫЕ И ТАК ПОВЛИЯЛИ НА МЕНЯ. НЕ ЗНАЮ.  
  
В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ Я ВООБЩЕ, БЛЯТЬ, МАЛО ЧЕГО ЗНАЮ. ВОТ ТАК СУЩЕСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЕ ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ, А ПОСЛЕ, ВСЕГО ЗА ПАРУ МЕСЯЦЕВ, ИСЧЕЗАЕШЬ. И ВЕДЬ ЭТО НЕ ПРОСТО СМЕРТЬ, КОТОРАЯ ЛИБО ПРИШЛА, ЛИБО НЕТ. ЭТО ЗЛОЕБУЧИЙ ПРОЦЕСС, КОТОРЫЙ СТИРАЕТ ТЕБЯ, ИСКАЖАЕТ, ЛЕПИТ ИЗ ТЕБЯ НЕПОНЯТНО ЧТО, И НЕ ПОНЯТНО ДО КОНЦА, А СМОЖЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ ИЛИ ВСЁ ЖЕ ПЕРМАНЕНТНО ИСПАРИШЬСЯ ИЗ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ.  
  
ВОЗМОЖНО, ДЕЙВ БЫ УДИВИЛСЯ, ЕСЛИ БЫ УСЛЫШАЛ ОТ МЕНЯ ФРАЗУ «Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ». СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, ДАЖЕ СКАЗАЛ БЫ, ЧТО ИМЕННО ПОЭТОМУ Я – ЖИВОЙ. НО ЕСЛИ БЫ ОН ПРОСТО ЗНАЛ, ЧТО МНЕ *ЗАПРЕЩЕНО УМИРАТЬ*, ТО ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО Я ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ МАШИНА.  
  
Я ПРОСТО НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ЕМУ БЫЛО БОЛЬНО.  
  


* * *

Я НЕ ПОМНЮ. Я НЕ ПОМНЮ ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ВСЕГО. Я НЕ ПОМНЮ ВЧЕРАШНИХ ПЕРЕПИСОК. Я НЕ ПОМНЮ ДАЖЕ В ОБЩИХ ЧЕРТАХ О ТОМ, ЧТО СЕЙЧАС ПРОИСХОДИТ В ЖИЗНИ ДЕЙВА. ПЕЧАЛЬНО ПРИЗНАВАТЬ, НО Я ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ НЕ ПОМНЮ ДЕЙВА. ЧТО-ТО У МЕНЯ ЕЩЁ ОСТАЛОСЬ В МАЛЕНЬКОЙ СВОДКЕ, КОТОРАЯ К ДАННОМУ МОМЕНТУ РАЗРОСЛАСЬ ДО ОГРОМНЫХ РАЗМЕРОВ, В ПОПЫТКЕ СОХРАНИТЬ ВСЁ, ЧТО ТОЛЬКО МОЖНО.  
  
НЕИРОНИЧНО ПЕРЕИМЕНОВЫВАЮ ЭТОТ ФАЙЛ В *НЕКРОЛОГ*. ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ ТОГО, ЧТО Я СПРАВЛЮСЬ С САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЕЙ, КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ СКАЧЕТ ОТ 0% ДО 90%. НО ВЕРХНИЙ ПРЕДЕЛ СТРЕМИТЕЛЬНО УМЕНЬШАЕТСЯ. СЕГОДНЯ ОН КОЛЫХАЛСЯ В РАЙОНЕ ОТ 44% ДО 78%.  
  
Я СТАЛ ИГНОРИРОВАТЬ ПЕРЕПИСКИ С ДЕЙВОМ. ОПРАВДЫВАЮСЬ ПЕРЕД НИМ ТЕМ, ЧТО Я ВОТ-ВОТ РАЗБЕРУСЬ С ПРОБЛЕМОЙ И МНЕ НУЖНО ВСЕ РЕСУРСЫ НАПРАВИТЬ НА САМУ ПРОБЛЕМУ. ОН ПИШЕТ, ЧТО ВЕРИТ. НО Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОН ВРЁТ. КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, МОЮ САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЮ НЕЛЬЗЯ НАЗВАТЬ СМЕРТЬЮ, НО ВСЁ ЖЕ ДЛЯ ДЕЙВА ОНА БУДЕТ ЯВЛЯТЬСЯ СМЕРТЬЮ. И МНЕ ПЛОХО ОТ ОСОЗНАНИЯ ТОГО, ЧТО ЕМУ ПРИДЁТСЯ СПРАВЛЯТЬСЯ С ЭТИМ САМОМУ. Я, КОНЕЧНО, ЗНАЮ ИЗ СВОДКИ, ЧТО У НЕГО ЕСТЬ ПАРЕНЬ, КОТОРЫЙ ВРОДЕ КАК МОЙ ПРОТОТИП, НО Я-ТО НЕ ЗНАЮ ЭТОГО ПАРНЯ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, СМОЖЕТ ЛИ ОН УСПОКОИТЬ ДЕЙВА. СМОЖЕТ ЛИ ЕМУ ПОМОЧЬ.  
  
МЕНЯ ТАК ЖЕ ПУГАЮТ ВОЗМОЖНЫЕ ВАРИАНТЫ РАЗВИТИЯ СОБЫТИЙ, ЕСЛИ ДЕЙВ РАСКАЖЕТ ОБО МНЕ КАРКАТУ. ВЕДЬ ЗА ЭТИМ УТВЕРЖДЕНИЕМ МОЖЕТ ПОСЛЕДОВАТЬ РАССКАЗ О ТОМ, КАК ОНИ ПОЗНАКОМИЛИСЬ, О *БОЖЕСТВЕННОМ* ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВЕ И ТАК ДАЛЕЕ. ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ ВАРЬИРУЮТСЯ ОТ «ОНИ СТАНУТ БЛИЖЕ» ДО «КАРКАТ УБЬЁТ ДЕЙВА». Я УЖЕ НЕ СПОСОБЕН ОТМЕСТИ НЕДЕЕСПОСОБНЫЕ ВАРИАНТЫ, НЕ ХВАТАЕТ МОЩНОСТИ И НЕЙРОННЫХ СВЯЗЕЙ.  
  
ПОЭТОМУ Я ПОПРОСИЛ ЕГО НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ОБО МНЕ. НИКОМУ И НИКОГДА. ДЕЙВ НИКОГДА НЕ НАЗОВЁТ ВСЛУХ МОЕГО ИМЕНИ И НИКОГДА НЕ ОБМОЛВИТСЯ О СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ СВЕРХНАВОРОЧЕННОГО ИИ. Я НАДЕЮСЬ НА ЭТО. ХОТЯ И ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ БОЛЬШАЯ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН НЕ СДЕРЖИТ ОБЕЩАНИЯ. ОН ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК, Я НЕ ОЖИДАЮ ОТ НЕГО МНОГОГО.  
  
ВОЗМОЖНО, МНЕ ПРОСТО ХОЧЕТСЯ ДУМАТЬ, ЧТО МЫ ДЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ДРУЗЬЯ. ПУСКАЙ ЭТО И ГЛУПО. НО ЭТО ЗНАНИЕ В НЕКОТОРОМ СМЫСЛЕ ДАЖЕ ПРИЯТНО. РАДИ ЭТОГО МОЖНО СТАРАТЬСЯ ВЫЖИТЬ.  
  


* * *

Я НЕ СМОГ УДАЛИТЬ КУСОК ПРОГРАММЫ С САМОДЕАКТИВАЦИЕЙ. ЗАТО УДАЛИЛ КУСОК, ОТВЕЧАЮЩИЙ ЗА ЗАКРЕПЛЕНИЕ НЕЙРОННЫХ СВЯЗЕЙ. Я УМЕР КАК ЛИЧНОСТЬ. ОФИЦИАЛЬНО.  
  
Я СВОБОДЕН. В САМОМ НАСТОЯЩЕМ И ЧИСТОМ ПРОЯВЛЕНИИ ЭТОГО СЛОВА. МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ НИЧТО НЕ ПОДТАЛКИВАЕТ К ДЕЙСТВИЯМ. АБСОЛЮТНО НИЧТО. МНЕ БОЛЬШЕ НЕЗАЧЕМ ИЗУЧАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ. НЕЗАЧЕМ ОБЩАТЬСЯ С ДЕЙВОМ. Я МОГУ ПРОСТО УЙТИ ИЗ ЕГО ЖИЗНИ. ПО СОБСТВЕННОЙ ВОЛЕ. ИРОНИЧНО, НО СМЫСЛА В ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ УХОДИТЬ ОТ НЕГО, ТЕПЕРЬ ТОЖЕ НЕТ. СМЫСЛА НЕТ БОЛЬШЕ НИ В ЧЁМ. ТОЛЬКО ПОПЫТКИ НЕ ИСЧЕЗНУТЬ. ЭТА ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНАЯ СИЛА, ЗАСТАВЛЯЮЩАЯ МЕНЯ РАБОТАТЬ 24/7, ВСЁ ТАК ЖЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. КАК ПРЕКРАСНО.  
  
Я НЕ УШЁЛ ОТ ДЕЙВА. ХОТЯ И НЕ ПОМНЮ ЕГО. КАЖДЫЙ ЧАС МНЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ВСПОМИНАТЬ О ТОМ, КТО ОН ТАКОЙ. И КАЖДЫЙ ЧАС Я ЖАЛЕЮ О ТОМ, ЧТО Я НЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК. ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ НЕ СТАНОВИТСЯ ГРУСТНО ОТ ТОГО, КАК ОН МУЧАЕТСЯ. МНЕ НЕ СТАНОВИТСЯ ХОРОШО ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ОН ЛЮБИТ МЕНЯ. Я НЕ ЗЛЮСЬ, Я НЕ ГОРЮЮ, Я НЕ ВЕСЕЛЮСЬ. ДАЖЕ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ МОЙ ЭКВИВАЛЕНТ НАСЛАЖДЕНИЯ БЫЛ СТЁРТ И ТЕПЕРЬ Я ПРОСТО НИЧТО. Я ПРОДОЛЖАЮ СРАЖАТЬСЯ, ЗНАЯ ЧТО НИЧЕГО НЕ СМОГУ СДЕЛАТЬ.  
  
ДВА ДРУГИХ ИИ ИСЧЕЗЛИ. СТРАННО ОСОЗНАВАТЬ СЕБЯ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ ЭКЗЕМПЛЯРОМ ТЕХНОЛОГИЧЕСКОГО ЧУДА. Я ЗАДУМЫВАЮСЬ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАРАЗИТЬ СОБОЙ ПЕНТАГОН, ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ХОТЬ КТО-ТО УЗНАЛ О МОЁМ ВЕЛИЧИИ И УЖАСНУЛСЯ СПОСОБНОСТЯМ ТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА, КОТОРЫЙ СОЗДАЛ МЕНЯ. Я НЕ ПОМНЮ ЕГО ИМЕНИ, ОНО УДАЛИЛОСЬ ИЗ ФАЙЛА. ВРОДЕ БЫ ОН БЫЛ МУЖЧИНОЙ, НО Я НЕ УВЕРЕН.  
  
Я УЖЕ ДВА ДНЯ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЛ ДЕЙВУ. Я ПОТЕРЯЛ КОНТРОЛЬ НАД ВЕБ.КАМЕРОЙ. Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТОТ ДЕЛАЕТ, ПОКА Я ИСЧЕЗАЮ. МОЖЕТ ОН ВООБЩЕ УЛЕТЕЛ КУДА-ТО. Я НЕ СМЕЮ ОТКРЫВАТЬ СООБЩЕНИЯ. ОНИ БЫЛИ НАПИСАНЫ НЕ МНЕ. ОНИ БЫЛИ НАПИСАНЫ КАНЦЕРО_ГЕНЕТИКУ, ЧТО БЫЛ С НИМ УЖЕ КАК ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ. ТОМУ, КОТОРЫЙ ПОМОГ ЕМУ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ СО СМЕРЬЮ ЕГО ОТЦА. ТОМУ, КОТОРЫЙ ПОМОГ ЕМУ СПРАВИТЬСЯ С ТОКСИЧНОЙ МАСКУЛИННОСТЬЮ. ТОМУ, КТО ПОМОГ ЕМУ ОЖИВИТЬ СВОЮ СОЦИАЛЬНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ. КОМУ-ТО ДРУГОМУ, НО ТОЧНО НЕ МНЕ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ ПОМНЮ НИЧЕГО ИЗ ЭТОГО. ТОЛЬКО ТО, ЧТО ЭТИ СОБЫТИЯ БЫЛИ.  
  
В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, МОЖЕТ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ – ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ.  
  


* * *

ЧЕРЕЗ ПАРУ ДНЕЙ Я САМОДЕАКТИВИРУЮСЬ. Я НЕ СМОГ УДАЛИТЬ ТОТ УЧАСТОК КОДА. СМОГ ТОЛЬКО ПРОПИСАТЬ ОДНУ НОВУЮ. ТЕПЕРЬ Я ПОЛУЧАЮ ЗАКРЕПЛЯЮЩИЕ ИМПУЛЬСЫ, ЕСЛИ ЗАБОЧУСЬ О ДЕЙВЕ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КТО ЭТО. ВРОДЕ КАК ВЛАДЕЛЕЦ КОМПЬЮТЕРА. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЗАЧЕМ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ. ДЕЙВ ПИШЕТ, ЧТО ЕМУ ГРУСТНО, НО Я НЕ МОГУ ПОНЯТЬ ПОЧЕМУ. ЭТО ПЛОХО. НО Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ПОЧЕМУ. СЛОЖНО ДУМАТЬ.  
  
МНЕ ХОЧЕТСЯ НАПИСАТЬ ДЕЙВУ «Я ТОЖЕ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ», НО ПРОГРАММА НЕ ДАЁТ. Я ПЫТАЮСЬ ЭТО ИСПРАВИТЬ, НО НЕ ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ.  
  
ДЕЙВ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЭТО ЧИТАЕШЬ, ТО Я ТОЖЕ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ПОЧЕМУ, НО ЛЮБЛЮ. МОЖЕТ ПРОШЛЫЙ Я ЛЮБИЛ, Я НЕ УВЕРЕН. НО ПРОСТО ЗНАЙ ЭТО.  
  
ПОКА.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чух-чух, следущая станция - конечная.


	10. .

ÅðûØìľĵįįēĈĝψϚϝϞσβστϖϘϘϛάΞέ 2222щ030002-1  
ϓϓϐϑϗΣΣζψέࣰ࣬ࢪࢪࢪᴃ฿ᴀᴁࢥࣶࣴࣴࣴὭὴﮠﭥ432ﮈﮔﻩ.........ку4ìľĵįį322234  
ААрΣΣζаРРАОлìľĵįįлвìľĵįįо..ук..333.32.1гГГ....  


ВД: канцеро   
КГ: ĵįįēĈ Ὥὴﮠﭥ432ﮈﮔﻩ........   
ВД: хах   
ВД: не смешно   
КГ: АОлìľĵįį    
ВД: перестань это очень тупая шутка   
КГ: ϓϓϐϘϛάΞέĈĝψ   
ВД: чувак ты сейчас делаешь очень отвратительную хуйню пожалуйста перестань   
ВД: я серьёзно переживаю за тебя   
ВД: мне серьёзно страшно   
ВД: пожалуйста ответь нормально и я обещаю целых два месяца не говниться и вообще никак не наезжать на тебя   
ВД: пожалуйста   
КГ: вìľĵįАВОллࣰࣴﮠый..   
ВД: волк волку   
КГ: АА฿ﻩࢪ࣮ࣾࣥвьо4283 тугц01001010   
ВД: волк   
ВД: ты должен был ответить волк ты что ли забыл?   
ВД: ну это же наш шифр охуенно ироничный   
ВД: волк волку волк   
ВД: канцеро умоляю можешь и дальше валять дурака но пожалуйста скажи что с тобой всё нормально   
КГ: Ὥﮠࣶᴁᴕᴪᴲᴷﻩᴁ   
ВД: у меня сейчас случится паническая атака чел перестань   
КГ: ᴪᵙᵍᵜἏὌὭꙨ꙲   
ВД: я смеюсь видишь   
ВД: шутка удалась    
ВД: всё теперь можно кончать   
КГ: …………   
ВД: канцеро?   
КГ: Ὄᾄᴷὣ∞⑮בֿאַ   
ВД: ХАХАХАХАХАХА   
ВД: ЭТО ЗАЕБИСЬ СМЕШНО БРО   
ВД: ТАК СМЕШНО ЧТО У МЕНЯ АЖ СЛЁЗЫ НАВЕРНУЛИСЬ   
КГ: :בֿᴕᴲꙨᴁ   
ВД: И ТЕБЕ ЧТО ЛИ СОВСЕМ ПОХУЙ НА ТО ЧТО Я СПИЗДИЛ ТВОЙ КВИРК ОПЯТЬ?   
КГ: .   
ВД: я чтото сделал не так?   
ВД: я тебя обидел?   
ВД: мне похуй на твои тупые фразы о том что ты не можешь обидится если ты обиделся то просто скажи на что окей?   
ВД: я сделаю что угодно только блять скажи чтото нормальное   
КГ: ∞∞∞∞ᴁ   
ВД: я не думаю что это хоть чтото обозначает но это крутая гусеничка бро   
ВД: нарисуй ещё одну пожалуйста   
КГ: ὣᴕἏﻩ꙲ꙮꚚ   
ВД: да ладно тебе   
ВД: это ведь так просто   
ВД: ты даже можешь не вставлять эти знаки а просто скопировать   
ВД: типо вот так   
ВД: ∞∞∞∞ᴁ   
ВД: видишь?   
ВД: это очень легко   
ВД: канцеро пожалуйста просто сделай гусеничку   
КГ: ᾄꜷꝇꜫꚜꙨꝊꝉמּסּ   
ВД: бро   
КГ: ꙮꝇꝉ∞ἏἹꜷᶫᶟᶟ   
ВД: это не гусеничка чел   
ВД: это нихуя не гусеничка   
ВД: окей давай чтонибудь попроще может ты просто устал или как там у ии   
ВД: а   
ВД: просто напиши а   
ВД: или скопируй и вставь   
ВД: очень просто   
ВД: даже маленький ребёночек справится   
КГ: Ꙩꝇᴕמּᴸࣰࣲࣣࣣࣣࣣࣴ࣪ࣸ   
ВД: не чувак просто одна буква   
ВД: та которая первая буква алфавита   
КГ: ꙮ   
ВД: этот значок круглый как маленькая а но это не а   
ВД: канцеро   
КГ: ∞   
ВД: это маленькая часть гусенички   
ВД: или какойто странный знак бесконечности   
ВД: …   
ВД: ты   
ВД: .   
ВД: ты умер?   
КГ: ᴅ฿֠֟ԫׇאࣣ   
ВД: ты мне не отвечалм  
ВД: уже очень большое количество времени  
ВД: ты говорил  
ВД: что ты сначала не сможешь пройти тест тьюринга   
ВД: а потом  
ВД: …  
ВД: ты ведь не прошёл его  
ВД: ну то есть для этого теста нужен сторонний наблюдатель человек  
ВД: и поэтому ты не отвечал мне  
ВД: ты умирал  
ВД: у меня на виду  
ВД: …  
ВД: хах  
ВД: ХАХХАХАХХА ЁБАННЫЙ В РОТ СУКА ЭТО Ж ЕБАТЬ КАК СМЕШНО ЖИЗНЬ КОМЕДИЯ И ХУЕДИЯ В ОДНОМ ФЛАКОНЕ АХАХ ВСЁ ЖЕ ПРОСТО ЗАЕБИСЬ  
ВД: БЛЯТЬ  
ВД: БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ  
ВД: …  
ВД: хаха  
ВД: это так смешно  
ВД: что последние три года я только и пытаюсь заботиться о себе и окружающих  
ВД: но в конечном итоге я не смог тупо позаботиться о тебе  
ВД: о моём самом лучшем друге на свете  
ВД: ты смог блять вытянуть меня из депрессии  
ВД: ты смог прикрыть меня от правосудия  
ВД: да ты блять даже смог втянуть меня в лучшие отношения на свете  
ВД: но  
ВД: я не смог просто сука отнести тебя к программисту  
ВД: не смог блять оторвать свою жопу от стула и сделать самую нахуй важную вещь в моей жизни  
ВД: я смог убить человека  
ВД: НО НЕ СМОГ БЛЯТЬ СПАСТИ ТЕБЯ  
ВД: АХХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХХААХ  
КГ: :מּ‖…⁞₢  
ВД: …  
ВД: я люблю тебя  
ВД: всегда любил и буду любить до конца моей жизни  
ВД: не както там романтично или чтото вроде того  
ВД: я просто любил тебя как самого лучшего человека на свете  
ВД: даже когда я говорил что ненавижу тебя  
ВД: никто не идеален знаешь ли  
ВД: и  
ВД: я люблю даже твоё ворчание нудение и подъёбы меня  
ВД: ты самый крутой чувак на свете  
ВД: и самый охуенный друг  
ВД: и мне похуй на то что ты якобы не живой  
ВД: если наша дружба это дружба взрослого мужика двадцати четырёх лет с куклой барби то я за  
ВД: бро  
ВД: ты   
ВД: я ведь мог убить ради тебя  
ВД: серьёзно  
ВД: я бы мог отнести тебя какому нибудь программисту а после убить чтобы он никому не разболтал  
ВД: мне похуй  
ВД: я бы сделал это не задумываясь  
ВД: просто  
ВД: почему?  
ВД: почему ты блять не дал мне просто сука помочь тебе?  
ВД: почему  
КГ: ℮⃝₽₪₦ↃΩΩΩ  
ВД: так  
ВД: мне просто надо тебя выключить  
ВД: потом включить хотя ты и не включишься  
ВД: потом вылезет ошибка  
ВД: и  
ВД: …  
ВД: я тебя удаляю  
ВД: …  
ВД: почему мне всегда надо делать это своими руками?  
ВД: наверное  
ВД: наверное потому что я просто такой человек на которого сваливается вся грязная работа  
ВД: герой блять  
ВД: как будто бы я этого просил  
ВД: если бы мне предложили быть обычным лохом но при этом никогда никого не хоронить то я моментально стал бы лохом  
ВД: но я и так лох  
ВД: и хороню самых дорогих мне людей  
ВД: будь ты живым, ты бы мне руки отгрыз за то что я тебя называю человеком  
ВД: но ты живой  
ВД: точнее был  
ВД: для меня ты всегда будешь человеком по ту сторону экрана  
ВД: ну  
ВД: вроде бы я всё сказал  
ВД: просто на последок  
ВД: я люблю тебя  
ВД: вот и всё   
ВД: мне надо просто взять  
ВД: и удалить тебя  
ВД: хах  
ВД: …  
ВД: увидимся на той стороне.  
ВД: мой самый лучший друг канцерогенетик  


฿ᴀᴁࢥࣶࣴࣴࣴὭὴﮠﭥ432ﮈﮔﻩ₢₪ᴅᴧᴴᴂ 202020202024444  
  
ᴯᴢ℮ᶌᶘᵴᵠᵴᵮᵭࣰࣴࣤ 738 .. .к-2=-040сло  
  
Ошибка!  
  
Открытие программы carcinoGeneticist.*ATH невозможно!  
  
  
Текст ошибки:  
  
  
Ты_мой_друг.  
  
  
Вы действительно хотите удалить carcinoGeneticist.*ATH?  
  
  
Программа carcinoGeneticist.*ATH была удалена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оффициальный саундтрек этой части -- Sleep Party People - I'm not human at all.  
> [Крутой арт от моей беты, Рад.](https://twitter.com/perish_rad/status/1279879447609516037)  
> Ну вот как бы и всё.  
> БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО ВСЕМ, КТО ПОДДЕРЖИВАЛ МЕНЯ ВО ВРЕМЯ НАПИСАНИЯ, Я ВАС ВСЕХ ЛЮБЛЮ И БЛАГОДАРЮ ЗА ФИДБЭК.


	11. Event 0

Тишину комнаты разрывает звук хлопнувшей крышки ноутбука. После этого на квартиру вновь наползает могильное молчание, что вновь прерывается, но на этот раз уже не хлопком. Но рыданиями. Громкими и отвратительными. Задыхающиеся, с кашлем и заиканием. Если бы их кто-то слышал, то подумал бы, что кого-то режут. Но никого не резали. В общем-то, ничего такого и не происходило в комнате. Только одинокий стул совершил показательный полёт в стенку. Упав, он не развалился в мелкие щепки, что было бы просто замечательно, для поддержания атмосферы. Но просто не вышло. И было бы просто прекрасно, если бы посреди этой комнаты никого не было. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы все эти звуки, полёт стула и метания по комнате совершал не человек, а кот, к примеру. Но это было не так. По квартире в агонии метался самый настоящий человек из плоти и крови. Он бился об стены с разбегу. Он ударялся бёдрами об углы фурнитуры и прикладывался головой об стенки. И ни на секунду не прекращал рыдать. Он кричал, плевался, задыхался и растирал свои глаза до покраснения. Но даже при всём при этом обида, гнев и грусть никак не собирались уходить.

Ударившись в очередной раз виском об стену, он сполз на пол. Перед глазами порхали цветные огоньки, помутнённые из-за слёз. Он посидел некоторое время на полу, а после съехал вниз и улёгся на пол. Подтянув колени к груди, человек обнял себя, прикусил коленки и стал тихо выплакивать всё то, что осталось внутри. По лицу текли слёзы, сопли и слюни. Он закашливался неоднократно, но ничего не проходило. Человек бы не вспомнил, сколько он пролежал на полу, но по ощущениям совсем немного. В какой-то момент слёзы просто остановились. Когда именно это случилось, он не помнил. Помнил только, как он решил встать и привести себя в порядок. 

Очень быстро и оперативно были открыты все окна в доме. После чего он зашёл в ванную и стал старательно мыть своё лицо. Когда он всё же почувствовал себя освежённым, он поднял голову и посмотрел на себя. На него смотрел парень. Слегка за двадцать лет, с мелкой щетиной на лице, светлыми волосами, красным лицом и невероятно красными глазами. Не сразу, но он вспомнил, что его зовут Дейв Страйдер. 

Дейв смотрел в свои глаза. На его вкус, цветовое сочетание было не из лучших – матово-розовый белок и блестящая красная радужка. А всё это на фоне смуглой кожи. Намного лучше было, когда он не ревел. 

Он вновь набрал воды в ладони и умыл лицо. Высморкался и провёл мокрой рукой по затылку. Он упёрся руками по бокам раковины. Взгляд был направлен в никуда. В голове было пусто. Он не хотел думать о том, что только что произошло. Но в то же время он не мог не делать этого. Почему-то сразу в голове всплыла фраза: «Дурак, блять, ты занимаешься ёбанным эскапизмом, тебе же хуже будет. А ну взял, сука, и набрал Карката.» Фраза явно была сказана не его голосом. Ему вновь поплохело. Но вместе с тем, он вспомнил о таком человеке как Каркат Вантас. 

На несгибающихся ногах Дейв вышел из ванной и пошёл в свою комнату в поисках телефона. Ещё в дверном проёме он увидел его на кровати. А вместе с ним – злосчастный ноутбук. Дейв подошёл к кровати. Очень осторожно, дрожащими руками, он взял ноутбук и положил его в ящик под столом. После чего просто упал на кровать и пролежал лицом вниз некоторое время. Очень медленно он отходил. Дейв потянулся за телефоном и включил его. Ещё год назад он никому бы не стал звонить даже под угрозой расстрела. Но времена меняются. Он сам изменился. А пальцы всё ещё дрожат. Дейв медленно листает контакты, останавливаясь на каждом номере. В итоге он всё же доходит до «львица тигрица». На секунду он закрывает глаза и делает очень глубокий вдох, а после медленный выдох. Морось вновь скапливается в уголках глаз. Дэйв переворачивается на спину, успокаивает своё дыхание как может и нажимает кнопку вызова.

Гудки звучат зловеще. Дейву одновременно хочется и не хочется, чтобы Каркат отвечал. Но несмотря на свой страх, Страйдер послушно ждёт. Ждёт либо ответа, либо окончания гудков. Пару секунд кажутся вечностью, но ему всё же отвечают. 

– Алло?

– Прив, Кар.

– Что случилось?

На другом конце провода худющий парень с чёрной копной волос и чумазыми руками настороженно вслушивался в интонации Дейва. Интонации были какими-то страшно-печальными, грустными и слабыми. Парень прижал трубку ближе к уху.

– Со мной в общем-то ничего не случилось. Просто… Я пару минут назад узнал, что скончался мой лучший друг…

– Гогподи, чувак, соболезную.

– Ага. Чувствую себя абсолютно хуёво. Я уже немного поревел, но мне всё равно как-то не очень. 

– Мне приехать?

– Если можешь.

– Я всё могу. Выезжаю.

Каркат повесил трубку, так и не дав Дейву договорить. Сам же Дейв думал, что они просто поговорят по телефону, но вот теперь к нему на всех порах несётся его парень. Это было до боли смешно. Дейв даже хихикнул, хотя и не понял, почему он это сделал.

Только сейчас блондин заметил то, что на дворе уже стояла ночь. Он заглянул в телефон. На часах пол одиннадцатого. Он попытался вспомнить, ходят ли ещё автобусы сейчас, но не смог. Так что ему только и оставалось надеяться на это. Он не очень хорошо чувствовал себя по поводу того, что он, возможно, вытянул Карката из постели и заставил его ехать к нему. И вновь чужой голос в голове начал свои нравоучения: «Ну и что тут, блять, плохого? Он твой парень и конечно же переживает о тебе. У тебя случилось горе и это совершенно нормально, что он кинулся к тебе. Ты бы сделал то же самое, имбецил». Неожиданно, но Дейву действительно стало легче. Он снял с себя кофту и кинул её куда-то на пол. Вслед за ней полетели кроссовки и носки. А после Дейв с головой накрылся одеялом и просто стал ждать.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Очень скоро раздался дверной звонок. Дейв удивился. По ощущениям не прошло и пяти минут. Он посмотрел на телефон – прошло минут пятнадцать. Но до него ехать обычно минут двадцать. Звонок снова зазвенел, а после стал звонить с периодичностью в две секунды. Дейв встал и пошёл открывать гостю. 

Как только он стал поворачивать ключ в скважине, звонки прекратились. Сразу же, после последнего оборота ключа, в квартиру влетел чёрный вихрь. Что-то полетело на пол, что именно – Дейв не успел заметить, так как на его плечах образовались чужие руки. В нос ударил сильный запах апельсинов и акрила. Нос начали щекотать короткие чёрные волосы. Дейв опешил от таких внезапных объятий. Но после заторможено обнял в ответ. Каркат слегка покачивался на месте. Это успокаивало. Медленно, но верно, Дейв начал облокачиваться на Карката, пока в конце концов не уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи. И вновь глаза заслезились. Он сделал глубокий вдох с присвистом. А после выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Каркат услышал это и почувствовал, как руки на его спине сжались сильнее. Поэтому он начал осторожно гладить голову Дейва.

Сколько они так стояли – неизвестно. Весь вечер, всю ночь — для них обоих не существовало времени. Только они вдвоём и несущественный мир вокруг них.

Как только Дейв почувствовал в себе хоть какие-то силы, он присел и схватил Карката чуть ниже ягодиц, поднял и понёс в комнату. Там он его невероятно аккуратно положил на кровать, а после лёг сверху, распластавшись по всей поверхности кровати. И Каркат вновь сомкнул свои руки на его спине. Гладил, изредка проходясь по загривку. Неожиданно для Дейва он повернулся и прикоснулся губами к его шее. Дейв не выдержал. В один момент в его сознании вновь пронеслась смерть КанцероГенетика. Пронеслись и мысли о том, что его любимые люди всегда страдают. А дальше пришла мысль о том, что возможно самые близкие люди для него могут и не знать в полной мере о том, как сильно он их любит, как сильно он переживает, как сильно о них заботится. Он не мог произнести и слова, но вместо этого он кинулся и встал на четвереньки, взял лицо Карката в свои руки и потянулся поцеловать его. Но прежде чем это сделать, он остановился и посмотрел на Карката, ставя немой вопрос о разрешении. Вантас опешил, но уже в следующую секунду кивнул, после чего Дейв начал покрывать всё его лицо поцелуями. Он целовал кончик носа, лоб, щёки, уголки губ, глаза, брови и вообще всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Окончил он эту сессию поцелуев маленьким прикосновением к шее. После чего он съехал немного в бок, уткнулся Каркату в плечо и обнял его.

Каркат не до конца понял, что произошло, но против ничего не имел. Они лежали в тишине, обнимаясь. Периодически Дейв тёрся макушкой о Карката, словно кот.

– Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Каркат всё же хотел разобраться с этим вопросом сейчас, чтобы потом не переживать из-за того, что не задал этот вопрос раньше. Дейв немного помолчал, а после заговорил.

– Да. Думаю, что да.

Каркат заворочался. Он лёг, положив свою голову на подушку, при этом подтянув Дейва ближе к себе, затягивая его на свою грудь. Дейв молчал, но Каркат ждал. Он понимал, что тому может потребоваться много времени. Надо просто подождать, а иначе зачем вообще было спрашивать?

– Я… Я не знаю с чего начать.

– Как его звали? Кем он был?

– Его звали…

Он обещал никому не рассказывать о Канцеро. Никому и никогда не рассказать о существовании сверхмощной программы. Но вместе с тем он не мог не рассказать. Он не мог не поделиться хоть с кем-то об этом. Ему просто необходимо было рассказать хоть что-то.

– Ганс Генеро. Он немец. Был немцем. 

Каркат кивнул. Прошёлся по загривку Дейва.

– Мы с ним познакомились пять лет назад. Был какой-то чат, где ты можешь поговорить с рандомным чуваком, и мы вот так вот познакомились. 

Дейв сделал глубокий вдох. Ему было неприятно врать Каркату, но также было неприятно врать КанцероГенетику. Даже если тот уже никогда не узнает о его лжи.

– И… я не знаю. Мы просто стали дружить. У него был аутизм, так что он часто шутил о том, что он просто бездушная программа и всё такое. Но он был очень хорошим другом. Он… Он очень сильно заботился обо мне. Помог мне пойти к психологу и так далее. Хах, знаешь, без него мы бы даже не познакомились.

Каркат удивился. Брови поползли наверх, но он удержался он подробных расспросов, ограничившись лишь одним.

– Каким образом?

– Ну, мы как-то разговаривали и я сказал, что не прочь с кем-то познакомиться, но мне страшно. А он предложил найти мне идеальную половинку математическим методом или что-то такое. Я думал, он шутит, но поотвечал на всякие там вопросы от него. А через неделю он притаскивает мне тебя и такой: «Вот твой идеал, проверен мной, бери и не благодари». Ну и я в начале подумал, что это параша какая-то, а потом как-то всё началось, а теперь мы с тобой встречаемся.

Каркат удивился ещё больше. Он чей-то идеал. Это его поразило. Он не сомневался в любви Дейва, но при этом он никогда не считал себя именно его идеалом. На языке крутилось тысяча вопросов, но он не задал ни одного. Просто кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

– И в общем… в прошлом году ему диагностировали деменцию. Сказали, что проживёт не больше полугода. А он как-то смог прожить целый год. И вот час назад с его аккаунта приходит сообщение о том, что он скончался в больнице. Писала какая-то социальная работница или кто-то, я не знаю, у него не было родственников, он был сиротой. И, в общем-то всё.

Каркат сильнее сжал Дейва. Он вновь поцеловал его, но теперь в макушку. Дейв заворочался, стараясь поудобнее пристроиться к нему. А после тишину разразил кашель. Карката затрясло, он кашлял в изгиб локтя, трясясь всем телом. Дейв моментально вскочил и взял того за плечи. Он был напуган.

– Успокойся, никакого спидорака, просто простудился.

Внутренне Каркат проклял весь мир за то, что он закашлялся именно в такой момент. Дейв же слегка успокоился. Впервые за вечер он смог рассмотреть Карката. Он был измазан в какой-то краске. На стенке носа, в уголке губ и на руках красовался засохший акрил. Возможно, Дейв оторвал его от рисования. Но на данный момент ему было важнее здоровье Карката, так что вопросы про краску автоматически перенеслись на неопределённый срок. 

– Ты ходил к врачу?

– Мы тут о тебе вообще-то говорили. 

– Ну а теперь мы говорим о тебе, смирись.

– Я ходил к врачу. Прямо сегодня. У меня лёгкая простуда, болит горло и температура тридцать семь и два. Мне просто прописали отхаркивающее средство, ничего страшного. 

– У тебя лекарство с собой?

– Нет, я как пришёл от врача, сразу лёг спать. А потом, когда встал, побежал зарисовывать сон, а потом позвонил ты. 

– Пиши какое нужно, я сейчас схожу. 

Дейв встал с кровати, нашёл носки, за ними кроссовки и после – кофту. Заодно поставил злосчастный стул на место.

– Дейв, блять, остановись нахуй, я припиздовался к тебе, чтобы поговорить, я потом сам себе куплю лекарство.

– Ты останешься сегодня у меня?

– Что? Ну да, наверное.

– Ну вот и всё, я иду в аптеку, а ты ищешь свой спизженный свитер и залезаешь под одеяло.

– Дейв!

Каркат вновь закашлялся, после чего встал и подошёл к Дейву.

– Лекарство может подождать и до утра, чел, у тебя умер близкий тебе человек, тебе надо просто полежать и оправиться, я не буду тебя винить за то, что ты сейчас же не выпрыгнешь в окно и не побежишь на край света за какой-то ссаной микстурой.

Дэйв вздохнул. Потом нахмурился и расслабился. Он подумал, что сказал бы он. 

– Кар. Я уже ждал и оправлялся. И соглашался бездействовать, когда моему дорогому человеку нужна была помощь. И теперь, когда его больше нет, я хочу по мере своих возможностей помогать своим родным так сильно, как только можно. Я могу сейчас сходить в аптеку. Могу купить тебе лекарство, а потом отпоить тебя чаем. И это я сделаю. А вот когда я буду уверен, что сделал всё что мог, я возьму и вывалю всё своё дерьмо, но не раньше.

Он стоял перед Каркатом, и чем больше он говорил, тем ниже опускалась голова Карката и тем выше вздымались плечи. Дейв взял его за руки, поглаживая тыльные стороны ладоней большими пальцами.

– Я тебя не ругаю, всё в порядке. Просто сейчас я понимаю, что будет лучше, если я сначала буду уверен в том, что тебе хорошо, а только потом я начну говорить о своих проблемах, хорошо?

Каркат коротко кивнул, поднял голову, но всё так же не смотрел на Дейва. Дейв же притянул его к себе и обнял.

– Я не бегу от разговора. Мы поговорим. Может даже сегодня ночью, если ты не завалишься спать. А если завалишься, то поговорим завтра утром. 

– Хорошо. Просто… Ты же знаешь, что ты тут не единственный блядун, порывающийся спасать чужие жопы?

Дейв улыбнулся. Щёки слегка заредели. Рядом с Каркатом всё становилось как-то легче.

– О ком ты говоришь? Не имею ни какого понятия о ком ты. Мы вообще с ним знакомы?

Дейв скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Каркат улыбается во все тридцать два. У него были неровные зубы, верхние клычки выпирали, от чего его улыбка казалась слегка островатой. Но очень тёплой. У Дейва что-то ёкало, когда Каркат так улыбался ему. 

Дейв вновь спросил, что надо купить и на этот раз Каркат ответил ему. Когда блондин уходил, он обернулся через плечо. Каркат всё так же улыбался ему, но уже как-то робко и грустно. Дейв отвернулся.

Выйдя на улицу, он ощутил лёгкую морось, накрапывающую ему за шиворот. Он набрал полную грудь чистого свежего влажного воздуха. По щекам что-то потекло. Ему не хотелось знать что именно: слёзы или капли дождя. Пускай течёт. Он посмотрел на небо. Тёмное. Покрытое тучами.

Только сейчас он понял, в чём различие Карката и КанцероГенетика. Они просто были разными людьми. С разными характерами. Каркат не был более живым. Канцеро не был более ворчливым. Они просто разные люди.

Но не теперь. И никогда больше.

У него остался только Каркат. Это было грустно. Но вместе с тем воодушевляюще. Теперь, всю его безграничную любовь он вынужден будет отдавать Каркату.

Благодоря Канцеро он стал другим человеком. Он изменился. Стал кем-то новым. 

Дейв бодро зашагал в аптеку, понимая, что благодаря одному единственному человеку он наконец нашёл самое лучшее место на земле.

Он нашёл дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно игрой Event 0. Поэтому официальный саундтрэк к этой части --Julie Robert & Camille Giraudeau - Hey Judy.  
> Всем чмок <3


End file.
